te adoro pero te odio
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: edward queria que bella fuera de el que pasa cuando su madre la tiene que entregar alguien y edward se ofrece ella solo tenia 10 años y el era malo,cruel,egoista y sobre todo bipolar que pasara cuando ella cumpla 17 años...es mi primera fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

todos lo personajes son propieda de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas.  


* * *

Introducción

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que ese hombre le había dicho que su madre no iba a volver ella era un niña alegre pero sufría cada vez que él se enfurecía con ella la última vez que se molesto la dejo en cama casi 3 días aun que tenía muchas comodidades en su habitación no era el lugar en el que más deseaba estar.

Su familia no era nada compara con el ellos eran amistosos y familiares cuando estaban juntos su padre era el hombre más guapo del mundo Carlisle generoso y cariñoso con todos, su madre era maternal y hermosa como un muñeca de porcela esme, su hermana menor Alice la moda en persona siempre tan alegre nunca estaba triste fuera cual fuera el problema ella estaba casada con jasper el era reservado pero dulce siempre, su hermano mayor emmett siempre gracioso y amistoso el estaba casada con rosalie una rubia perfecta que hasta las modelos de victoria's secret les daría envidia era tan parecía a esme siempre tan maternal cuando estaban juntas.

Por otro lado estaba su familia de Alaska que no era biológica pero ya que su padre Carlisle mantenía una buena amistad con Eleazar un hombre tan parecido a el que se podía decir que eran hermanos él estaba casado con Carmen una mujer maternal al igual de dulce que esme ellos juntos tienen 3 hijas la primera Irina la hermana mayor nada comparado con su madre aun que no era odiosa jamás habla con ella la ignoraba totalmente, tanya la segunda hermana la petulancia en persona creída por su gran belleza que claro jamás seria como la de rosalie pero se podía decir que si era superior a la de ella y la ultima hermana Kate que era la única que podía ser amable entre las tres hermana denali.

Y por último Edward el hombre que la hacía sufrir día a día sin importar lo cruel que fuera ella estaba con él desde hace 10 años.

_Flashback……_

¡MAMI! – grito la niña saltando alrededor de la su maleta - ¿adónde vamos? – vamos pregunto llena de curiosidad mientras salían de la casa era una noche oscura y estaba lloviendo su madre no respondió y la llevo hasta su auto ella subió pero la alegría en su rostro seguía el camino fue largo hasta que llegaron a una hermosa mansión la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre que no pudo ver bien.

Baja isabella- ordeno su madre tomando su maleta la niña lo hizo sin quejarse caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la puerta y ahí estaba el hombre más perfecto del mundo alto, su cabello de color cobre estaba despeinado, sus ojos como la miel, sus labios entre abiertos de color rojo como la sangre, estaba vestido con un conjunto negro y unos zapatos negros.

Buenas noches renne – dijo el hombre con voz aterciopelada mientras tomaba la maleta de isabella en sus manos – buenas noches Edward – murmuro tímidamente mientras besaba la mejilla de la niña

Te adoro pequeña espero que me puedas perdonar algún día – susurro antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto -¡NO MAMI! – grito la niña tratando de correr pero era muy tarde ya el hombre la tenía en su brazos y la lleva dentro de la mansión ella grito cuando él la dejo en una gran sala.

Quiero a mi mami – murmuro después de tanto de llorar en el mueble hombre ser acerco a ella pero la niña se alejo por insistió – ella no volverá isabella ahora eres mía me perteneces y nunca te vas a ir - dijo con voz dura a la pequeña se le partió el corazón en dos cuando escucho esa feas palabras.

Tengo miedo por favor lleve con mi mama – sollozo isabella inocentemente el rio para luego tomarla en brazos por más que la niña trato de luchar para zafarse de su agarre no lo logro él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un gran puerta cuando la abrió la pequeña se sorprendió era todo rosa y estaba decorada perfectamente - isabella yo no te hare nada malo si no me haces enojar porque créeme no soy nada bueno cuando lo hago pero si te portas bien seré lo más dulce posible – hablo el hombre con voz dulce antes de dejarla en la cama.

Quiero ir con mi mama – volvió a repetir haciendo enfurecer a Edward tanto que la jalo del cabello con mucha fuerza ella soltó un gemido de dolor mientras de sus ojos volvían a brotar lagrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo

No lo vuelvas a repetir por qué no tendré paciencia – hablo antes de salir de la habitación ella lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron luego se levanto de la cama su maleta estaba junto a la puerta la tomo busco algo para cambiarse se lo puso había decidido no llorar más aun que solo tuviera 10 años era un persona bastante madura.

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte ella tenía mucho miedo vio el reloj que estaba en la hermosa mesita de noche eran las 12 de la noche asi que decidió ir hasta la habitación de Edward para que le diera un vaso de agua pero no sabía cuál era asi que abrió varias puertas hasta que la encontró la habitación parecía una sala de estar era lo bastante grande como un departamento ella se quedo petrificada.

Pasa – dijo el hombre antes de voltearse – yo solo quería… un vaso con… agua – balbuceo con miedo el no tenia camisa solo un pantalón de dormir su abdomen bien formado resaltaba a la vista él se levanto y le ofreció un sonrisa torcida que la hizo llegar hasta las nubes.

Vayamos a la cocina – dijo saliendo de la habitación ella lo siguió la cocina era aun mucho más grande que su habitación el abrió el refrigerador saco un jarra de vidrio tomo un vaso de uno de los gabinetes y lo lleno con el liquido antes de entregárselo ella lo bebió tenía mucha sed él se dio cuenta y le lleno de nuevo el vaso para que se lo llevara arriba.

Cuando entro a su habitación ella dejo el vaso para luego cerrar la puerta se dejo caer en la cama su cuerpo estaba cansado aun que no tanto como sentía su pobre corazón estaba devastada por todo lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas comenzó a llorar de nuevo la lluvia se asi aun más fuerte la puerta se abrió y entro Edward a la habitación tomando a isabella en sus brazos.

Tengo miedo – sollozo la niña contra el pecho de Edward aun que sabía que él no era bueno del todo se sentía segura en sus brazos él le acaricio el cabello y suspiro.

_Fin de flashback_

Capitulo 1

Isabella – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta haciendo que ella se sobre saltara y se levantara de la cama acomodando su pijama camino hasta la puerta rápidamente.

Buenos días Edward – hablo sonriendo pero el brillo en sus ojos era de triste ya que mañana seria un cumpleaños mas si saber nada de su madre – bella, cariño ya me voy a la empresa y cuando llegue quiero todo como siempre – murmuro contra su oído con voz ella asintió antes de estremecerse ya que le comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ah… y también voy a salir con tanya hoy llega de parís – musito alejándose para nadien era un secreto que tanya salía con Edward no como una relación pero siempre se veían y cuando ella no estaba el utilizaba sus encantos para salir con una "amiga" ella suspiro para luego tomar una ducha con agua caliente para relajarse cuando estaba lista salió y se envolvió en una toalla blanca camino hasta la peinadora comenzó a cepillar su cabello para luego recogerlo en una coleta lata se vistió con un vestido morado.

Cuando estuvo lista bajo a la cocina por algo de desayunar saco la leche del refrigerador y busco el cereal después desayunar comenzó con sus típicas tareas del día limpio primero la sala que estaba algo desordenada porque Edward había traído una de sus "amigas" como les decía él.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron esme, Alice y rosalie ellas en seguida corrieron hacia bella y la abrazaron – bella mañana cumpleaños y lo tenemos que celebrar – dijo Alice dando brinquitos junto con rosalie.

Chicas yo se los agradezco pero ahora estoy ocupada limpiando y Edward me dijo que tenía que tener la casa perfecta – dijo ella sonrojada ellas negaron sonriendo.

Isabella pequeña eso ya lo sabemos pero ya está todo listo para tu fiesta Edward nos ha dicho que te va llevar a cenar y que luego iras a nuestra casa para celebrar en gran – dijo esme sacando de una caja un hermosa vestido de noche azul marino que era un tanto revelador pero nada indecente.

Aun que la familia cullen realmente parecían sacados de un cuento su belleza era inigualable pues es que era obvio cuando se es un vampiro eres el ser más hermoso del mundo si bella lo sabía y no se asustaba era porque Edward se lo había dicho cuando ella cumplió 11 años al principio lo tomo como una broma pero luego lo acepto; esa era la razón por que evitaba hacer molestar a Edward ya que ella sabía lo malo que podía ser cuando se trataba de castigarla no les temía a ninguno de ellos y tampoco a la familia denali porque todos ellos eran vegetarianos es decir se alimentaban de animales.

Bueno está bien pero primero tengo que acomodar toda la casa para que Edward no se moleste – dijo mientras ellas sonrían aun que su familia sabia lo cruel que podía ser Edward con bella o cuanto la pudieran maltratar ellos no podían hacer nada las 4 primeras veces que lo intentaron resulto peor para todos asi que Edward les dijo que si volvían hacer algo el seria con bella y nunca más lo volverían haber.

Cuando bella fue a tomar el plumero una sombra lo alejo de ella en unos minutos todo estaba en orden ella parpadeo dos veces estaba irritada por lo que habían hecho alise y rosalie de ordenar toda la casa sin su consentimiento ella sabía que Edward se molestaría pero no tanto como para castigarla.

Vamos bellita no te molestas – chillo Alice mientras sacaba una caja de zapatos después de un sección de belleza como ellas le decían se fueron a su casa no sin antes dejarle a bella todo lo que tenía que hacer para verse bien en la cena y en la fiesta a las 7 bella ceno y subió a su habitación estar todo el día en esa casa sola la hacía sentirse mal aunque muchas veces Alice y rosalie la arrastraban al centro comercial o ella se iba a casa de los cullen cuando Edward salía de viaje en tanto a las clases bella tenía un profesor particular que era jasper si, aun que no era profesor tenía más de 100 años como para enseñar alguien y fácilmente podía darle un titulo a bella de graduada.

Encendió la computadora para navegar un rato en interne antes de terminar la tarea que le había dejado jasper sobre los reyes y reinas que había tenia Europa en el siglo VII. Luego de estar en la computadora se coloco la pijama y empezó a hacer la tarea para poder entregarla el lunes aun que jasper no le iba hacer nada ella pensaba que era bueno tener todo listo la puerta principal de la casa se abrió Edward había llegado de eso no había duda sus pisadas eran algo inconfundible y el ambiente de la casa cambiaba automáticamente.

Hola bella – dijo entrando a su habitación ella se incorporo en la cama el traía otra ropa pero se veía igual de bien – veo que la casa la dejaste como te pedí y que no lo hiciste sola – hablo suave acercándose a ella.

Si bueno… yo trate…de decirle a las… chicas que lo hicieran – balbuceo con miedo

El la tomo por la cintura con fuerza para que ella se pusiera de pie y le pudiera besar su cuello con brusquedad – relájate bella no te voy a castigar hoy no tal vez mañana cuando lleguemos de la fiesta – hizo una pausa para luego volver hablar- pero no va hacer porque permitiste que mis hermanas y mi mama limpiaran la casa si no porque la semana pasada cuando vino el jardinero hablaste con él hasta puedo decir que te gusto un poco aun que se creías que no me había dado cuenta – concluyo ella tembló y el se rio en voz alta para luego salir de la habitación.

Esa noche no pudo dormir tranquila sabia que Edward no seria tan bueno, sabía que la maltrataría por haber hablo con el jardinero por que siempre le repetía que ella era solo de él.


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propieda de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Aun que Isabella no hay podido dormir en toda la noche se despertó a las 9 se cambio para bajar a la cocina a desayunar y luego ir con Edward para ver que deseaba que hiciera el día de hoy cuando entro se encontró con todo un desayuno preparado y junto a él estaba Edward sonriendo.

Feliz cumpleaños cariño – hablo caminando hacia a ella aun que era algo que no se lo espera le emociono mucho – gracias- musito sonrojándose completamente el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la mesa para sentarla en su regazo para comenzar a darle la comida como una niña pequeña ella estaba contenta por su actitud pero también sabía lo que le esperaría en la noche aun que él jamás se había atrevido a tocarlo solo hadarle besos en el cuello asi deseaba que fuera ella no quería estar con nadien a la fuera y la madre de Edward le había pedido casi rogado que no la tocara hasta que tuviera edad suficiente claro eso ella no lo sabía.

Bueno bella voy a salir pero a las 7 te quiero lista por qué vamos a ir a cenar y después a casa de mis padres – dijo cuando ya todo en orden ella asintió y el salió de la cocina aun que todo iba a vienen bella seguía sintiendo se triste porque no sabía nada de su mama asi que subió a su habitación y busco a la foto que había dejado renne en su maleta lloro al ver la no podía creer que ya habían pasado solo 7 años desde aquella noche.

Tocaron el timbre y ella bajo corriendo las escaleras cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Jacob el jardinero del cual Edward estaba celoso el traía una ropa bastante formal y una rosa roja la cual extendió para que bella la tomara - feliz cumpleaños bella – dijo besando su mejilla

Gracias es muy amable de tu parte haberte acordado – hablo terminándose de sonrojar el rio ella le dio paso hacia la casa y el saco un cajita la cual abrió tenía un pulsera de plata que tenía una B colgada – es preciosa pero no debiste molestarte – dijo tomando la pulsera en sus manos.

No fue un molestia mi tía me ayudo elegirla – hablo el chico sentándose en uno de los muebles - ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto ella caminando hacia la cocina.

Solo si no es licor está bien – bromeo él cuando ella entro a la sala con dos vasos de gaseosa le entrego uno y ambos rieron charlaron sobre la música que les gustaba hasta que el recibió una llamada de su padre a las 4 después despedirse bella vio el reloj eran casi las 5 asi que subió corriendo a su habitación se metió en la ducha.

Después de peinar su cabello y acomodarlo se coló el vestido con bastante cuidado de no dañar su cabello ya que le había llevado casi una hora acomodarlo, se coló un poco de maquillaje como le había dicho esme busco su zapatos y se los puso para luego bajar por la pulsera que le había regalado Jacob sabia no era buena idea pero es que le encantaba Edward llego justo a las 7 ella subió al auto.

¿Cómo has pasado tu día? - pregunto cuando salieron de la gran mansión ella sonrió pero no dijo nada recordó su maravillosa tarde con Jacob llegaron al restauran en poco tiempo ya que forks es un pueblo bastante pequeño bajaron del auto.

Buenas noches señor Cullen pase adelante – dijo un mujer que no tenía más de 34 años la siguieron hasta un mesa bastante alejada de los demás bella no tuvo que molestarse en pedir ya que Edward había dejado todo ordenado ella comió en silencio a las 9 salieron del restauran aun que la casa de los Cullen y Edward estaban bastante alejadas del pueblo no quedaban cerca.

El auto se detuvo frente a la gran mansión de los Cullen era tan parecía a la de Edward pero esta era mucho más alegre bajaron del auto él le tomo la mano con delicadeza y subieron las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal antes de que pudieran ni siquiera tocar el timbre ya todos estaban en la puerta gritando- ¡feliz cumpleaños!-

Gracias – dijo bella entrando a la casa después abrazar a cada familiar menos a tanya y a Irina luego de cantar cumpleaños feliz Alice le dio un trozo de pastel que ella comió era fresa.

¡BUENO LLEGO LA HORA DE LOS REGALOS! – grito Alice para que todos le prestaran atención rosalie y emmett se levantaron Alice les entrego una caja pequeña ellos se la tendieron a bella quien la destapo era el ultimo ipod.

Te le coloque música – dijo emmett abrazándola ella le agradeció para luego ir con rosalie que la consideraba un gran hermana también la abrazo ellos sentaron y esme y Carlisle se levantaron tomaron su regalo para entregárselo a bella que cuando lo abrió era un celular de última generación ella se sonrojo pues sabía que el de ella ya estaba algo viejo.

Bueno me toca a mí – dijo jasper tomando su caja antes que Alice ella frunció el ceño para luego sacarle la lengua cuando bella lo destapo se emociono era toda colección de libros de paúl Coelho ella tenía tiempo queriéndola pero no la había podido comprar.

Alice tomo su caja y se la entrego ella la abrió para encontrarse con un juego de colores y de fotos de ropa combinada - ¿Qué esto?- pregunto ella viendo Alice

Bueno cariño es tu nuevo armario que esta todo convidado – respondió dando saltitos todos rieron junto con bella después de que todos los regalos fueran entregados conversaron hasta las 12 pero bella no se quería ir sabía lo que le esperaba.

¿esme me puedo quedar?- pregunto bella nerviosa cuando termino de meter todo en la maleta del auto Edward apretó los puños y fulmino a esme con la mirada – no lo sé cariño pregúntale a Edward - respondió

¿puedo?- pregunto ella inocentemente el negó y le indico que subiera al auto el camino a la casa fue en silencio cuando llegaron el bajo para abrirle la puerta del copiloto la tomo del brazo y le llevo casi arrastrada hacia la casa.

Isabella se puede saber por qué preguntaste si te podías quedar en casa a mis padres cuando sabes que no puedes – hablo con voz bastante fuerte ella se estremeció llegaron hasta su habitación y el la arrojo sobre la cama no sin antes quitarle la pulsera de plata que ella traía.

-¡NO! – grito ella pero ya era muy tarde Edward había reducido la preciosa pulsera de plata en pequeños pedacitos.


	3. Chapter 3

todos lo personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 3

Si cariño crees que no me entere que Jacob vino hoy y que te regalo una pulsera – susurro pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de bella ella comenzó a llorar el la tomo del cabello y la jalo con fuerza.

quiero que te quites toda la ropa – ordeno sentándose en su sofá - Edward por favor… yo no hice nada……malo – balbuceo ella se levanto de la cama para poder salir del cuarto sabia que Edward era rápido pero ella estaba a pocos centímetros de la puerta como para llegar y asi lo hizo pero antes de llegar a su habitación el la golpeo con la pared asiendo que su cabeza se estrellara y el dolor fuera insoportable.

Pero adonde crees que vas – grito abriendo la puerta de la habitación de bella sin más le arranco el vestido observando cada parte de su cuerpo ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero a él no le importo le dio una cachetada que hizo que si nariz comenzara a sangrar el sabor espantoso llego a su labios con rapidez.

Luego de golpear el pobre cuerpo tenia morados ya visibles y su cabeza daba vueltas ella no podía dejar de llorar sabía que no se podría levantar de la cama como mínimo en 2 días Edward podría ser bastante malo cuando se lo proponía.

Edward…… por favor……no aun no me siento preparada- musito mientras él se despojaba de su ropa ella se acomodo en la cama estaba muy débil el camino hasta ella y comenzó a besar sus pecho ella gimió pero no de dolor si no del placer que le producía el saco la ultima prenda que tenia bella.

Tu lo pediste bella – musito mordiendo el lóbulo de oreja – además ya eres gran – concluyo llevando su mano hasta su centro ella grito cuando sintió como él jugaba con su clítoris.

Por favor – lloriqueo pero él no dijo nada le sonrió con bastante maldad – solo soy un adolecente ¿por qué no llamas tanya? ¿por qué justo yo? – dijo jadeando

El la tomo fuertemente para después jalar su cabello – no vuelvas a nombrar a tanya y porque tú eres mía y solo estás conmigo para servirme para nada mas – dijo entrando en ella – solo dolerá por un momento – dijo cuando ella gimió por el dolor luego de unos minutos Edward comenzó mover sus caderas con fuera mientras jugaba con sus pecho ella solo podía pedir más entre gemidos.

Después de que llegaron al clímax ambos al mismo tiempo ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro el beso su frente mientras salía de ella con cuidado busco su ropa interior y se la coloco para volver con ella quien no decía nada solo estaba jadeando.

Cuando bella trato de levantarse gimió por el dolor de todo su cuerpo en especial su entre pierna él se acerco sabía lo que bella deseaba asi que beso todo su cuerpo con sus labios fríos y preparo un baño con agua tibia para que sus palpitantes golpes se calmaran un poco.

Gracias – musito cuando él la dejo dentro del jacuzzi pero lo que ella no sabía es que él iba a entrar apenas el castigo de bella estaba comenzando aun tenía todo el domingo para castigarla por todo lo malo que había hecho desde hablar con el jardinero hasta irse al pueblo sin permiso.

No cariño apenas es que comenzamos el castigo – dijo mientras besaba todo su cuello pero ella no podía mas estaba cansada aun que estar con Edward había sido muy bueno no quería tener relaciones el introdujo en ella un dedo haciedola gritar de dolor por que no estaba preparada, cuando metió el segundo bella se aferro a su espalda por el dolor que sentía.

Edward…..me las….timas – susurro mientras el sacada sus dedos para volver a introduccirlos con más fuerza – lo siento amor si te lastimo solo déjate llevar – dijo con voz ronca y ella gimió luego de un momento sus dedos entraban y salian de ella haciéndola gritar de placer cuando llego al orgasmo la sentó en su regazo.

Tengo sueño – dijo cuando él la envolvió en una toalla llevandola hasta su cama y le dio un camisón para dormir el cual se lo puso con su ayuda la recostó de la cama en un parpadear de ojos ya tenía una ropa para dormir las luces estaban apagadas solo estaba la luz de la mesita de noche.

El comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura pero cuando ella se alejo el la tomo del brazo la jalo con fuera tanto que pensó que se lo había sacado de lugar – por favor quiero dormir – susurro el acaricio su mejilla y ella sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en un sueño.

Cuando se despertó estaba sola en su habitación sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido se levanto con un gran esfuerzo lo hizo bajo las escaleras de la casa con cuidado porque le dolía todo después de desayunar camino hasta el despacho de Edward.

Buenos días – dijo entrando al despacho pero cerró los ojos de inmediato Jessica estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward mientras él la besaba – lo siento – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación no importaba lo mucho que le doliera su cuerpo; la había utilizado como siempre le había recordado lo poca cosa que era que siempre la utilizaría solo para decirle quien era el que tenia todo poder si bien ella sabía que lo de ayer era un castigo no podía negar que Edward la había hecho estremecer y gritar de placer por mas malo que fuera.

se dejo caer en la almohada para poder llorar libremente a los pocos minutos entro Edward – Isabella no era mi intención que vieras eso Jessica solo llego y bueno…-

No quiero tus explicaciones Edward vete con ella yo me quedo aquí como siempre por ser una estúpida humana que su mama regalo cuando tenía 10 y ahora tiene 17 vive con un hombre que la castiga, maltrata y el cual le quito su tesoro más preciado su virginidad a noche por un castigo por haber hablando con el jardinero – grito rompiendo en la grimas no sabía por qué se comportaba asi jamás le importo lo que Edward hiciera con su vida siempre le daba igual

Bella no me hables de esa manera – dijo Edward estaba molesto y ella lo sabia pero no le importaba – cariño sabes que te quiero pero me sacas de mis casillas – dijo besando su mejilla

Y que se supone que es mi castigo esta vez porque no creo que me puedas quitar mas nada – hablo con ironía subiendo un ceja si Edward era difícil de controlar su temperamento esto lo lleva al límite de furia bella jamás se había atrevido a retarlo y eso lo pagaría muy caro.

Bella cariño no quiero ser malo esta vez contigo te quiero por ti hecho todo – suspiro – pero me estas retando y eso lo pagaras asi no quieras; ahora se buena niña y compórtate como tal si bella – concluyo besando su cuello para luego salir de la habitación ella suspiro pero se tenso cuando escucho el cerrojo.

A las 6 Edward la dejo salir de su habitación para que cenara ella comió en silencio mientras él a notaba unas cosas en su agenda – cariño te voy a llevar a casa de mis padres estarás 4 días cuando mucho porque se presento un problema con una de las empresas en Londres – dijo antes de la salir de la cocina para regresar con una maleta en sus manos.

Salieron de la casa bella estaba feliz por ir a casa de los Cullen no tendría que ver a Edward en 4 días él le abrió la puerta del auto cuando llegaron bajo con una gran sonrisa pero él estaba serio la tomo del brazo con fuerza por suerte los golpes de bella no se notaban claro que los Cullen si lo harían pero un humano normal no.

Escúchame bien Isabella ni una palabra de lo de anoche por que las pagaras muy caro te quiero cariño – musito besándola ella puso resistencia pero termino cediendo le entrego la maleta ella subió las escaleras con cuidado y toco el timbre no paso ni un segundo para que la puerta se abriera y tras ella estaba Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa.

Bella que bueno verte – dijo Carlisle tomando la maleta en sus manos ella entro para encontrarse con emmett y jasper en una batalla de WII ambos no paraban de reír, Alice y rose veían unas revista de moda, esme acomodaba unas rosas, todos se voltearon hacia a ella y sonrieron.

Buenos noches – dijo entrando a la sala y sentándose junto a esme quien no tardo en demostrar la alegría que le daba que bella estuviera con ellos por 4 días sin embargo cuando la vio directamente a sus ojos noto que bella no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos ya no era la misma chica que había salido a noche de su casa.

Bella cariño por qué no te vas a dormir – dijo esme seria mientras ambas salían de la sala bella asintió y subió hasta la habitación que era de ella en casa de los cullen se ducho y se puso un pijama pero no pudo reprimir la intriga y se acerco a las escaleras para escuchar de que hablaban en la sala.

Edward hizo lo que tanto nos temíamos – dijo esme sollozando contra el pecho de Carlisle lo bastante fuerte como para que hasta bella lo pudiera escuchar – esme cariño te refieres a que Edward abuso de bella a noche – pregunto Carlisle bella sintió como una lagrima corría por su rostro era verdad el había abusado de la manera más cruel le había quitado su inocencia.

Pero como se atrevió se lo pedimos le dijimos que no lo hiciera por el bien de todos – hablo emmett golpeando la mesa bella se estremeció se acerco mas para poder ver con claridad pero sin ser descubierta – Edward no tiene perdón de nada ni de nadien – suspiro rose junto emmett quien estaba serio y hasta se podía decir furioso.

Nos tenemos que calmar y no podemos interferir en nada si lo hacemos Edward se pondrá peor – dijo jasper caminando hacia las escaleras bella corrió hacia su habitación para que no la vieran y se soltó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

gracias a las personas que me dejaron mensajes y que me agregaron a sus alertas de historias para mi es un gusto que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo.

todos los dias voy a subir uno o dos capitulos depende de que dia de la semana sea y recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada.

besitos!!!=)


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas

* * *

Capitulo 4

Buenos días bella cariño te traje el desayuno – dijo esme entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de plata la cual dejo en el escritorio bella le sonrió – muchas gracias esme por molestarte por mi – dijo levantándose para abrazarla

Para mí no es ninguna molestia cielo me encanta que estés con nosotros – la contradijo esme era un mujer amorosa y cariñosa le recordaba mucho a su madre asi que la consideraba como tal siempre que tenía un problema esme le decía que todo iba a salir bien incluso el primer año que paso junto a Edward ella iba toda las noches a contarle un cuento para que ella pudiera dormir muchas veces había tratado de llevársela con ellos pero era inútil Edward nunca lo iba a permitir asi que las cosas eran mejor como estaban.

¡BELLA!- grito Alice entrando a la habitación con su cartera seguida de rosalie - ¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunto caminando hasta ella con preocupación.

Pasa que nos vamos de compras llego la nueva colección de Prada y tenemos muchas cosas que comprar – respondio alice empujándola hacia la ducha que ya estaba lista bella se ducho lo más rápido ya que pequeña duende estaba detrás de la puerta contando los minutos se vistió con una falda de cuadros y una camisa blanca para despues tomar su jugo de naranja.

Ya dentro del porshe amarillo de Alice salieron directo a port Ángeles había un poco de trafico asi que tardaron en llegar ya que si fuera por Alice habrían llegado en 5 minutos dejaron el auto en la calle principal ya eran las 12 en el trafico habían durado 2 horas cosa por la que rosalie no para de maldecir por que ella también quería llegar rápido.

Buenas tardes señoritas en que las puedo ayudar – saludo una mujer en la puerta principal rose y la duende asintieron pero bella puso cara de confusión la mujer le sonrió y le extendido a cada una revista ellas comenzaron a recorrer la tienda sin parar de tomar cosas luego de comprar casi media tienda caminaron hasta la caja.

Bella cariño vamos por algo de comer para irnos a la casa – dijo rosalie dejando las bolsas en el auto ella Eligio comida Italiana llegaron a la casa a las 3:30 bella fue directo por su cuaderno mientras que Alice y rose le mostraban lo que habían comprado a esme cuando consiguió los cuadernos camino hasta el segundo despacho de la casa que era adonde estaba jasper.

- Hola jasper – musito abriendo la puerta el tenia un libro en la mano el cual dejo en el escritorio para acomodarse en su asiento ella camino hasta su puesto y dejo su libro de historia junto con el cuaderno – hola bella – dijo jasper tomando su cuaderno de notas ella comenzó a buscar su informe sobre los reyes y reinas pero no estaba entonces recordó que lo había dejado en la mesita de noche pero Edward no lo había metido en su maleta.

- jasper lo siento deje en casa el informe – hablo encogiéndose hombro jasper se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella cosa que la hizo asustarse – tranquila bella no hay problema me lo entregas cuando puedes – dijo caminando hacia uno de los estantes para tomar un libro de historia como el que tenia bella él le ordeno abrirlo en la página 80 y hacer las actividades de la pagina.

Después unas 2 horas bella ya había terminado toda su tarea con algo de ayuda de jasper en cosas que no entendía muy bien se la entrego y el las reviso la felicito por que todo estaba bien luego le dijo que para la próxima clase de historia trajera el informe y que se leyera la economía de Europa para el siglo XX ella salió del despacho directo a su habitación en la cama habían 15 bolsas de Prada.

Bella tomo una ducha bastante larga para después vestir con un pantalón de algodón y una franela manga larga bajo a la sala - ¡BELLA! – dijo emmett cuando la vio entrar en seguida recibió el típico abrazo de oso que la dejaba sin aire todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba Carlisle que no había llegado del hospital.

- propongo una noche de películas de terror – dijo Alice sacando dos películas la primera era la maldición de las hermanas y la segunda la isla siniestra bella no tenía muchas ganas aparte que le daba algo de miedo y cuando veían películas de terror normalmente estaba Edward y el la abraza para que ella no se sintiera miedo.

- es una idea fantástica – chillo emmett tomando asiento ya todo estaba oscuro rosalie y bella fueron a la cocina por gaseosa y dulces para ella cuando Carlisle llego Alice puso la primera película los cullen estaban muy tranquilos claro ellos no dormían y tampoco soñaban pero bella si lo asi ella se sentó junto a rose y emmett, esme y Carlisle sentaron juntos al igual que Alice y jasper.

A mitad de película bella abrazo a emmett el cual rio y le dijo miedosa a rosalie no le importo más bien rio junto a su esposo quien las abrazo ambas cuando la película termino eran las 10 esme y Carlisle se disculparon y se fueron a su habitación en la segunda película bella no para de temblar comió casi 3 barras de chocolate a las 12 el sueño la comenzó a vencer aun faltaba poco para que la película terminara se termino quedando dormida en los brazos de emmett.

Quien la llevo hasta su habitación ella se removió entre las sabanas hasta que encontró su almohada.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews

recuerde apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada

besitos!!!=)


	5. Chapter 5

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con su personalida y sus vidas

bueno chicas y chicos que leen esta historia les tengo que decir que este capitulo es algo fuerte asi que si no les gusta esta clase de capitulo es mejor que no lean todo queda bajo su responsabilida yo solo cumplo con decirles.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Los 4 días habían pasado bastante rápido cosa que a bella no le gustaba porque sabía que Edward la castigaría cuando la viera y lo peor ella misma se lo había buscado al retarlo de esa manera asi que no se podía quejar no le quedaba de otra una de las cosas que adoraba de Carlisle era que cuando Edward estaba muy molesto lo mandaba fuera del país por algo de la empresa por que aun que el trabajara en el hospital el también tenía derecho sobre la gran empresa de la familia Cullen.

- bella, jasper te va llevar a tu casa porque Edward no puede venir por ti – dijo esme con voz triste mientras bella cerraba su maleta para salir de la habitación después de despedirse de todos y prometer que le pediría a Edward que la dejara venir de vuelta ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la casa todas luces estaban encendidas jasper se despidió de ella y le entrego su maleta Edward estaba en la puerta eso la hizo recordar la primera noche que lo vio ella se estremeció y camino hasta la puerta.

- hola bella – susurro el besando su mejilla con delicadeza le quito la maleta y ella subió hasta su habitación se cambio para luego bajar a la sala como Edward le había ordenado cuando llego habían una seria de bolsas las cuales eran para ellas cada vez que el salía de viaje le traía muchas cosas.

Le agradeció por toda la ropa y joyas que le había traído mientras el sonreí - ¿Edward puedo irme ya a mi habitación?- pregunto levantándose del mueble el negó y le dio la mano para guiarla hasta su habitación bella se estremeció sabía lo que le esperaba - acuesta bella- ordeno cerrando la puerta ella asi lo hizo el apago las luces y se subió a la cama la abrazo con fuerza y ella tembló.

- no te voy hacer nada Isabella tranquila – murmuro para luego reír – bueno aun no – ronroneo en el cuello de bella mientras lo mordía y ella gemía para luego volver a recostarse de su pecho se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Cuando se despertó ya no estaba Edward vio su reloj eran las 12 se levanto y bajo las escaleras rápidamente para ver si ya se había ido y asi era por que casa estaba en silencio comió para luego subir a su habitación hacer la poca tarea que tenia para ver a jasper el lunes y entregarle todo lo que le había pedido.

El timbre sonó dos veces ella bajo para abrir sabía perfectamente que eran Jacob y zafrina que venían todos los viernes ayudarla con la limpieza de la casa ellas los saludo Jacob se fue al jardín y zafrina comenzó a limpiar las habitación que era la única parte de la casa que bella no limpiaba porque Edward se lo tenía prohibido.

A las 6 llego Edward con un gran sonrisa le entrego su paga a Jacob por su trabajo y luego a zafrina bella no le dirigió la palabra hasta que bajo a la cocina el estaba sentado en la mesa sacando unas cuentas - buenas noches Edward – musito tomando un vaso con leche tocaron el timbre y ella fue abrir para su sorpresa se encontró con tanya que traía la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo la cual paso sin siquiera saludar.

Bella la siguió hasta la cocina adonde había dejado su vaso con leche y una tostada su rostro se descompuso cuando vio que Edward besaba a tanya con el mayor descaro asi que salió rápidamente y se fue a su habitación estaba triste porque otra vez Edward la decepcionaba y le recordaba quien era la noche paso rápido.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que había dormido más de lo normal y es que claro si los gritos de tanya eran insoportables ella se ducho como era sábado sabia que Edward no iba a salir de la casa y también sabía que hoy sería su gran castigo cuando estaba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello no pudo evitar llorar ella necesitaba saber de su madre lo deseaba con toda sus fuerzas asi que se lleno de suficiente valor para bajar a la piscina que era adonde se encontraba Edward y preguntarle a adonde estaba su madre.

El estaba sentado con un libro ella abrió la gran puerta de vidrio y salió - Edward necesito hacerte un pregunta- dijo el asintió y ella suspiro - ¿Edward adonde esta mi madre?- pregunto Edward le hizo espacio en el mueble y ella sentó junto a él quien la abrazo.

- no lo sé Isabella lo único que se de tu madre es que te dejo conmigo hace 7 años – mintió el sabia que la madre de bella estaba en Londres y esa era la razón por la cual se había ido 4 días porque renne lo había llamado para decirle que necesitaba dinero después de todo el la había enviado a Londres a trabajar con la escusa de que el cuidaría de bella muy bien claro que renne sabía que eso era mentira sabia de la obsesión que tenia Edward con Isabella pero su ambición por el dinero era mucho más grande que el amor que le tenía a su hija.

- pero…- ella fue interrumpida por Edward quien le había apretado levemente su mejilla ella suspiro – nada hay que hablar Isabella eres mia te compre para mí porque que te quiero – susurro bella se tenso en sus brazos de todas las cosas que le había dicho nunca le había dicho que la había comprado eso asi que ella sintiera más sucia que nunca.

- cariño hoy esa sábado y si mal no recuerdo tenemos algo pendiente – gruño arrancándole su camisa ella trato de levantarse pero él la apretó – no pequeña no te opongas por que será peor además tu me dijiste que ya nada podía ser peor eso lo veremos amor – dijo sacándola del jardín para llevarla a su habitación

Ya dentro de ella la arrojo a la cama mientras le quitaba toda su ropa ella comenzó a llorar cuando sintió como apretaba su muñecas con fuerzas para apoderase de su seno derecho con fuera pero el dolor de sus muñecas fue remplazado por el placer que le estaba dando Edward.

- edwaaaaaar – lloriqueo ella cuando sintió como él la apretaba más contra la cama haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera el no presto atención ya que la levanto para arrojarla contra el mueble y luego tomar un correa de cuero con la cual azoto su espalda ella grito de dolor Edward era un monstruo la correa volvió a su espalda luego de un pegarle por unos segundo la levanto y la llevo hasta la cama.

- Viste cariño que esto si puede ser peor- murmuro besando todo su cuerpo ella gimió no podía negar que cuando Edward la besaba hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer pero tampoco podía dejar de recordar que el era quien le producía dolor cada vez que lo deseaba el entro en ella con un solo movimiento ella grito cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza haciéndola gemir y pedir aun mas cada vez ella se aferro a su espalda con fuerza cuando llego al clímax Edward llego a los poco segundos ella se recostó de su pecho estaba muy cansada como para moverse a su habitación.

Antes de sumergirse en profundo sueño escucho como Edward susurraba – lo siento mi Ángel –ella sonrió para terminar de dormirse se despertó cuando sintió como la luz golpeaba su cara Edward estaba aun con ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- buenos días – musito ella tratando de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda era muy grande ella se dejo de nuevo caer en su pecho no quería llorar y si se levantaba el dolor iba hacer mucho Edward la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta el jacuzzi adonde la dejo pero no entro con ella lo cual la relajo por un buen rato antes de salir ya el dolor en su espalda no le molestaba ya que el aguaba había logrado calmarlo.

Salió del baño para irse a su habitación y vestirse eligió un cómodo vestido blanco del algodón y bajo a la cocina para desayunar – bella vamos a salir – dijo Edward entrado a la cocina ella asintió busco unas zapatillas para poder salir de la casa subió al auto -¿adónde vamos?- pregunto ella cuando el encendió su precioso volvo plateado.

- vamos a un lugar que descubrí la primera vez que vine a esta pueblo – respondió sonriéndole ella asintió llegaron hasta una parte de la montaña adonde no se podía andar mas en auto ella bajo y el la subió a su espalda para correr hasta que llegaron a un prado lleno de luz Edward comenzó a brillar como lo hacía siempre cosa que a ella le maravillaba.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí?- pregunto inocentemente el la abrazo con fuerza para luego besarla con dulzura – te traje aquí para que entendieras que no solo te tengo para castigarte o maltratarte que te tengo por qué te quiero – respondió mientras ambos se sentaban ella sonrió era extraño cuando Edward le habla de esa manera pero lo adoraba de una forma a otra.

- bella tengo que ir a buscar al auto la canasta no tardare – susurro antes desaparecer entre los arboles ella sonrió para luego levantarse y alejar un poco del prado necesitaba caminar para saber que todo era real pero se alejo de mucho cuando se dio vuelta para regresar no encontró el camino ella comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo y gritar el nombre Edward quien salio detrás de un árbol ella corrió hacia sus brazos pero él no le correspondió el abrazo solo la saco de ahí hasta el prado.

- Isabella ¿Por qué te alejaste cuando te dije que no te movieras?- pregunto el caminando de un lado a otro - yo……. Lo siento – respondió antes de llorar tenía miedo de que Edward la castigara por eso sabia que él lo tomaría como un falta de respeto sin embargo el la tomo en sus brazos mientras acunaba su rostro.

- no te voy a castigar Isabella cálmate- susurro besando su frente ella sintió como un gran peso salía de su cuerpo porque no quería a que volvieran a castigarla y mucho menos después de lo de anoche su espalda aun estaba marcada por el fino cuero que la había golpeado si bien Edward podía ser malo nunca la había azotado con una correa de cuero.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el prado ella comió mientras él le contaba alguna cosa de su vida ella le dijo que música le gustaba y por qué le había pedido que la llevara a comprar CD despues que cumplí 14 cuando el crepúsculo comenzó salieron del prado para irse a la casa había sido uno de sus mejores días y eso que eran pocos ya que Edward no la dejaba salir mucho de la casa.

Cuando llegaron ella subió a ducharse las marcas en sus espalda se notaban mucho asi que se coló un camisón para bajar a la cocina por algo de tomar – bella voy a salir pero regreso pronto activare el sistema de alarmas – dijo Edward ella asintió la casa quedo completamente sola ella encendió su computadora y entro en la página de google adonde coló "renne Higginbotham" mientras que se cargaba busco una libreta.

Se abrieron diferentes direcciones pero ningún dato daba con los de su madre cosa que la frustro sobre manera asi que sin más se levanto de su silla y se acostó tomo su ipod para buscar la melodia de claro de luna la comenzó a escuchar para poco a poco quedarse dormida.

* * *

primero que nada gracias a todos por su reviews y por agregarme como su historia favorita o en sus alertas la verdad es una gran emocion para mi y por favor digame si les gusto y si tiene alguna sugerencia o si hay algo que no les gusta tratare de solucionarlo =)

por otra parte les tengo un propuesta les gustaria que escribiera un historia de jasper y alice? solo diganme con apretar el botoncito verde y dejarme su mensaje

adelanto del otro capitulo:

- edward puedo ir hoy a casa de tu padres alice me dijo que me iba ayudar a buscar datos sobre mi mama en la biblioteca - dijo bella entrando a su despacho - no Isabella no puedes cuantas veces te tengo que decir lo mismo - respondio edward levantadose de su asiento bella asintio para luego salir del despacho hacia su habitacion.

el telefono comenzo a sonar y bella lo tomo rapidamente - hola edward - dijo la voz de su madre desde el otro lado del telefono

-!MAMA!- grito bella pero ya edward le habia arrancado el telefono de la mano...

besitos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas.

bueno chicas y chicos se que mucha se estaran preguntando por que edward estan malo con bella asi que les voy a decir las dos primeras razones

la primera: recuerden que el es bipolar y eso es algo que no lo puede controlar del todo muy bien aun que muchas veces lo llega a lograr depende la situacion en que este.

la segunda: el cree que bella no lo ama asi que piensa que cual es el problema que sufra si igual lo haga o no ella nunca lo va amar como el a ella.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Como era lunes el despertados comenzó a sonar a las 8 haciendo que bella se despertara sobre saltada después de ducharse y desayunar preparo sus cuadernos para sus clases de hoy ya que jasper llegaría a las 9:30 Edward se había ido a la empresa temprano como todo los lunes la casa estaba completamente limpia jasper llego justo a la hora acordaba ellos pasaron al salón de estudio.

- bueno bella me tienes todo lo que te pedí - pregunto jasper sentándose en su escritorio bella no respondió ya que había sacado toda la tarea para entregársela el la reviso coló la nota para después comenzar con la clase de química ella presto mucha atención ya que estaban trabajando con la nomenclatura tradicional cosa que no se la daba muy bien cuando termino le entrego una hoja la cual contenía un serie de preguntas ella las comenzó a contestar

Después que jasper le explicara química, física y biología llamo Alice para que fuera por él cuando llego bella la saludo ella traía un par de bolsas – Alice te puedo pedir un favor – dijo bella mientras la pequeña duende entraba la casa.

- claro bellita dime – chillo ella saludando a jasper – bueno es que yo quiero saber si me puedes acompañar mañana a la biblioteca para buscar algún dato clave de mi madre para poder dar con ella ya que en la biblioteca esta su partida de nacimiento - hablo bella sonrojándose

- por supuesto que te puedo acompañar pero le tienes que preguntar a Edward no a mi cariño – dijo con voz maternal después de que Alice y jasper se fueran bella subió a su habitación se coló una ropa para dormir ya que eran las 7 de la noche y Edward aun no había llegado cosa extraña pero de seguro que debía estar con una de sus "amigas" o con tanya encendío el televisor pantalla plana para sentarse haber algun programa.

- buenas noches bella – dijo Edward entrando a su habitación ella se voltio hacia él quien tenía un gran sonrisa en su rostro - buenas noches – musito mientras el salía de la habitación bella no podía dormir asi que decidió ir hasta la habitación de Edward para pedirle algún libro para leer o simplemente para hablar con él un rato.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró con Edward sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados ella paso y le pregunto que si le podía dar un libro cosa a la que el negó haciéndole un lado en la cama – puedes quedarte adormir si quieres asi no te sientes sola – dijo levantándose de la cama para ir por su ropa de dormir bella se levanto rápidamente de la cama para salir de la habitación.

- bella no es lo que piensas de verdad te puedes quedar adormir – dijo el antes de que ella abriera la puerta – yo…. Solo… bueno – señalo la puerta con miedo sabia que Edward no le gustaba que lo dejaran solo - no hay de qué preocuparse – susurro ella se acostó y lo abrazo dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del delicioso olor de la piel se Edward el acariciar su espalda para hacer la relajar cosa que logro porque bella se durmió rápidamente.

- bella despierta – musito Edward moviendo el cuerpo de Isabella que estaba sudando descontroladamente cuando abrió los ojos el suspiro de alivio y ella se sobre salto -¿Qué paso?- pregunto con voz agitada

- solo fue un mal sueño del cual no querías despertar – le explico Edward abrazándola ella vio el reloj eran las 5 de la madrugada ella se volvió a costar pero no se quería quedar dormida asi que Edward volvió con ella a la cama.

- duérmete estoy aquí – susurro y asi lo hizo cuando se despertó eran las 9 Edward hoy no iría a la empresa por que aun tenía algunas cosas pendientes ella se cambio de ropa para bajar a desayunar y luego ir a preguntarle a Edward si podía ir a la biblioteca.

- Edward puedo ir hoy a casa de tu padres Alice me dijo que me iba ayudar a buscar datos sobre mi mama en la biblioteca - dijo bella entrando a su despacho - no Isabella no puedes cuantas veces te tengo que decir lo mismo - respondió Edward levantándose de su asiento bella asintió para luego salir del despacho hacia su habitación.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y bella lo tomo rápidamente - hola Edward - dijo la voz de su madre desde el otro lado del teléfono -! MAMA!- grito bella pero ya Edward le había arrancado el teléfono de la mano y colgado ella no tardo en comenzar a gritarle y apegarle con sus pequeños puños el la tomo por ambas muñecas para detenerla – basta Isabella – dijo llevándola hasta su habitación ella comenzó de nuevo gritar.

- ¿tú sabes adonde esta y no me lo quieres decir? – pregunto gritando cuando él la dejo en el sofá el asintió y ella se levanto para salir de la habitación pero Edward le bloqueo el camino ella había confiado en él cuando le dijo que no sabía adónde estaba ¿por qué le tenía que mentir asi? después de todo el nunca iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado por que mentirle - te odio – murmuro ella antes de recibir un cachetada por parte de Edward su mejilla ardía.

- nunca lo vuelvas a repetir – grito tomándola por los hombros - solo te digo la verdad Edward- grito ella para enseguida llevarse las manos a la boca no sabía lo que acaba decir Edward en seguida se enfurecería por eso sin embargo el camino hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos ella se asusto pero el beso su frente.

- no te voy a hacer daño bella lo prometo tranquila – susurro ella asintió – y en cuanto a tu mama te puedo decir que ella estaba viendo en Europa es lo único que te voy a decir por el momento – concluyo ella comenzó a llorar

- por favor Edward dime prometo portarme bien – sollozo en su pecho – Isabella sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas asi que no preguntes mas – gruño para después morder su cuello pero bella no se iba a quedar tranquila mañana Edward iría a la empresa y ella podría salir de la casa hacia la biblioteca a buscar información sabía que su castigo sería el peor de todos si Edward se enteraba pero ella necesitaba saber de su madre.

Salió de la habitación por un vaso de agua – bella esta noche el alcalde dará un fiesta a la cual tenemos que ir asi que a las 6 tienes que estar listas – hablo Edward saliendo al jardín ella asintió como eran las 2 decidió subir a su habitación para ver que vestido iba a utilizar como las marcas en su espalda eran visibles decidió un vestido totalmente tapado vino tinto se ducho después de peinar su cabello que le llevo bastante tiempo se coloco el vestido ya eran las 4:30.

Busco unas zapatillas no muy altas que hacían juego con su pequeña cartera negra, se coloco un poco de maquillaje faltando poco para las 6 bajo a la sala a espera por Edward quien no tardo en llegar con un traje negro se veía realmente encantador su cabello despeinado asi que bella suspira cada vez que lo tenía cerca y se comportara de manera cariñosa con ella.

- Isabella te vez preciosa con ese vestido – hablo abriendo la puerta del auto ella subió todos los cullen iban asistir a la fiesta al igual que ellos cuando llegaron se saludaron para pasar a su mesa todos estaban sonriendo hasta bella lo hacia emmett no paraba de hacer le bromas por las cuales ella se sonrojaba.

- emmett cullen deja tranquila a bella y compórtate – lo regaño rose – pero rose bebe no estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo haciendo puchero recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa quien le sonrió a Alice.

- chicos compórtense parecen niños – los reprendió Carlisle ellos rieron el alcalde se subió a la tarima para dar la bienvenida después de un largo discurso sobre la seguridad, el bienestar y la salud de todos los pobladores de forks se bajo para saludar a los invitados.

- buenas noches señor alcalde – dijo Carlisle dándole la mano al hombre quien le sonrió para luego presentarse con cada uno de los presentes en la mesa a la hora de la cena todos estaban en silecio comenzó a sonar una música de fondo y los mesoneros comenzaron a servir bella se limito a comer la ensalada mientras retaba a emmett a comer el también cosa por las cuales todos rieron ya que bella logro que se comiera un pedazo de lechuga.

A las 10 todos se levantaron de su asientos para ir a la pista de baila Edward se ofreció ya que bella se iba aquedar sola ella acepto pero le dijo que no sabía bailar muy bien cosa por lo que el rio la música comenzó era suave asi que él la abrazo con delicadeza ella dejo que su cabeza en el hombro de Edward después de unas 4 canciones se fueron asentar ella tomo una gaseosa todos los demas estaba conversando asi que ella estaba sola.

- bella – dijo emmett sentándose a su lado con un vaso vodka -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mientras toma otro poco de gaseosa – yo nada solo te reto a beber todo este vaso – hablo con voz inocente ella asintió y el rio después de tomarse el vaso comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada el le ofrecio otro el cual acepto con gusto.

- emmett no hiciste lo que creo verdad – dijo Edward tomando a bella del brazo pero emmett simplemente asintió para luego reír Edward les dijo a todos que se tenía que ir luego de explicar la estupidez que había cometido emmett.

- ¿Edward por que nos vamos?- pregunto bella divertida él no respondió solo la metió en el auto llegaron a la casa en pocos minutos el la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación pero bella no le dio tiempo de entrar a la casa ella capturo sus labios con rapidez y facilidad él le devolvió el beso entraron a la casa el no tardo en llevarla hasta su habitación y quitarle el vestido.

- te deseo Edward – susurro cuando él comenzó a besar sus pechos ella gimió y se presiono mas contra a él para desabotonar su camisa con rapidez el beso su centro haciéndola gritar por el placer que le producía esto el introdujo un dedo para tocar sus húmedas paredes.

- dime cuantos me deseas bella en este momento – murmuro antes de sacar su dedo haciendo que ella hiciera puchero – Edward… te deseo… más que a otra cosa – gimió cuando el entro en ella a los pocos minutos comenzó a mover su caderas con fuerzas ambos gemían el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al clímax ella grito y se dejo caer en el pecho de Edward.

ella se quedo dormida el sabia que toda la actitud de bella era por el alcohol que había tomado en la fiesta pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que las palabras que habían salido de sus labios fueran reales por que la amaba por más cruel que pudiera ser con ella muchas veces.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus mensajes la verdad es bueno saber sus sugerencias y opiniones.

adelanto del proximo capitulo:

- buenas tarde angela me puedes indicar adonde se encuentra la partida de nacimiento de renne Higginbotham - dijo bella entregandole a angela la bibliotecaria del pueblo un papel con el nombre escrito.

-claro- dijo la mujer colocando los datos en la computadora ella le entrego un papelito adonde decia "archivo 30,libro 7 y folio 105" ella le sonrio para comenzar su busqueda....

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada =)

A.A


	7. Chapter 7

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 7

Edward se fue a las 7 de la mañana a la empresa y bella se despertó a las 8 ella desayuno lo más rápido posible tenía que ir a la biblioteca se vistió con lo primero que encontró llamo a una línea de taxis ellos le dijeron que en 20 minutos llegarían ella sentó afuera de la casa a esperar estaba impaciente cuando el auto llego subió de inmediato y le indico al hombre adonde la tenía que llevar.

- señor necesito que me espere por unas horas le pagare el precio que me pida – dijo ella el hombre asintió y ella bajo del auto la biblioteca estaba cerrada aun asi que camino hasta una de las tiendas de comida para comprar algún dulce.

- hola bella – dijo Jacob cuando ella entro a la tienda el tenia una gaseosa ella se acerco y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla después compro una gaseosa como la biblioteca abría a las 11 ella acepto a sentarse un rato a charlar con Jacob - ¿y qué me cuentas?- pregunto él mientras ella se sentaba.

- nada nuevo ahorita voy a la biblioteca para buscar la partida de nacimiento de mi mama – dijo ella mientras el sonreía – ¿tu mama es renne higginbotham? – pregunto ella asintió

- ella fue una gran amiga de mi padre antes de irse de forks y dejarte a cargo de Edward Cullen- respondió – tal vez el te pueda ayudar con algún dato sobre ella ya que tú no te debes acordarte mucho porque solo tenias 10 cuando ella se fue - hablo ella sonrió era muy buena idea.

- bueno lo que pasa es que hoy no puedo un taxi me espera – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – vamos bella yo te llevo a mi casa hablas con mi padre le preguntas que si sabe algo después te traigo a la biblioteca y te llevo a tu casa volveremos antes de que vuelva Edward – dijo él mientras la jala de un brazo bella primero lo dudo pero ella necesitaba saber si el papa de Jacob le podía dar algo clave que le pudiera decir en que parte de Europa estaba su madre.

Después cancelarle al taxi y decirle que se podía ir ella subió al auto de Jacob el camino a la push era algo fascinante todo era vegetación entraron en la reservación luego de unos 15 minutos la casa de Jacob era pequeña pero se veía agradable - bueno bella mi papa está en una silla de ruedas asi que no va poder salir a recibirte como te lo esperas pero estará encantado de verte – musito Jacob abriendola puerta de bella para que bajara entraron a la casa.

Billy el papa de Jacob le ofreció asiento ella estaba encantada con la familiaridad de la casa todo era tan pequeño pero tan perfecto a la vez – Isabella swan que gusto verte de vuelta – hablo Billy tendiéndole la mano – bueno dime a que debo tu visita – pregunto.

- la verdad estoy aquí porque quiero saber si usted sabe algo que me pueda decir adonde esta mi madre – suspiro cuando vio que Billy negaba ella lo sabia no tenía que haber venido se despidió de él para decirle a Jacob que la llevara pero él había ido a playa asi que siguió el camino como le dijo Billy él estaba sentado en la arena – hola – susurro sentándose a su lado

- hola mi papa te pudo ayudar en algo – susurro ella negó mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla - ¿Por qué lloras bella mi papa te dijo algo malo?- pregunto pero ella no respondió solo lo abrazo.

- Jacob yo pensé que tu papa me podía decir algo de verdad yo quiero ver a mi mama – sollozo mientras se levantaba – llévame de vuelta al pueblo por favor – caminaron juntos hasta su auto ya la biblioteca estaba abierta Jacob le dijo que iría por algo de tomar.

- buenas tarde Ángela me puedes indicar adonde se encuentra la partida de nacimiento de renne Higginbotham - dijo bella entregándole a Ángela la bibliotecaria del pueblo un papel con el nombre escrito.

-claro- dijo la mujer colocando los datos en la computadora ella le entrego un papelito adonde decía "archivo 30, libro 7 y folio 105" ella le sonrió para comenzar su búsqueda subió hasta el segundo piso camino hasta el archivo 30 como decía en el papelito cuando por fin logro sacarlo el libro del gran archivo camino con él hasta una de las mesas.

- conseguiste lo que buscabas – pregunto jacob llegando con un agua que dejo en la mesa ella asintió el tomo su muñeca ella se sobre salto no lleva la pulsera y de seguro Jacob preguntaría adonde estaba - ¿bella y la pulsera que te regale no te gusto por qué no la traes puesta?- pregunto con voz triste ella negó rápidamente – claro que me gusto jake solo que la deje en la mesita de noche – respondió para volver su vista al libro.

Comenzó a pasar las paginas pero en ninguna estaba asi que le dijo Jacob que por favor fuera con Ángela y que le preguntara si eso eran los únicos datos que tenían sobre la partida de nacimiento o si podía estar en otro archivo cuando volvió le dijo que eso era lo único que Ángela podía conseguir por que no había más nada en la biblioteca ella suspiro volvió a llevar el libro cuando vio su reloj eran las 6:30 había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca Edward llegaría a las 7.

Cuando abrió las puertas de la biblioteca su cuerpo retrocedió para chocar con el pecho de Jacob Edward estaba parado con la vista fija en ella mientras le sonreí – hola Edward – dijo Jacob estrellando su mano Edward lo saludo bella camino con la mayor fuerza del mundo ya que sus pies no se podían mover.

- hola bella cariño – dijo Edward besando su mejilla – hola Edward- murmuro mientras se alejaba un poco no quería estar cerca de él sabía que su castigo sería el peor que haya podido recibir en su vida y nada había tenido resultado todo había sido en vano muchas veces se preguntaba por qué Edward la maltrataba de esa manera que le había hecho ella para recibir esa vida.

- bueno Jacob gracias por traer a bella por a mí a la biblioteca yo no podía porque tenía que ir a la empresa ahora isabella vamos a la casa tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – dijo Edward mientras tomaba a bella del brazo para hacerla subir al auto Jacob se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla para irse.

-¿asi que Isabella pensaste no me enteraría?- pregunto Edward subiendo al auto ella no respondió – y por lo que veo no conseguiste nada y asi va hacer por mucho tiempo- concluyo el camino fue muy rápido no paso ni un segundo para que Edward sacara a bella arrastra del auto dentro de la casa subieron a su habitación adonde la dejo caer en el frio piso para luego llevarla por toda este.

- tú fuiste el que elimino todos los registro – grito ella para recibir dos cachetadas – si cariño yo elimine hasta el último rastro de tu madre mas nunca la vas haber bella entiéndelo y no inteste buscarla porque te juro que acabo con ella – susurro mordiendo fuertemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- y mira que fui bueno contigo trate de no maltratarte pero esto es el colmo del descaro de tu parte tu misma te estás buscando un castigo que esta por empezar – murmuro – ahora quiero que te quites toda la ropa y sin responder – ordeno ella se levanto del duro piso para comenzar a quitar cada prenda que traía puesta el la observo pero le ordeno que para cuando iba a quitar sus bragas.

Ella se detuvo no sabía lo que iba hacer el la toma del brazo para llevarla al mueble a donde estaba sentado hay la dejo mientras se levanta ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió como una fina correa de cuero azotaba su espalda sus heridas palpitaban por el dolor que sentía Edward comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de bella asiendo que el gélido tacto calmara el dolor ella suspiro su boca estaba seca.

- Edward…agua- susurro mientras él la sentaba en su regazo y la comenzaba a besar el le tendió un vaso el cual ella tomo con desesperación su piel palpitaba - gracias – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello Edward él le arranco sus bragas mientras la dejaba en su cama.

- lo siento tanto Isabella – dijo besando su cuello – tu…no tienes corazón…- pero fue callada por un cachetada que hizo que su nariz sangrara y sus ojos se abrieran por la impresión el rostro de Edward se había transformado en una máscara de ira

- como se te ocurre decir que yo no tengo corazón bella yo te quiero te adoro pero me sacas de mis casillas y no lo puedo dejar pasar cariño por ti bajaría hasta el cielo y mas – murmuro el besando el cuello de bella – no te voy a castigar Isabella ya fue suficiente – dijo levantándose de la cama y tapando a bella con el edredón.

Ella se sorprendió pensó que podría ser peor pero Edward había salido de la habitación con solo decir esas palabras ella se levanto sus espalda dolía pero necesitaba ver que le pasaba a Edward no quería que la castigara pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir busco un camisón y bajo al jardín ahí estaba el dentro de la piscina.

- Edward – dijo ella de pie en la piscina él se volteo hacia a ella y le sonrió –dime Isabella – musito saliendo de la piscina para tomar su toalla – bueno yo quería saber si estabas bien como te fuiste asi siento si te ofendí – musito ella sonrojándose el acaricio su mejilla.

- no cariño no me pasa nada y si salía de la habitación es porque no te quiero castigar quiero que entiendas que no eres mi juguete eres mi compañera la que está conmigo todos los días y por la cual daría a todo- susurro ella no pudo contener y lo abrazo el beso su frente para pasar sus manos por la espalda de bella ella gimió de dolor.

- te colocare una crema para que te calme el dolor – dijo mientras entraban a la casa ella asintió él se coló un mono para luego buscar la crema bella estaba en la cama cuando sintió que el frio liquido tocaba su piel que estaba lastima por los azotamientos de la correa el esparció la crema por toda su espalda para luego besar su cuello – Isabella por lo que más quieras no me vuelvas hacer enojar porque te tendré que castigar y no quiero- susurro ella asintió y el la abrazo.

- gracias por no castigarme más - el beso su frente Edward sabía que no podía castigar tanto a bella pero ella se los buscaba muchas veces además aun habían muchas cosas que ella tenía que aprender y saber sobre su familia.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad que me encanta saber que opinan y se les gusta o no.

bueno creo que en este capitulo ven como es edward de bipolar y cuanto bella se puede preocupar por el y su actitud.

en cuanto a las dudas que tienen mucho les prometo que en el proximo capitulo se aclarara una de las muchas que hay en esta historia =)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz


	8. Chapter 8

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas.

disculpe por la demora se me presentaron problemas para subir este capitulo la pagina no me lo permitia

* * *

Capitulo 8

- buenos días pequeña – dijo Edward cuando bella abrió sus ojos – hoy es un día soleado asi que voy a ir de caza con todos menos emmett que se ofreció a quedarse ya que él fue de caza ayer – musito ella le sonrió su espalda dolía a un pero no tanto como a noche Edward se fue a duchar ella se levanto de la cama no podía creer todo lo que Edward le había dicho a noche por un momento la había hecho sentir como un poco de mariposas saltaban en su estomago.

salió de la habitación para ir a ducharse el agua la relajo un poco necesitaba no volver hacer enfurecer a Edward le se lo había pedido y asi seria trataría de portarse lo mejor posible para que no la volvieran a castigar después de todo ella también lo quería aun que jamás lo demostraba ya que él nunca se lo permitía se vistió con un camisa manga larga que cubriera a su espalda por que las marcas aun se notaban mucho camino hasta la habitación cuando entro el estaba en su vestier.

- Edward…- dijo ella pero se detuvo el solo traía un toalla en la cintura su abdomen bien formado se veía aun mejor cuando las gotas de agua caían si control y su cabello despeinado él le sonrió – si bella dime – hablo con voz divertida ella se aclaro la garganta – bueno…yo quería saber… - el coló un dedo en sus labios para besar su mejilla.

- ve a la cama y acuesta ahorita te llevo la crema se que aun te duele la espalda – susurro ella asintió y salió casi corriendo sintió como sus bragas estaban húmedas asi que se removió un poco entre las sabanas incomoda porque tenía que tener esta sensación justo con Edward se tenso cuando sintió que el levanta su camisa para dejar la crema la cual esparció por toda la espalda presiono sus dedos sobre las marcas visible enseguida ella gimió por el dolor el coló un poco mas de crema.

Cuando termino se despidió de ella emmett llego a la media hora con un gran sonrisa bella bajo a la cocina a desayunar mientras el camina por toda la casa imitando a bella – emmett puedes dejar de hacer eso – pregunto cuando emmett imito como bella casi se caía

- claro bella seguro – dijo con voz de niña este iba hacer un día muy largo después de que ella comiera él le pregunto qué quería hacer - leer un libro – respondió riendo mientras el bufa y se dejaba caer en el mueble encendió el televisor y puso un canal de deporte ella comenzó a leer.

- qué tal si nadamos un rato en la piscina – dijo emmett levantándose para salir al jardín aun que bella no quería que el viera las marcas que Edward le había hecho en su espalda le encantaba la idea de tomar un poco de sol ella asintió y fue por su traje de baño de color negro se cubrió con la toalla blanca cuando llego emmett ya estaba flotando cosa que la izo reír por que parecía un gran salvavidas ella se quito la toalla para entrar a la piscina el agua Estaba deliciosa.

-emmett que dices de una competencia pero a paso humano – dijo mientras se toma del borde ya que no llegaba muy bien él le sonrió y se coló a su lado – de acuerdo – grito alegremente contaron hasta 3 para salir nadando emmett iba ganando pero bella también ambos iban debatiendo el primer lugar por centímetros pero emmett termino ganado haciendo que bella bufara no era justo el siempre lograba ganarle en todo lo que ella quería ganar.

- tranquila bella para la próxima me ganas – se burlo él mientras la ayudaba a salir de la piscina cuando bella se volteo para ir por su toalla emmett gruño al ver su espalda y se pregunto cómo su hermano podría lastimar a una persona de esa manera sobre todo a bella un ser tan delicado ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado el no pudo contener el impulso y toco su espalda – bella te duele mucho – pregunto el pero ella negó era verdad ya no le dolía tanto al menos que sus marcas fueran presionadas por algo.

- no me duelen emmett solo me molestan un poco pero ya se pasaran y en cuanto porque me paso esto yo misma me lo busque al desobedecer a tu hermano pero no importa peros cosas me han pasado – dijo tristemente el la abrazo para dejarla sin aliento pasaron la tarde en la piscina riendo y jugando a las 5 llego Edward emmett se despidió.

- ¿Cómo la pástate hoy?- pregunto Edward cuando ella entro a la casa – bastante bien entre las bromas de emmett pase la tarde – respondió para subir a su habitación – bella viste que vamos a salir a cenar y hacer algunas compras – dijo Edward entrando a su despacho ella se acomodo lo mejor que pudo salieron de la casa a las 7 directo a port Ángeles el camino fue normal.

- buenas noches señores su mesa esta lista – dijo una mujer en la puerta del restauran ellos asintieron después de que bella ordenara comió en silencio no quería hacer ningún comentario que pudiera enfurecer a Edward ya tenía bastante salieron del restauran y caminaron hasta el centro comercial lo que menos bella se imagino fue que el la llevara a la tiendan de victoria secret pero asi fue.

Después un rato dando vueltas por la magnífica tienda ella se decidió por unos 10 conjuntos de algodón y 5 de encajes elegidos con la ayuda de Edward cancelaron en la tienda para ir hasta la feria ya que bella quería un helado de chocolate de camino al auto Edward no paro de pasar sus manos por la espalda de bella que se estremecía – Isabella mañana mi madre te recogerá temprano para llevarte a que mi padre te ponga la inyección anticonceptiva – dijo Edward mientras ella subía aun que a bella no le agradara la idea de que la inyectaran esme la había obligado a inyectarse desde los 16 ya que sabía que Edward no duraría mucho en estar con bella y aun que ella no pudiera salir embarazada de el esme decía que era lo mejor porque ella era un adolecente después de todo ademas la ayudaba en sus ciclos mestruales.

Llegaron a la casa Edward dejo las bolsas en la habitación de bella y salió ella se ducho para luego ponerse la pijama y entrar a la cama cuando se estaba quedando dormida sintió como Edward empezaba a besar su cuello ella se sobre salto – Edward quiero dormir – murmuro pero se calló cuando sintió que el presionaba su espalda con fuerza.

- si Isabella ya lo sé ahora duerme – musito para salir de la habitación ella se quedo en blanco el jamás se comportaba asi pero eso le alegraba de una otro manera adora como era Edward cuando no la maltrataba se quedo dormida de nuevo.

El despertador comenzó a sonar a las 7 ella se levanto aun tenia sueño pero esme no tardaría en llegar y tenía que estar lista asi que se vistió desayuno como era jueves Edward no llegaría temprano ella sabía perfectamente que era el día que él se veía con Heidi o con jane de eso no había duda el timbre sonó y ella tomo su cartera esme la saludo cuando la vio y caminaron hasta el auto de Alice quien venía con ella y no paraba de quejarse por el trafico aun que a era poco a ella le parecía un infierno.

Llegaron al hospital a las 9 Carlisle las estaba esperando en su consultorio ella lo saludo y el le dijo sentara en la camilla para revisarla le ordeno quitarse todo menos su ropa interior para que se colocara una bata Alice y esme salieron del consultorio bella sentó mientras esperaba que Carlisle la comenzara a revisar el se impresiono un poco con las heridas de sus espalda después de revisar que todo estuviera bien la inyecto ella lloro eran una de las peores cosas del mundo cuando la inyectaban.

Después de salir del consultorio Alice y esme le dijeron que se iría con ellas a su casa y que ella la llevarían a las 6 de vuelta bella se emociono al saber que podía estar todo el día en casa de los cullen cuando llegaron jasper estaba en el jardín, rosalie tocaba el piano y emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados ella los saludo a todos.

La tarde fue muy agradable rosalie y Alice había decidieron hacer dos pasteles para ver quiénes eran mejores cocineras después transformarse en vampiros bella eran quien decidiría junto con esme quien evaluaría la decoración y emmett era el asistente de rosalie al igual que jasper de Alice a las 6 se despidió como ambos pasteles había ganado bella se llevo un pedazo de cada uno.

- bueno bella nos vemos el sábado – dijo Alice con voz triste bella le dio un sonrisa y bajo del auto la casa estaba vacía asi que subío a su habitación este eran uno de sus peores momentos estar sola en una casa tan grande no era lo mejor que había se cambio para ponerse a hacer la tarea que tenia de química pero no la entendía asi que decidió que cuando llegara Edward le preguntaría quien llego a las 9 cosa extrañaba por que normalmente los jueves no iba a dormir o llegaba después de las doces.

- hola ya cenaste – saludo entrando a la habitación ella negó y la verdad es que le estaba dando algo de hambre asi que se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina por algo de comer Edward la siguió ella comió una tostada con un vaso de jugo de naranja - Edward crees que me puedas ayudar con mi tarea de química – pregunto volteándose hacia el quien estaba recostado del marco de la puerta el asintió y ella fue por sus cuadernos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto observando la hoja que bella le había entregado ella señalo la tabla de las valencias él se lo explico con bastantes detalles hasta que ella lo entendió – gracias la verdad es que no entendía nada – musito besando su mejilla el acaricio su cuello para alejarla ella subió a su habitación.

- Edward mañana me puedes llevar al cementerio es que cumple mi padre 8 años de muerto y me gustaría llevarle flores como todos los años – pregunto ella entrando a la cama el asintió y apago la luz ella se tapo bien con el edredón por el frio y se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación bella abrió los ojos con dificulta no se quería despertar toda vía pero cuando vio la hora se levanto para ducharse y cambiarse iban hacer las 10 y Edward le había dicho que tenía que estar lista a esa hora después de tanto corre de un lado a otro estuvo lista a la hora acordada el ya la espera en el auto ella subió lo saludo llegaron al cementerio no sin antes pasar a comprar flores para la tumba.

Llegaron a la tumba ella quito las flores viejas para colocar las fresca después de rezar unas oraciones se acerco a Edward quien estaba sentado en el césped el abrió sus brazos para que ella lo abraza y asi lo hizo para comenzar a llorar si había algo que bella no podía superar era la muerte de su padre había sido muy duro para ella presenciar todo como ese hombre Phil le disparaba cuando el trataba de proteger a su madre el acaricio su cabello.

- el está bien adonde esta por favor no llores - susurro ella se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa y le sonrió pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor salieron del cementerio a Edward le partía el corazón ver a bella asi pasaron primero al súper mercado antes de ir a casa el bajo todas la bolsas para luego irse a la empresa zafirina y Jacob llegaron justo a la hora bella acomoda todas las compras junto con Jacob quien no paraba de hablar sobre cómo le había ido en un examen de física cuando terminaron el se fue al jardín hacer su verdadero trabajo y ella se quedo sentada un buen rato en la sala hasta que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

- buenas tardes por favor con el señor Edward cullen – dijo un hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono – el no es encuentra si le desea dejar algún mensaje – contesto bella pero la llama se había caído asi que ella subió a su habitación encendió su computadora coló algo de música y comenzó a ver si había algo interesante paso unas 3 horas sentada escribiendo cosas si sentido pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer a las 6 llego Edward quien les entrego su pago a zafrina y Jacob para que se retiraran.

- hoy te llamo un hombre pero colgó cuando le pregunte si te iba a dejar algún mensaje – dijo bella cuando el entro a su habitación el no respondió estaba algo molesto se le notaba en su rostro que no era el mismo de la mañana - ¿Edward te pasa algo?- pregunto pero él no respondio por qué ya la tenía encerrada entre la pared y su cuerpo ella jadeo cuando vio el deseo tan grande que se reflejaba en sus ojos sin previo aviso arranco sus bragas y introdujo un dedo en ella haciéndola y restregarse contra él en busca de mayor fricción pero rápidamente su dedo fue remplazado por la excitación Edward haciendo la gritar pensó que su garganta se desgarraba no tardaron en llegar a la cama el la beso con pasión y ira al mismo tiempo mientras ella recorría todo su cuerpo con sus pequeña manos mientras pedida mas el no tardo en mover sus caderas con fuerza haciendo que las caderas de ambos chocaran pero eso era lo demos ambos se estaban dando el mayor de los placeres que podían existir luego de unos minutos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo bella trato de levantarse pero una mano la detuvo para que ella se recostara de su pecho mientras el dibujaba círculos en su espalda ella se quedo dormía a los pocos minutos esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida porque ella también lo había deseado y lo había disfruto porque sabía que ella no había sufrido al estar con él simplemente le había correspondido como cuando dos personas se desean el uno al otro.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews para mi es una gran emocion y por favor dejemes saber si les gusto es importante saber sus opiniones eso hace que me motive a escribir aun mas.

bueno chicas y chicos creo que algunos se les aclararon algunas dudas en este capitulo

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace super feliz =)


	9. Chapter 9

todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas

bueno chicas este capitulo puede ser un poco cruel asi que si no les gusta el tipo de lectura por favor no la lean recuerden que yo no obligo a nadien hacer.

la verda chicas disculpen por la demora pero estaba haciendo tarea hasta ahorita asi que no habia tenido tiempo de sentarme en la computadora y subir el capitulo =)

* * *

Capitulo 9

Ya habían pasados dos semanas desde que Edward no castigaba a bella y ella se sentía bien por eso las marcas en su espalda ya no eran visibles sin embargo el cada noche le aplicada crema,mañana sábado todos tenían que viajar a Londres por ordenes de Carlisle cosa por la cual Edward no estaba muy alegre pero él no permitiría que bella se reuniera con alguien como renne.

- Isabella cuando llegue quiero la casa como siempre – dijo Edward entrando a la cocina bella tomo un poco de jugo para luego asentir él le sonrió y salió ella estaba contenta por fin podría ir a Londres era un lugar el cual había deseado conocer desde hace mucho tiempo y que Carlisle le digieran que todos tenían que ir para la fiesta de inauguración de una de las empresa nuevas la alegraba aun que solo fueran dos días iba hacer muy bueno ir ella hizo todos sus deberes antes de subir a su habitación a ducharse para poder salir con Alice quien le dicho que necesitaba que la acompañara a port Ángeles hacer unas compras cosa ilógica porque si iban de viaje para que quería comprar.

Salió junto con Alice a las 2 de la casa por suerte no había trafico fueron hasta la tiendas de las maletas de marcas ella compro 5 ya que le dijo que las de ella no "servían" – bueno bella entonces tienes todo listo – pregunto cuando iban camino a la casa – si duende ya está todo listo – se burlo como era posible que un ser como Alice pudiera comprar tanto en un segundo era algo increíble bella se despidió de alice quien no para de hablar de que iba a llevar a londres.

Edward llego a las 7 junto con jane quien venía muy contenta del brazo de el aun que jane estuviera con Edward a bella le da igual ella le agravada y jamás le dijo algo que le ofendiera a diferencia de tanya o Jessica – hola bella – dijo la chica entrando a la cocina – hola jane tiempo que no te veía – hablo ella sirviendo un vaso de agua.

- si es que estaba de viaje y sabes cómo es Edward hoy decidí acompañarlo porque estaba un poco molesto y para que no la pagara contigo me vine con el – susurro para que bella solo escuchara una de las cosas que bella le agradecía a ella y Heidi era que muchas de las veces que Edward la iba castigar ellas llamaban o lo detenían - gracias – musito ella para salir de la cocina a las 9 subió a su habitación.

- Isabella – dijo Edward entrando a la habitacion solo con un pantalón de dormir y con un potecito de crema en la mano ella se coloco boca abajo en la cama para que el pudiera aplicar la crema facilidad era un sensación extraña tener las manos de Edward tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos cuando termino beso su mejilla y salió ella se acomodo de nuevo para dormir pero escucho que alguien gritaba era la voz de jane.

- no es posible Edward que la hayas castigado de esa manera pensé que la crema era para otra cosa ella solo es una niña que necesita saber de su madre - grito jane bella se levanto y salió de la habitación con cuidado ellos estaban en la sala.

- ella ya no es una niña jane además yo la compre y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiero – respondió caminando hacia jane quien se alejo – nunca le piensas decir adonde esta su madre ella no tiene la culpa de sus errores – dijo para salir de la sala bella corrió prácticamente hasta su habitación y se acostó cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abrió cerró los ojos con fuerza – si tan solo supieras que tu madre están en Londres y que mañana vas a estar cerca de ella – suspiro jane saliendo de la habitación bella sonrió había logrado lo que tanto deseaba mañana irían a Londres y ahí estaba su madre ella se levanto de la cama para caminar hasta la mesita de noche adonde tenia la foto de renne.

Cuando despertó eran las 6 se ducho se vistió deportiva no podía creer que iría a Londres, hay estaba su madre le podría pedir a Alice o rose que la ayudaran a buscarla ellas no se negarían salieron de la casa a las 7 primero dejaron a jane en su departamento el camino al aeropuerto fue en silencio Edward estaba molesto eso se le notaba ya todos lo demás los esperaban abordaron el avión a las 8.

en el vuelo todos estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos bella no podía parar de imaginar cómo sería ver a su madre de nuevo, Edward pensaba en como haría para que bella no viera a su madre en la fiesta, Carlisle y esme estaban felices porque había logrado lo que tanto deseaban que bella pudiera ver a su madre de nuevo, Alice no para de pensar en compras mientras que jasper trataba de tranquilizarla, emmett fantaseaba con rose y ella leía un revista.

El avión aterrizo a las 5 de la tarde en el aeropuerto internacional de heanthrow, una limosina los esperaba a todos ellos fueron por sus maletas como los Cullen tenían una casa en Londres no iba a ser falta quedarse en un hotel la casa estaba bastante alejada de los centro comerciales cosa que Alice no le gustaba para nada la fiesta comenzaba a las 8 asi que les daba tiempo a todos para acomodarse.

- bella cuando Edward deje todo en tu habitación bajas para comenzar acomodarnos – dijo Alice cuando la limosina se estación frente a la gran mansión ella asintió después de que Edward dejara todo en su habitación ella ducho para ponerse una ropa más cómoda y bajar a la sala ya todo estaba en su lugar Alice tomo bella del brazo para llevarla a su habitación.

Después de un larga sección de belleza, le colocaron el vestido azul cielo, con un corte en la pierna que hacía que su rodilla derecha quedara al descubierto bella eligió unas zapatillas no muy altas en entre las dos que le mostro esme el maquillaje no fue gran cosa asi que a las 7 bella salió preparada para la fiesta – pero que linda estas enana – dijo emmett cuando la vio entrar a la sala.

- los mismo digo gran oso – se burlo a las 8 bajaron las chicas Alice traía un vestido verde botella no mas debajo de la rodilla pero igual de elegante, rosalie un vestido rojo que se asentaba perfectamente a sus maravillosas curvas y esme un vestido también largo rosado pastel todas se veían excelente los hombres tenían trajes negros la limosina llego a las 8 todos subieron bella no para de removerse en su asiento estaba muy nerviosa, Edward tomo su mano con fuerza y ella se tranquilizo.

Llegaron a la empresa en pocos minutos había una gran cantidad de periodistas ya que la empresa Cullen era una de las más importantes del mundo, bajaron Carlisle y Edward se fueron a una rueda de prensa mientras que los demas entraban a la fiesta emmett tenía a rose abrazada de la cintura y no para de susurrae cosas a su oído cosa por la cual ella no parada de reír.

- chicos compórtense – siseo esme simulando tomar un poco de vino bella se limito a pedirle al mesonero que le trajera un gaseosa Carlisle y Edward entraron a la fiesta pocos minutos después esme se fue junto con Carlisle a saludar a los invitados todos los demás se fueron a la pista de baile como Edward estaba hablando con unos hombres bella tomo su pequeña cartera para ir al tocador a retocar un poco sus labios camino por un pasillo bastante oscuro por donde él había indicado uno de los mesoneros cuando entro al tocador no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su madre estaba frente al espejo.

- ¡MAMA!- grito ella la mujer se sobre salto y se volteo hacia a ella con una gran sonrisa – mi niña – dijo abrazándola mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos no podía creer que de verdad fuera su madre ella sabía que estaba en Londres pero no en la misma fiesta –mami te extrañe tanto – susurro limpiándose la lagrimas.

- y yo a ti Isabella – dijo renne mientras tan bien limpiaba sus lagrimas - ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto ella mientras cerraba la puerta del tocador bella se encogió de hombros – bien supongo – respondió con voz triste.

- mama por favor llévame contigo – musito cuando vio que renne guarda las cosas en su cartera – es lo que más deseo hija pero no puedo – siseo para sacar una tarjeta la cual tenía un numero se la entrego a bella – cariño me puedes llamar a este número cada vez que lo desees pero no te puedo llevar conmigo – susurro.

- por favor – suplico – no me dejes otra vez lleva me contigo – dijo abrazándola renne suspiro sabia que lo que iba hacer estaba mal pero era su hija y se lo estaba rogando no la podía dejar sola hay aun que bella sabía que estaba siendo mal agradecida con los Cullen, ella necesitaba estar con su mama – está bien hija vamos – hablo renne sacándola del tocador subieron unas escaleras para luego volver a bajar y salir a un estacionamiento que estaba totalmente oscuro caminaron de prisa se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron a Edward recostado de la puerta del auto que era de renne.

- haber ambas pensaron que era lo suficiente estúpido para no darme cuenta por favor con quien creen que tratan – rio – por dios renne te lo advertí te dije que no vinieras a la fiesta – suspiro – y tu Isabella creíste que te podios ir asi tan fácil lo siento cariño pero no- concluyo mientras camina hacia renne para apartar a bella de sus brazos.

- Edward yo de verdad ella me insistió – hablo renne caminando hacia el pero la detuvo – tranquila renne todo seguirá como siempre ahora desaparece de mi vista – ordeno mientras ella subía a su auto bella no podía creer lo estaba viendo su madre la había dejado hay como que si nada pasara.

- ahora tu Isabella – dijo mientras la tomaba del cabello fuertemente y ella jadeaba – porque me haces esto cariño yo trate de ser bueno de no castigarte o maltratar y que haces tú vas consigues a tu madre y le dices que te lleve con ella - susurro contra su oído mientras la jala aun mas fuerte – lo siento tanto cariño pero este castigo va hacer peor de todos te quiero pero no lo puedo dejar – concluyo mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla dentro de la fiesta

- Edward por favor no me castigues no otra vez por favor – suplico antes de que entraran al salón de fiesta pero él no respondió todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en la mesa con sus rostros serios la fiesta termino a las 2, ya la limosina los estaba esperando bella no podía parar de temblar sabia que hacia estuvieran en casa todos Edward mínimo la reprendería pero el verdadero castigo seria en casa cuando solo estuvieran ellos dos.

- buenas noches – dijo bella subiendo las escaleras de la gran casa todos le sonrieron y le dijeron – buenas noches bella – cuando entro a su habitación se quito las zapatillas, su vestido y se coló su pijama pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que entrara Edward cerro la puerta con seguro y la tomo por los hombros para luego darle 2 cachetas ella gimió y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

la arrojo al mueble – viste Isabella como quedo tu preciosa espalda la ultima vez y como quedo tu cuerpo adolorido lo viste ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras ella asentía – bueno cariño esta vez quedara 10 veces peor porque no tendré compasión por más que te quiera no te puedo perdonar además llego la hora de que pagues por una deuda del pasado – gruño mientras quitaba su corre la cual enrolló en su mano para luego azotar la espalda de bella con fuerza ella no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su labios el cuero volvió a su espalda aun con más fuerza.

- BASTA EDWARD- grito esme abriendo la puerta de la habitación sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo Isabella estaba en el mueble con su camisa levantada hasta sus hombros y tenía dos marcas en la espalda que el cuero había dejado no se veían con claridad ante los ojos humanos pero antes los de ella se veían perfectamente y Edward tenía en su mano la gran correa de cuero – este no es tu problema mama asi que vete – dijo pero ya bella había corrido hacia los brazos de esme quien la sostenía con fuerza.

- si es mi problema Edward por favor hijo piensa – musito antes de salir de la habitación con bella entre sus brazos Edward gruño pero ya emmett estaba en la puerta sosteniéndolo junto con jasper – hermano que te pasa tú no eres asi – dijo jasper enviando ondas de calma por toda la casa luego de unos minutos la casa se quedo en silencio solo se podía escuchar como bella sollozaba en el pecho de esme quien le decía que todo estaba bien pero bella sabía que no era asi Edward la castigaría cuando llegaran a casa, ella se quedo dormida al poco tiempo después de tanto llorar.

- hijo soy tu padre y tengo que decir que lo de doy fue lo peor que he visto en mis 362 años, como puedes tratar a bella de esa manera ella no te ha hecho nada no tiene la culpa si los tatarabuelos de renne maltrato a tu abuela materna o no la aceptaron – hablo Carlisle Edward bufo el no solo castigaba a bella por eso – si hermano Carlisle tiene razón bella solo es una niña inocente – dijo jasper sentándose junto Alice.

- Edward hijo mío por favor promete que no la castigaras cuando lleguemos a forks – murmuro esme entrando a la sala - madre no puedo prometer algo que no haré – contesto - pero como se te ocurre que la vas a castigar después de todo lo que la has hecho sufrir – grito rosalie mientras camina hacia Edward para darle una cachetada todos se quedaron en silencio y el gruño ella volvió junto con emmett que también estaba furioso.

- hermanito tú no eres asi bella no te ha hecho nada ella no es culpable del pasado – dijo Alice abrazándolo el beso la frente de la duende para dirigirle una mirada a todos ellos no respondieron solo gruñeron todos sabían que Edward igual iba a castigar a bella por más que rogaran el salió de la sala y subió hasta a la habitación de Carlisle y esme que era adonde bella estaba dormida sus rostro estaba en calma, su respiración era suave pero agitaba a la vez el camino despacio.

Cuando toco su mejilla ella se sobre salto y abrió los ojos de inmediato su mirada se lleno de miedo – Edward por favor no mas – murmuro con miedo su cuerpo tembló cuando él se acerco a un mas - no te voy a lastimar bella confía en mí – musito abrazándola ella se tenso – no te voy hacer daño lo prometo – siseo ella suspiro y se abrazo a su cintura era ilógico que bella después de lo que le había hecho hace solo unas horas lo abrazara de tal manera.

Ella se despertó temprano Edward aun estaba con ella primero se asusto pero al ver que la mirada de Edward era la misma de antes de la fiesta se tranquilizo, se ducho el vuelo salía a las 8 ya que Carlisle había decidido que era mejor regresar a forks antes de la medianoche todos estaban en la sala esperando que bella bajara cuando lo hizo todos les dijeron una mirada de amor y cariño para que viera que no estaba sola.

El vuelo a forks fue igual al otro solo que bella no paraba de temblar sabía lo que la esperaba en casa y la aterraba cuando el avión aterrizo a las 5, buscaron sus maletas, los Cullen aun que no lo demostraban estaban preocupados por bella – sube al auto Isabella – ordeno Edward mientras ella abrazaba a esme se despidieron de camino a la casa bella no pudo retener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos estaba aterraba.

Cuando el auto se estaciono bella se paralizo no quería bajar sabía lo que le esperaba a dentro de la gran casa Edward la castigaría hasta más no poder y ella sufriría como nadien – te bajas o te bajo – musito el abriendo la puerta del copiloto ella suspiro para después bajar, ya dentro de la casa ella subió a su habitación a dejar su maleta y cambiarse como se lo había ordenado Edward.

- ya estoy lista – murmuro entrando al despacho Edward se volteo hacia a ella y le sonrió - acércate cariño – ordeno ella camino despacio pero rápido al mismo tiempo el la tomo por un brazo y la jalo a su regazo – Isabella cuantas veces te pedí que no me hicieras enojar de nuevo, no quiero castigarte me duele cuando lo hago pero me has desobedeció más de lo normal – susurro besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

- entonces no lo hagas Edward por favor – lloriqueo cuando él comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo – sabes que hubiese pasado si te dejaba ir con tu madre cariño – pregunto mientras ejercía un poco de presión con sus manos en las caderas de bella ella negó y el suspiro –ella te habría llevado con el hombre que mato a tu padre por que se caso con él y Phil te habría matado rápidamente – contesto ella jadeo por la sorpresa eso no podía ser cierto.

- eso no puede ser cierto – hablo ella para sí misma pero Edward la escucho – claro que es cierto, amor yo tengo pruebas de que es asi – dijo besando su mejilla – ella se caso con él, como también lo ayudo a matar a tu padre ella nunca lo quiso solo quería su dinero y te entrego a mi porque la policía estaba sospechando de ella – concluyo

_Flashback…_

- buenas noches Edward – hablo la mujer sentándose en el gran mueble de cuero negro - buenas noches renne a que debo tu visita – musito el hombre ofreciéndole una copa

- necesito que me sacas del país la policía me está buscando por que sospechan que yo mate a Charlie – murmuro mientras toma un poco de vino - ¿y que recibiría yo a cambio? – Pregunto ella suspiro para levantarse – te entregara a Isabella – concluyo

- me parece perfecto renne te mandare a Londres, trabajaras en mi empresa eso si jamás te acercaras a Isabella por que se perfectamente que no la quieres y que si Phil no la mato fue por que llegaron los policías además a ti ella no te importa ni en los mas mínimo y sabes perfectamente que a mi si, será muy bueno que Isabella viva lo mismo que vivió mi abuela – rio el renne estaba totalmente sorprendida como Edward podía saber todo eso sobre ella si jamás se lo había a dicho a nadien.

-me parece perfecto Edward todo será como tú quieras solo sácame del país lo antes posible por favor - suplico la mujer Edward sabía perfectamente con quien estaba tratando asi que la sacaría del país mañana mismo para poderte tener a bella con él lo más rápido posible

_Fin de flashback_

Bella estaba sollozando contra el pecho de Edward mientras él le contaba - entonces mi mama fue la culpable de la muerte de mi padre- pregunto Edward asintió – pero no es solo eso Isabella hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber pero no te las voy a decir a aun – murmuro el mientras la levantada de su regazo.

- Edward por favor – suplico bella cuando salieron del despacho sabía lo que le esperaba era su castigo cuando entraron a la habitación el la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en la cama ella se sorprendió el apago la luz para luego recostarte a su lado – no te voy a castigar cariño – susurro mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con sus fríos labios – por lo menos hoy no tengo muchas cosas en que pensar – siseo bella se quedo dormí abrazando el frio pecho de Edward.

* * *

gracias a todos por su reviews me hacen muy feliz y me encanta saber lo que piensan para asi poder mejor la historia o acomodar algo que no les gusta.

el proximo capitulo lo subiera mañana a la misma ahora ya que esta semana me dejaron con mucha tarea asi que no me da tiempo de nada y por favor dejenme saber si les gusto =)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz


	10. Chapter 10

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas

bueno chicas como se lo prometia a noche aqui esta el capitulo 10 que es bastante HOT asi que si no les gusta el tipo de lectura no lean recuerden yo no obligo a nadien a leer =)

* * *

Capitulo 10

- buenos días Isabella hoy no voy a la empresa asi que iremos a casa de mis padres tengo que hablar con Carlisle sobre unos negocios – musito Edward cuando ella se comenzó a levantar ella asintió y salió de la habitación para irse a duchar se quito toda su ropa, para luego abrir el agua caliente y entrar.

Comenzó a enjabonarse, después se coló un poco de shampoo pero se sobre salto cuando sintió las manos de Edward alrededor de su cintura ella jadeo el no traía nada de ropa – Edward- gimió cuando él empezó a dejar besos por todo su cuello – si bella – murmuro mientras una mano recorría toda su cintura.

- bueno yo…- pero fue interrumpida por un gemido que salió de sus labios, cuando Edward introdujo un pecho en su boca para comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza mientras ella jala de su cabello con pasión después siguió el otro pecho cuando por fin dejo los pechos de bella a un lado, ella pudo capturar sus labios el beso fue calmado al principio, pero luego se volvió demándate y posesivo ella lo necesitaba junto con ella que fueran uno solo por sobre todas las cosas.

- te amo Isabella – musito besando su vientre para bajar hasta el centro de bella que ya estaba más que húmedo el delineo con su lengua su entrada para después introducirla en ella, Isabella grito mientras se retorcía contra la dura pared de vidrio de la ducha por un momento pensó que se volvería loca de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo pero luego llego al orgasmo con un fuerte grito sus piernas se debilitaron pero Edward la sostuvo – eso fue…- jadeo cuando él la abrazo con fuerza.

- eso fue lo más magnifico que he visto en mis 100 años – completo el mientras ella recuperaba sus respiración pero ahora era su turno aun que bella no sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero deseaba, hacerlo salió de la ducha para tomar una toalla con la cual se seco Edward hizo lo mismo que ella caminaron hasta la habitación pero a el no le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando entraron a la habitación ella ya lo estaba besando con pasión lo empujo hasta la cama no lo abría logrado sin su ayuda pero la final lo hizo.

- yo también te quiero Edward – musito antes de tomar la erección de Edward entre sus manos para introducirla en su pequeña boca la sensación era extraña ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el sonrió y la tomo del cabello con delicadeza para marcarle el ritmo luego de unos minutos la erección de Edward entraba y salía de sus boca mientras ella succionaba con fuerza el llego al orgasmo a los pocos minutos liberándose en la boca de bella quien primero se resistió pero luego se saboreo todo para comenzar a besar su pecho.

Edward comenzó a besar sus pecho, bella necesitaba que fueran uno, estaba demasiado húmeda y su mente no pensaba con herencia – Edward por favor – susurro cuando el subió poco a poco por su cuello para morderlo levemente - por favor ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras reía ella tomo una gran bocado de aire para poder hablar

- por favor Edward hazme tuya – gimió cuando el entro en ella con fuerza sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez esto era lo mejor que podían tener su gran pasión que sentían el uno para el otro ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo momento gritando el nombre del otro bella se dejo caer sobre el duro pecho de Edward.

- te adoro Isabella – susurro recorriendo su cuello – yo también te adoro Edward – suspiro el salió de con cuidado y ella se sintió vacía al no tenerlo tan cerca – vamos a casa de mis padres en 30 minutos – dijo tomando su ropa interior para salir de la habitación ella cerro sus ojos como era posible que Edward pudiera castigarla pero amarla al mismo tiempo era los mas ilógico posible, y como ella podía amarlo después de todo porque aun que jamás las palabras "_te amo_" no salieran de su boca esa era la verdad de todo ella lo amaba más que otra cosa en el mundo a si la castigara o maltratara lo seguía amando sobre todo.

Se ducho con calma, se vistió con un vestido azul cielo de algodón bajo a la cocina a desayunar cuando Edward entro a la cocina la beso con dulzura ella le devolvió el beso, salieron de la casa ella estaba contenta pero sabía que la actitud de Edward no era para nada buena su ultimo castigo había sido muy malo, como también sabía que el la castigaría por mas bueno que pudiera ser llegaría el momento de su castigo y ese seria pronto.

- ya llegamos bella baja – dijo abriendo la puerta ella tomo su cartera y bajo, todos los Cullen estaban en casa Edward, jasper y emmett se fue al despacho hablar con Carlisle sobre los negocios – bueno bella entonces vas a ir con rose y conmigo mañana al centro comercial – pregunto Alice entrando con una revista en su mano.

- no lo se Alice le tengo que preguntar a Edward - respondió volviéndose hacia esme quien tejía ella le sonrió – esme me puedes enseñar a tejer – pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, esme asintió mientras le comenzaba a explicar luego de unas 3 horas bella ya sabía más o menos tejer pero no era del todo como lo hacia esme ella era muy buena en eso.

- bella cariño quieres que te prepare algo de comer o que llame para que traigan comida italiana – pregunto esme levantándose del mueble – por mi está bien que pidas comida – respondió para salir de la sala subió hasta la habitación de Alice quien estaba contando toda su ropa asi que salió de inmediato para ir a la de rosalie.

- hola bella pase – hablo rose cuando ella abrió la puerta de la habitación, entro rose tenía en su mano un libro ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado la tarde paso tranquila a las 7 Edward le dijo que se tenían que ir bella se despidió de todos para luego subir al auto, cuando llegaron a la casa ella se fue directo a su habitación se cambio, jasper le había dicho que el miércoles tendrían clase ya que el tenia unos asuntos que resolver en la empresa junto con Edward.

Salió de su habitación para ir a cenar comió en silencio para luego subir a la habitación de Edward el estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando – Edward mañana puedo acompañar a Alice y rose al centro comercial - pregunto ella sentándose en el mueble el negó para volver su vista al trabajo.

- pero Edward – protesto, pero se tenso cuando él se levanto del escritorio y camino hacia ella para tomarla del brazo con fuerza - cariño te estoy diciendo que no – murmuro mientras ella jadeaba ya que él había comenzado a pasar su mano por el área lastimada de su espalda donde le había pegada con el duro cuero presiono un poco y ella gimió por el dolor producido.

- esta…bien- balbuceo el sonrió y la soltó – además mañana te llevara a tu antigua a casa, hay te espera alguien quien te aquerido ver desde hace mucho - murmuro sentándose en su escritorio, bella sonrió no sabía quién era pero le alegraba volver a ver su casa hay estaban todos los recuerdos que tenia de su padre.

- buenas noches – dijo bella para salir de su habitación estaba contenta se acostó pero no podía dormir asi que decidió ir hasta la habitación de Edward para hablar con él un rato pero cuando se levanto sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre y cayo a la cama – Edward – dijo sabía perfectamente que él la escucharía.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el entrando a la habitación en seguida camino hasta ella quien estaba llorando por el dolor tan fuerte que sentía – dime adonde te duele cariño – susurro ella tomo su vientre con fuerza y jadeo el la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

- llamare a Carlisle – dijo tomando su celular hablo por un momento para luego trancar y caminar hasta bella subió su camisa, toco su vientre presionando en ciertos lugares y preguntando si le dolía ella negó - Carlisle dice que es un dolor de vientre pero no hay que preocuparse que te de un pastilla y se te pasara – ella asintió tomo la pastilla pero aun dolía mucho no se quería ni mover Edward comenzó a dejar fríos besos en su vientre – duérmete Isabella mañana estarás bien – susurro cuando la abrazo ella recostó la cabeza de su pecho y el comenzó a tatarear un canción la cual logro hacerla relajar y olvidarse del mundo hasta que darse dormida.

El sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación y su despertador comenzó a sonar bella se despertó pero Edward ya no estaba a su lado, ella se ducho y se vistió para bajar a la cocina cuando entro el estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa junto con un plato de frutas y jugo – buenos días bella hoy te voy a llevar a tu casa para que veas a esa persona que tanto te quiere ver y luego te traeré de vuelta ya que voy a salir en la noche – dijo entregándole el jugo ella desayuno en silencio como siempre.

Salieron de la casa bella no paraba de moverse en el mueble estaba muy nerviosa no sabía a quién iba haber asi que eso la incomodaba un poco, el auto se detuvo frente a la pequeña casa y ella bajo Edward la tomo de la mano – bella cariño escucha una cosa esta persona cree que soy el mejor ser del mundo y que nunca te apuesto un dedo encima asi que por tu bien que siga pensado asi – murmuro ella asintió la puerta de la casa se abrió y ella no podía creer lo que estaba bien después de tantos años como era posible.

- tía lisa – grito abrazándola la mujer la envolvió en su brazos y beso su frente – bella cariño tanto tiempo que no te veía - susurro para dirigirle una mira a Edward de agradecimiento y era la verdad bella no veía a su tía lisa desde la muerte de su padre.

- pero adonde has estado – pregunto ella mientras baja su vista hacia un pequeña niña de unos 5 años - lo siento tanto cariño pero después de la muerte de tu padre viaje a Alemania por unos papeles, hay conocía a james con quien me case y he tenido a victoria tu prima – respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

- no te preocupes tía yo te comprendo y te vas aquedar en forks – pregunto bella cuando entraron a la casa – no lo sé cariño en caso tal, me imagino que tu podrías volver a vivir conmigo ya que soy tu único familiar y como Edward solo te ha tenido por que tu madre se lo pidió no le veo el problema que regreses conmigo tu tía que te adoro – dijo la mujer Edward gruño pero bella solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡MAMI!- casi grito la niña quien estaba al lado de lisa – si cielo – pregunto – mami por que ella no vive con nosotros ella es mi prima verdad – chillo la niña lisa asintió y bella sonrió cuando la pequeña se la acerco y beso su mejilla.

- bueno lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir me acaba de llegar un mensaje de la empresa lo siento lisa – dijo Edward tomando a bella del brazo con fuerza ella se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar por el dolor que sintió – pero Edward por qué no la dejas la puedes venir a buscar luego – contradijo la mujer molesta quien era él para decidir que hacía o no hacia bella.

- lo siento lisa pero no podemos – murmuro caminando hacia la puerta bella se quedo de pie quería abrazar a su tía y despedirse pero el ejercicio mucha más fuerza en su brazo obligándola a caminar - ¿Cuándo van a volver?- pregunto lisa en el marco de la puerta.

- tranquila tía te llamare para decirte, nos vemos luego – dijo bella de volviéndose para abrazar a su tía y su prima Edward la fulmino con la mirada, ella asintió para caminar hasta el auto y subir.

Llegaron a la casa ella bajo y camino rápido dentro de la casa pero él la tomo del cabello antes de que llegara a las escaleras – escúchame bien Isabella olvídate de que viste a tu tía o que ella está en el pueblo porque nunca te dejara entiende que solo eres mía y de nadien mas – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja para luego soltarla con fuerza ella pego contra el filo de la consola haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al piso – lo siento amor pero te lo tenía que dejar claro – hablo levantándola para sentarla en su regazo y besar su cuello.

- Edward por favor – musito cuando él comenzó a recorrer sus piernas – no te voy a castigar bella cariño – siseo dejándola en el mueble – me voy a la empresa la casa va quedar completamente cerrada nos vemos en la noche – dijo saliendo de la sala.

Bella se dejo caer en el mueble no podía creer que había visto a su tía y que estaba en el mismo pueble pero no podían estar cerca, subió a su habitación para hacer la tarea que jasper le había dejado paso toda la tarde haciendo un informe ya que habían partes que no entendía, bajo a cenar a veces le daba un poco de miedo estar en esa gran casa sola y si Edward no estaba sentía aun más miedo se sentó en la sala para encender el plasma.

Cuando tomo el control la casa quedo oscura totalmente esto no le podía estar pasando a ella por que se tenía que ir la luz justo cuando estaba sola se levanto con cuidado de no tropezar con nada tomo su celular que estaba en la mesita de la sala y alumbro hasta llegar a su habitación suspiro y se sentó en la cama al poco tiempo comenzó a llover con fuerza cosa que la asusto la aterraba la lluvia.

Las horas pasaron ya eran más de las 12 de la noche cuando sintió que la puerta principal se abrió ella se removió en su cama la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro Edward ella suspiro - ¿Por qué no te has dormido Isabella?- pregunto caminando hasta a ella.

- porque… se fue la…luz y tenia…miedo – balbuceo él le sonrió y al acuno en sus brazos – mi pequeña Isabella no hay nada que temer, si se fue la luz es porque hay una fuerte tormenta – susurro besando su cuello para luego recostarla de la cama – me voy a duchar fue un día agotador en la empresa – ella suspiro pero no se quería separar de él tenía mucho miedo y no quería estar sola.

- Edward llévame contigo no me dejes sola por favor– grito cuando él salió de la habitación – está bien – dijo Edward dándole la mano para guiarla hasta su habitación encendió unas cuantas velas para iluminar un poco bella se dejo caer en la cama, cuando el entro a la ducha tenía mucho sueño pero no se quería dormir se sentía sola.

Cuando Edward salió ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se removió como si estuviera dormida, el la abrazo – ya duérmete Isabella – susurro besando su frente ella sonrió y se acomodo aun mas en su pecho.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz saber lo que piensa sobre mi historia la verdad para mi es un placer escribir algo que les guste y mañana a la misma hora el capitulo 11

se que muchas tiene dudas sobre como va quedar la relaccion de edward y bella pero les puedo decir que ellos si van aquedar juntos despues de todo su amor puede con todo asi edward sea un bipolar ella lo ama con todo su corazon.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde me hace muy feliz y no cuesta nada =)

besitos!!!


	11. Chapter 11

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y sus vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 11

El despertador comenzó a sonar a las 8 haciendo a bella gruñir no se quería levantar pero tenía que ir a clase con jasper – buenos días Isabella – hablo Edward saliendo del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura - buenos…días – dijo rápidamente para salir de la habitación, después de ducharse y vestirse bajo a la cocina a desayunar comió algo ligero ya que no tenía mucha hambre.

- bella cariño antes de llevarte a clases con jasper, pasaremos por casa de tu tía para que te despidas de ella - dijo Edward besando su cuello bella se quedo quieta como era posible que su tía se fuera tan rápido si apenas la había visto solo había un persona capaz de hacer eso y ese era Edward Cullen – si cariño yo soy el que la está sacando del país pero no te preocupes estará muy bien - ronroneo en su oído las lagrimas de bella, no tardaron en comenzar a brotar como podía ser tan cruel alguien como Edward.

- Edward por favor – lloriqueo – no la saces del país déjame estar con ella yo no me iré solo la visitare – susurro el negó para luego capturar los labios de bella en un solo movimiento ella se resistió pero el ejercicio presión en su espalda y cabello haciéndola ceder ante el beso.

- lo siento bella pero a tu tía le salió un importante contrato de ingeniera al cual no se puede negar - se burlo ella tomo sus libros y subió al auto – limpia todas tus lagrimas y aparenta ser una chica normal – ordeno cuando estaciono el auto ella limpio su cara con tal de que no quedara ningún rastro de dolor bajo del auto – no inteste nada porque las pagas muy caro – susurro antes de tocar el timbre la puerta no tardo en abrirse ahí estaba su tía lisa con una hermosa sonría.

- hola bella cariño – saludo cuando entraron a la casa – hola tía buenos días – dijo abrazándola con fuerza – bella cariño veo que por tu abrazo y por tu cara, Edward ya te dijo que me tengo que ir del país – bella asintió para caminar hasta victoria quien estaba dormida junto a su maleta

- no te preocupes tía yo entiendo que te tienes que ir – murmuro – cariño de verdad lo siento tanto ayer cuando de la compañía me llamaron pregunte si te podía llevar pero me dijeron que no- bella dirigió un mirada acusadora a Edward y el sonrió – bueno tía nos tenemos que ir tengo clase y no puedo llegar tarde – dijo abrazándola lisa comenzó a llorar junto con bella quien no se quería separar de ella pero era lo mejor si asi Edward lo desidia.

Lisa le entrego una tarjeta con su número telefónico y el de james su esposo quien también estaba de viaje en áfrica por unos planos - cariño me puedes llamar cada vez que quieras recuerda que te adoro y que cuentas conmigo – hablo acariciando la mejilla de bella quien asintió para darle un último abrazo y salir de la casa.

Ya dentro del carro bella se permitió llorar con toda la libertad eso era algo que Edward no se lo podía impedir – entrégame la tarjeta Isabella - ordeno deteniendo el auto a medio camino de casa de sus padres ella saco una que no era y se la entrego – esa no cariño la otra – gruño y ella se estremeció busco la otra tarjeta cuando se la entrego a Edward el la hizo pedacitos – asunto resuelto – dijo para poner el auto en marcha llegaron a casa de los Cullen bella aun seguí llorando ella tomo su libros y bajo, ya esme la esperaba en la puerta.

- hola bella – susurro tomando sus libros ella medio sonrió y entro a la casa la cual estaba sola ya que todos estaban de caza menos jasper y esme – esme te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo bella cuando ambas caminaban hacia el despacho adonde estaba jasper – claro cariño – sonrió.

- esme porque Edward me odia – pregunto, esme se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo y suspiro – el no te odia Isabella ahora ten ve a clase – contesto para salir del pasillo bella entro al despacho solo quería llorar pero tenía que ver clases

- hola jasper traje toda la tarea que me pediste – hablo sentándose jasper le sonrió y tomo su cuaderno de notas, ella le entrego todas las tareas después de todo un día de clase bella salió del despacho despidiéndose de jasper para ir a la cocina junto con esme quien la esperaba con galletas y gaseosa ella las comió mientras esme ojeaba una revista, Edward llego a las 7 y ella se despidió.

- hola pequeña como te fue en tu día – pregunto Edward besando su mejilla – bien creo – susurro mordiéndose el labio solo quería decirle que lo ama pero quería que la dejara ser feliz con todos, llegaron a la casa bella camino hasta su habitación necesitaba gritar en su corazón habían muchas emociones juntas porque solo no las podía decir y desahogarse como cualquier adolescente.

Se coloco la pijama para luego bajar a cenar tomo un vaso con leche y preparo un sándwich salió de la cocina Edward estaba en la piscina pero a ella no le importaba comió para luego ver un poco de televisión y subir a su habitación se recostó para dejar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos con tranquilidad.

- Isabella ven un momento – ordeno Edward abriendo la puerta de la habitación ella se levanto y lo siguió hasta una habitación que jamás en su vida había entrado ya que estaba prohibida cuando entro se sorprendió estaba completamente vacía solo tenía unas 10 cajas y un escritorio en medio.

- solo quiero que veas algo – susurro abriendo una caja de la cual saco un corazón de diamantes que brillaba en toda la habitación era hermoso no tenia comparación - ¿te gusta?- pregunto ella se mordió el labio y asintió el sonrió para colocárselo en la muñeca derecha junto con una pulsera de plata que hacia juego - era de mi madre y me dijo que un día llegaría la persona indicada a quien entregárselo – susurro besando su cuello, por el cuerpo de bella paso una corriente eléctrica que la hizo temblar.

Cuando Edward mordió levemente su cuello no paso ni un segundo para que sus bragas se humedecieran y sus pechos se marcaran en la fina camisa de algodón ella gimió cuando el paso uno de sus dedos por sus bragas no era justo que Edward le hiciera esto - buenas noches Isabella – susurro saliendo de la gran habitación ella estaba en blanco a los pocos segundos salió de la habitación, con el entre piernas molestandole un poco por lo húmedo que estaba se acostó pero no logra conciliar el sueño, asi que tomo su novela de cumbres borrascosa de la mesita de noche para leerla luego de unas horas sus parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Bella se despertó mas tarde de lo normal eran las 12 ella se ducho y se vistió hoy vendría Jacob por que la semana pasada no hay podido asi que hoy llegaría las 2 preparo el almuerzo y comió para luego limpiar un poco la gran casa el timbre sonó y bella corrió hacia la puerta.

- hola Jacob – hablo abriendo la puerta él le sonrió y paso – hola bella – susurro para besar su mejilla él se fue al jardín y ella fue a preparar una jarra de limonada la llevo hasta el jardín y le sirvió un vaso a jake para entregárselo.

- bueno bella y cuéntame cómo te fue en Londres – pregunto Jacob tomando un poco de limonada – bastante bien la verdad me encanto estar ahí y salir con todos – mintió el sonrió y sentó a su lado la tarde paso tranquila la compañía de jake era lo más agradable a las 6 entraron a la sala ella encendió el televisor y puso un programa de cocina.

Bella se tenso cuando sintió que jake la abrazo con fuerza, el beso su cabeza con dulzura ella se relajo y lo abrazo jake era un gran amigo, el jamás la lastimaría Jacob comenzó a dejar besos el rostro de bella y ella se resistió el acaricio su cintura para capturar su labios ella gimió en reproche pero él lo tomo como una aprobatoria asi que el beso se volvió demandante ambos cayeron al mueble el acaricio su cuello y la beso aun con más pasión.

Un gruñido se escucho en medio de la habitación haciendo que Jacob y bella se separaran, hay estaba Edward gruñendo con enojo y desesperación, bella tembló mientras se separaba de los brazos de jake quien también estaba en blanco.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad me hace super feliz saber que leen mi historia y que les gusta

bueno se que este capitulo es un poco corto pero es que necesitaba ser asi como llaven creo que a llegado la hora del gran castigo de bella cosa que se que no les gusta mucho pero es necesario para ver si su amor es mas grande que otra cosa.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz =)


	12. Chapter 12

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas las verda que esta capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo por que no sabia realmente si castigar o no castigar a bella a la final logre que todo saliera como lo deseaba y eso me alegra, se que me odiaran por que voy hacer sufrir a bella en este capitulo asi que plis no me odien por eso hago lo mejor que puedo =)

chicas sorry de verdad si tengo algun error en la escritura es que tengo super tarea mas bien me escape un poco de todo para poder escribir y subir el capitulo

como ya todas saben subire uno o dos capitulos por dia todo depende de que tan ocupada este con tareas o cosas familiares :)

* * *

Capitulo 12

- Edward…yo…bueno – balbuceo bella levantándose del mueble – sube a tu habitación Isabella ahora mismo – ordeno y ella sintió para darle una última mirada a Jacob, sabía lo que pasaría todo lo que había logrado se había destruido aun que Edward pudiera ser cruel, ella pensaba que jamás lo volvería haber furioso suspiro y entro a su habitación

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando sintió las pisadas de Edward en las escaleras, el en entro y la tomo del cabello con fuerza para sacarla de la habitación y llevarla a la de el – Edward de verdad – lloriqueo cuando el cerro todas las cortinas y la puerta con llave.

- te lo advertid Isabella te dije que no me hicieras enojar porque te e perdona muchos castigos pero esto es el colmo asi que un castigo tendrá todos los que no te he dado más este – gruño dándole un cachetada que le dejo sangrando la nariz - desnúdate para mí – ordeno ella quito su ropa los más rápido posible, Edward se levanto y tomo dos pañuelos blancos con los que ato sus manos con fuerza.

La llevo hasta la cama y la dejo mientras se devolvía a su armario para buscar un látigo, el cual no tardo en azotar la espalda de bella y hacerla gritar de dolor era peor que una corre su piel la quemaba y sentía como las heridas palpitaban con fuerza – mas nunca bella besaras alguien que no sea yo – grito mientras el látigo volvía a su espalda luego de unos 2 minutos el látigo se detuvo.

Ella jadeo cuando sintió como las manos de Edward presionaban su espalda con fuerza – me perteneces Isabella ningún hombre te tocara solo yo puedo hacerte mía una y otra vez – susurro introduciendo un dedo en ella con fuerza, bella se retorció entre las frías sabanas mientras él le daba placer que se mezclaba con dolor la levanto de la cama y la metió dentro del jacuzzi entrando con ella para comenzar a besarla pero a golpearla al mismo tiempo - ¿Quiénes es el único hombre que te puede tocar? – pregunto besando su espalda y presionando su vientre

- tu – gimió ella de dolor luego de unos minutos,el la saco del jacuzzi y la llevo hasta la cama para secar su espalda con la toalla, tomo el pote de crema en sus manos para luego colocarlo en sus espalda ella grito por el dolor producido ya que sus heridas palpitaban y con la fría crema aun mas – cálmate ya se te pasara el dolor – susurro luego de unos minutos, Edward comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de bella el cual estaba lleno de hematomas que le dolían.

- no mas te lo ruego – musito cuando el beso su cuello aun que Edward le daba el mayor de los placeres su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y cansado de tanto ser golpeado – lo siento Isabella yo no quería castigarte de esta manera pero tú te lo buscaste – susurro entrando en ella con fuerza para comenzar a mover sus caderas el dolor que sentía bella fue cambiado a un gran placer en podo minutos.

- mas Edward – gimió cuando él comenzó hacer el ritmo más lento aun que su cuerpo estaba adolorido no se podía resistir a sentir placer cuando él la tocaba o la acariciaba de esa forma, aumento el ritmo haciendola gritar de placer, ambos llegaron al orgasmos con un grito de placer que lleno la habitacion.

- te adoro Isabella y soy la única persona que te va tocar – susurro besando su cuello ella gimió – agua – jadeo él se levanto y sirvió un vaso para entregárselo ella lo bebió – gracias – él, se recostó en la cama junto a ella y paso su mano por su espalda que aun estaba muy lastimada y marcada.

- no mas – sollozo cuando el dibujo un circulo en su espalda – ya no te voy a castigar mas amor lo prometo – susurro besando su frente para abrazarla y cubrirla con el edredón ella se quedo dormida el dolor de su cuerpo se calmo con el gélido con tacto de Edward.

Cuando se despertó la luz lastimo sus ojos asi que los cerro de inmediato – buenos días Isabella – susurro la dulce voz de Edward ella se volteo y el capturo sus labios en un dulce beso, como Edward podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido ella conocía la gran palabra él era el ser mas bipolar de la tierra y ella no podía luchar contra eso porque era imposible.

Ella jadeo cuando su cuerpo se posiciono sobre él mientras recorría su cintura y caderas - buenos días Edward – logro decir luego de un gran,que le corto la respiración – bella cariño te duele mucho tu espalda – pregunto cuando ella se trato de levantar pero el dolor en su cuerpo era más grande que todo ella mordió su labio inferior para asentir con miedo.

- yo sé como calmarlo – ronroneo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja la tomo en sus brazos y ella se sonrojo estaba completamente desnuda la dejo en el jacuzzi que ya tenía burbujas bella suspiro por él alivio que sintió en sus golpes paso casi una hora hasta que Edward la saco para secarla con cuidado.

- hoy no vas a la empresa – pregunto viendo el reloj eran las 12 del medio día el negó para sonreírle – emmett y jasper se pueden encargar de eso por mi – hablo dejándola en la cama para ir a abrir la puerta principal ya que el timbre había sonado unas 5 veces, bella observo toda la habitación que estaba en perfecto orden no había rastro de nada solo su cuerpo lo demostraba.

- zafirina acaba de llegar le ordene que te prepara algo de comer - dijo entrando a la habitación para ver a bella frente al espejo mientras las lagrimas brotabas de sus ojos como era posible que su cuerpo se encontrara en ese estado su espalda estaba toda marcada, su rostro tenia marcas y su cuerpo estaba morado por los golpes que había recibido en el jacuzzi – lo siento tanto amor pero tú me hiciste enojar – hablo besando su mejilla ella se alejo, no quería que la tocara se sentía sucia y usada pero no era como las otra veces que simplemente lo aceptaba, era peor porque ella aun que no se lo había dicho a nadien se lo había reconocido a si misma que lo ama pero como el ser que ama la podía lastimar de una manera tan gran no era posible.

- bella cariño de verdad lo siento – volvió a decir acercándose, ella no se aparto pero no por que deseara que estuviera cerca de ella si no porque lo haría enojar - bella yo te amo no te quería lastimar pero me hiciste enojar y bueno todo se salió de control – susurro ella se abrazo a su cintura con fuerza ella solo quería que entendiera cuanto lo amaba y cuanto le dolía que la lastimara.

- no me lastimes mas Edward por favor – sollozo el beso su clavícula mientras la toalla que traía alrededor de su cuerpo caía al piso pero ella se alejo y se cubrió de vuelta – bella cariño por favor no me hagas enojar por qué no se dé que soy capaz y no te quiero lastimar me duele cuando lo hago – musito para ir hasta su armario y entregarle a bella un muda de ropa limpia para que ella se vistiera luego cepillar su cabello, zafrina le había traído la comida a la gran habitación mientras ella se vestía.

- bella ven tienes que comer – dijo Edward llamándola desde la mesa ella camino su cuerpo dolía pero le permitía caminar uno de los castigos que le había dado a Edward la primera vez la había dejado en cama, fueron los 3 peores días de su vida, se sentó en su regazo y el comenzó a darle la comida en la boca mientras besaba su rostro cuando termino de comer el salió de la habitación y ella volvió a la cama.

Sus parpados estaban pesados asi que se quedo dormida a los pocos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos se asusto estaba en la habitación de Edward pero todo estaba oscuro y el no estaba con ella asi que se levanto y corrió hacia su despacho tenía mucho miedo demasiado para ser cierto – Edward – grito cuando abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el con su encantadora sonría pero ella no dijo nada solo lo abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el un poco confundido por su actitud – me dejaste sola y cuando me desperté medio mucho miedo – dijo algo avergonzada por ser tan cobarde el rio y beso su frente cuando vio su reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada como era posible que fuera tan tarde si se había quedado dormida a media tarde.

- vamos de vuelta a la habitación necesitas dormir – murmuro levantándose ella se quedo a donde estaba y el la miro aun mas confundido para maldecir el día en que dios hizo a la chica tan cabeza dura que no le podía leer la mente de ninguna manera – no tengo sueño- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- te parece si vemos un película – murmuro el tomándola de la mano ella asintió y subieron a la habitación después de que Edward le colora crema para golpes y hematomas a bella por todo el cuerpo, ella solo se quedo en ropa interior y una fina camiseta ya que si no la crema se pegaría a la tela.

Edward le dio dos opciones a elegir un clásico de Disney que sabía que a ella le encantaba porque aun tenia mente de niña, por mas mujer que pudiera ser y una de terror ella termino eligiendo la bella y la bestia de Disney la sentó en su regazo cuando la película comenzó para poder acariciar su espalda haciendo que el dolor se calmara un poco.

Al final de la película bella era un mar de lagrimas sin comparación Edward solo podía acariciar su cabello la llevo hasta la cama para luego apagar la película y recostarse a su lado para hacerla dormir cosa que logro con facilidad.

El sonido de una melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, bella comenzó abrir los ojos para incorporase un poco en la cama que estaba completamente vacía ella suspiro y se levanto para seguir la hermosa melodía que provenía del salón principal cuando entro se encontró con el Edward calmado y dulce que ella ama él le sonrió para comenzar a tocar claro de luna de Debussy que sabía que ella la adoraba.

Cuando termino bella estaba recostada del marco de la puerta con su mejor sonrisa – buenos días Edward – musito para salir aun que su cuerpo dolía podía caminar gracias a la crema que Edward le había colocado como era sábado no había problema y Edward no iría a la empresa, comio un poco para luego salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- bella cariño vamos a ir a casa de mis padres – hablo Edward entrando al jardín pero ella no quería ir su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y sus marcas se veían ante los ojos de cualquiera – Edward…bueno… es que mi…cuerpo – balbuceo pero él la cayo colocando un dedo en sus labios – eres perfecta Isabella y eres mía asi que yo decido – musito besando su cuello, bella se vistió lo mas tapada que pudo con una camisa cuello de tortuga azul claro, un pantalón también azul, pero lo único que no podía cubrir era su rostro que también estaba un poco lastimado por los golpes.

Salieron de la casa ella no paraba de moverse en el asiento asi que Edward detuvo el auto a mitad de camino - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto volteándose hacia ella – bueno es que mi cuerpo esta lastimado y no quiero que me vean asi – susurro el acaricio su mejilla – bella cariño nadien te va decir nada tu eres perfecta – dijo besándo su frente ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

Llegaron a la casa y ella dudo por un momento en bajar pero recordó la palabras que le había dicho Edward asi que lo hizo cuando tocaron el timbre la puerta se abrió de inmediato mostrando una entusiasmada tanya quien no tardo en abrazar y besar a Edward, bella gruño como era posible que ella hiciera eso con el mayor descaro.

- hola bella veo que no te has portado muy bien – saludo señalando su cara adonde estaba una de sus marcas, la ira que sintió bella no tenia comparación asi que entro a la casa para saludar a todos y subir corriendo a la habitación de Alice adonde también estaba rose.

- hola bella ¿Qué te pasa?- dijeron ambas cuando bella cerró la puerta pero ella no respondió ya que lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin pedir permiso, por que todo lo que sentía en ese momento una gran ira hacia tanya pero también se sentía traicionada por Edward.

- bueno es que Edward…me castigo… a tanya se burlo – murmuro solo para ambas vampiras quienes la consolaban mientras ella lloraba en la almohada de Alice – esa estúpida pero quien se cree que es – gruño rose levantándose de la cama pero Alice la detuvo – no rose – susurro la vampira volvió a su puesto pero segui aun molesta.

- bueno bella pero por que estas hacia no es la primera vez que tanya te trata de esa manera – susurro Alice que bien sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla de los labios de bella para saber si era toda la verdad.

- porque…Alice…yo a Edward……lo amo – susurro para si misma sabiendo que ella perfectamente la escucharía pero no los demás.

* * *

gracias a todos por su reviews la verdad no pense que podria llegar a tener tantos eso me hace super feliz y plis dejenme saber si les gusto para mi es super importante =)

bueno chicas que piensan que pase ahora que alice y rose saben la verdad ayudaran a bella a que edward cambie....

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace super feliz =)


	13. Chapter 13

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

chicas cualquier error en la escritura que tenga de verdad sorry no e tenido nada de tiempo libre por que se acercan los examenes finales y estado super ocupada con todas las materias.

* * *

Capitulo 13

- bella cariño como que tu amas a Edward – pregunto rose en susurros bella asintió pero no respondió – bella eso es imposible tú no puedes amar a un persona que te ha hecho tanto daño y que no te deje vivir es ilógico, el te pega, maltrata y hasta te quito tu virginidad – concluyo la respiración de bella se corto cuando rose dijo las últimas palabras.

-¿tu…lo sabes?- pregunto ella incorporándose en la cama – si Isabella sabemos que Edward te quito tu virginidad la misma noche que cumpliste 17 – respondió rose quien aun no podía creer que bella amara a Edward – el brillo en tu ojos no es el mismo cielo – susurro Alice quien estaba feliz pero mal al mismo tiempo porque sabía que todo lo que le había dicho rosalie era verdad.

Bella comenzó de nuevo a llorar rosalie tenía razón pero el sentimiento que tenia por Edward era más grande que el dolor que le producía – rose ya sé que es ilógico pero lo amo y no sé cómo puede ser posible – susurro abrazando sus piernas con fuerza mientras se mecía asi misma - cariño tienes que estar confundida eso es lo mas ilógico que escuchado en todo mis años – musito rose.

- no rose no estoy confundida sé lo que siento – contesto rose miro Alice quien asintió, para luego salir de la habitación ella abrazo a bella con fuerza, mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho – bella cariño estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo – bella asintió.

- si rose, se que te sonora masoquista tal vez estúpido pero es la verdad me enamore del Edward dulce y cariñoso el que se preocupa o no me maltrata por que hice algo malo – suspiro – no sé cómo luchar contra este sentimiento es algo más fuerte que yo y no es solo físico – su llanto se ahogo en el pecho de rose no quería seguir hablando de eso pero lo necesitaba – lo que siento por Edward no es placer, ni tampoco son mis estúpida hormonas que se alteran por cualquier cosa es diferente cada vez que está cerca mi corazón salta de alegría y no lo puedo contener porque lo quiero, me encanta cuando es dulce y cariñoso – concluyo rose suspiro.

- bella se de todo lo que me hablas pero tienes que entender que no puedes amar a Edward por que el te maltrata y te castiga de la manera más cruel que existe el es… - rose no sabía cómo terminar de explicarle.

- el es bipolar lo sé – susurro bella ya que rose no había terminado de hablar, rose asintió – si bella Edward es bipolar y cuando se enoja puede ser muy malo asi que tú no puedes estar enamorada de él – murmuro - no rose no me digas eso porque yo lo amo y se lo malo que puede ser pero esto es más grande que yo – sollozo rose asintió sabia lo inútil que era tratar de razonar cuando se trata de un tema como el amor pero bella tenía que entender que Edward era bipolar y que no podía vivir toda la vida con eso.

- está bien cariño pero promete que pensaras en lo que me has dicho – murmuró bella asintió y luego limpio sus lagrimas para escuchar un grito de tanya de furia ambas se levantaron y corrieron hasta las escaleras.

- Edward tu no me puedes hacer eso – grito tanya empujando a Edward contra la pared – claro que puedo tanya ahora tranquilízate que no te dije nada malo- gruño el tomándola del brazo para apartarla de su camino y poder ir hasta bella quien estaba junto a rose en las escaleras.

- todo es por ella verdad, por esta estúpida humana que no sabe más nada que sufrir Edward ella no te quiere yo si asi que no me hagas esto - dijo la vampira llena de ira señalando a bella – esto no es por ella tanya lo nuestro se acaba hoy por que asi lo decidí – grito el furioso haciendo que tanya se alejara con rapidez.

- claro que es por ella Edward te has hecho frágil jamás pensé que pudiera pasar pero mira lo que ha resultado te has vuelto bueno de un día para otro, desde cuando te niegas a estar conmigo – grito tanya Edward la tomo por ambos brazos y la estampo contra la pared con fuerza – yo no soy frágil tanya nunca lo será entiéndelo, solo que me canse de tus estúpidos jueguitos – gruño para soltarla y caminar hasta bella quien estaba en blanco por lo que acaba de presenciar.

- bella voy hablar con Carlisle nos vamos en 2 horas – susurro antes desaparecer en las escaleras – tu – dijo tanya señalando a bella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo rose ya estaba a su lado protegiéndola – controla te tanya no quiero tener que llamar a Alaska y decir que moriste porque sería muy malo - gruño rose junto con Alice quien también estaba a su lado.

- pero miran asi que el juguetito de Edward, tiene niñeras que la protegen – su burlo bella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentía reducida y humillada – si tanya ella tiene quien la proteja ahora por el bien de todos sal ahora mismo – dijo rose empujándola hacia la puerta.

- bella no creas nada de lo que te dijo tanya solo lo hace para molestarte – susurro Alice bella asintió para caminar hasta la sala rose le sonrió junto con Alice quien no tardo en pedir que fuera con ella para que se probara un nuevo vestido que le había comprado ella se negó pero ambas vampiras le rogaron.

- bueno bella ve y colócate el vestido mientras que Alice busca los zapatos perfectos – hablo rose entregándole el vestido verde botella no se podía negar que era hermoso pero un poco provocativo para su gusto entro al baño y se comenzó a cambiar sus morados se notaban pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando salió Alice quedo maravillada como le queda la verdad había hecho una gran elección a la hora de comprarlo, rose tan bien estaba contenta ella se cambio por que ya era hora de irse se despidió de todos y subió al auto el camino fue en silencio cuando llego no pudo contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al recordar todo lo que le había dicho tanya.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Edward acariciando su mejilla – porque……. Tanya me dijo que yo….era tu juguete – balbuceo ella sentándose en el mueble – bella cariño sabes que eso no es asi te quiero cielo y si te castigo es porque no me puedo controlar – susurro abrazándola.

- pero…ella dijo que todo era mi culpa – sollozo – cielo lo que diga ella no importa solo importa lo que piense yo – ella asintió porque Edward no todo el tiempo podía ser asi de dulce – Edward te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes por favor – hablo ella con miedo el asintió.

-¿bueno es que yo quería sabes que paso con Jacob?- pregunto temblando bajo los brazos de Edward – con Jacob no paso nada amor solo le dije que se fuera – contesto besando su frente para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Cuando Edward salió bella suspiro y se dejo caer en su gran cama como podía amar a Edward de esa manera después de todo, el entro con un bandeja de comida, la cual se la dio ella comió en silencio no quería hablar dejo la bandeja a un lado cuando termino –Edward – susurro el estaba viendo por la gran pared de vidrio.

- si cielo – dijo sonriendo – bueno es que….nada olvídalo – suspiro él se acerco a ella - dime bella cariño no me voy a enojar – susurro contra su oído – es que yo quería saber si puedes llamar a mi tía para hablar con ella- musito el saco su celular y marco el numero muy rápido para entregárselo con rapidez.

- hola tía – dijo bella con alegría cuando se escucho la voz de lisa al otro lado del teléfono después de preguntarle cómo estaba y si iba a volver tranco el celular algo triste ya que lisa le había dicho que ella no iba volver más a forks hasta que terminara su trabajo y eso sería en unos 3 años - gracias – susurro entregándole el celular a Edward.

El beso su mejilla con dulzura y la acuno en sus brazos ella dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello en momentos como este comprendía que esa era la razón por que ama a Edward, observo el corazón que colgaba de su pulsera – te adoro bella y no quiero volver a castigarte más nunca en mi vida – susurro cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué dejaste a tanya?- pregunto ella para tapar su boca con una mano no tenía que hacer esa pregunta Edward se enojaría – no tengas miedo amor no estoy enojando – susurro recordando las palabras que le había dicho Carlisle tan solo hace unas horas.

_Flashback…_

- Carlisle – dijo Edward entrando al despacho – si hijo – pregunto el vampiro cerrando su libro para acomodarse en su silla – cometí un error – susurro el avergonzado.

- si me cuentas Edward tal vez te pueda ayudar – hablo Carlisle – bueno es que el jueves en la noche llegue a la casa y Jacob estaba besando a bella – un gruñido se formo en su pecho – entonces yo me enfurecí la mande a su habitación mientras le decía Jacob que por favor se fuera, luego subí a la habitación de bella para castigarla y lo hice de la peor manera cuando me calme me di cuenta del gran error que había cometí, todo lo que había logrado lo destruí en tan solo horas – suspiro Carlisle pensó por un momento.

- Edward hijo tienes que entender que bella es frágil y dulce a pesar de todo, asi que no la puedes castigar solo por una palabra o pregunta que no te guste tienes que a prender a controlar tu, actitud no puedes ser tan bipolar – susurro Carlisle – se que tiene grandes golpes en todo su cuerpo asi que aplícale una crema – concluyo.

- Carlisle yo amo a Isabella – dijo al fin luego de unos minutos Carlisle sonrió – eso ya lo sé hijo pero el amor no es solo físico, es un sentimiento que se basa en la compresión de la otra persona no en el maltrato y en posesión tienes que dejar que bella se feliz si la amas de verdad – dijo antes de salir del despacho.

_Fin del flashback_

- cariño, si termine con tanya es porque no la amo y todo lo que tengo con ella es físico – susurro besando su cuello pero se alejo cuando ella gimió por el dolor que tenía en este ya que cuando Edward castigo, le había presionado el cuello con fuerza dejando hematomas que dolían el salió de la habitación y regreso con un potecito de crema.

El Comenzó a quitar toda la ropa de bella con delicadeza menos sus bragas, no pudo dejar de apreciar el cuerpo de bella por un segundo para luego colocar la crema cuando llego a sus pecho bella gimió por el dolor que sentía, la peor parte de todas fue su espalda que era la que mas dolía.

- me duele – lloriqueo cuando él comenzó a esparcir la crema por las heridas – ya va pasar – dijo terminando de dejar la crema – solo deja que la crema se absorba – susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de crema en su cuerpo solo su suave piel se levanto busco un camisón y se vistió -Isabella – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación – si Edward – pregunto colocándose sus zapatillas – jasper llamo todos se fueron de caza y no volverán hasta el martes asi que el lunes no tendrás clases – hablo sonriéndole ella asintió tenía mucho sueño.

- buenas noches – susurro para salir de la habitación ella apago la luz y se acostó para sumergirse en un profundo sueño

El sol comenzó a entrar por la gran pared de vidrio de la habitación ella se levanto con gran esfuerzo se acomodo un poco el cabello era las 10 de la mañana asi que salió a la habitación de Edward, quien le había dicho que hoy irían al supermercado hacer unas compras cuando entro a la habitación la puerta del baño estaba abierta y el vapor se hacía visible en toda la habitación una gran intriga entro en ella pero volvió a la puerta de la habitación para salir.

No sabía si salir de la habitación o entrar al baño y preguntarle a Edward a qué hora se iban al supermercado pero la intriga era más grande ella suspiro para caminar hasta la puerta del baño y entrar con cuidado, ahí estaba el en la ducha que solo dejaba ver sus anchos hombros y su cabello despeinado.

Ella camino con cuidado hasta ducha para abrir la puerta se sonrojo por su actitud como alguien como ella podía tener ese tipo de deseos su cuerpo se paralizo cuando abrió la ducha el perfecto cuerpo de Edward estaba ante ella y mas nadien – Edward – susurro mientras que las gotas de agua salpicaban en su rostro.

- si Isabella – dijo riendo – bueno yo quería saber a qué nos vamos al supermercado – musito ella sonrojada el cerro un poco el agua caliente y la jalo entro de la ducha ella jadeo cuando el agua cayó en su cuerpo de golpe.

- nos vamos a la 2 – dijo antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado y demandante el beso su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza después de que besara todo su cuerpo llevo sus manos a su entre piernas para tocarlo por encima de la tela ambos sabían que la húmeda que tenia no era por el agua si no por la excitación que sentía.

- es lo que deseas Isabella – pregunto y ella gimió en respuesta – dime es lo que deseas – volvió a repetir besando su cuello con dulzura – te deseo a ti Edward solo a ti – gimió el entro en ella para comenzar a moverse sus caderas mientras ambos gemían los nombres del otro cuando llegaron al orgasmo ella se dejo caer en su pecho mientras que las gotas de agua y de sudor caían por su rostro el beso su frente.

- te amo – susurro contra su cuello ella jadeo para luego se pararse de Edward quien salió de la ducha ella se dejo caer en el frio piso de mármol, mientras pensaba en todo lo que acaba de pasar había estado con Edward por que lo había deseado aun que sabía que todo no era físico esa fue la mejor sensación del mundo y por último las palabras que había pronunciado antes de salir "te amo".

Como ella deseaba también decirle esas palabras pero no podía no había manera de que salieran de sus labios, por más que lo deseara se ducho para luego recoger el camisón del suelo que ya era pequeños pedazos de tela y salir.

Edward ya estaba vestido y sentado en su gran escritorio, ella camino hasta su habitación para vestirse con la ropa mas tapada que pudo encontrar coloco un poco de maquillaje en su rostro para tapar una de las marcas que era bastante evidente cuando termino bajo a la cocina desayuno, para luego ir al garaje que era adonde estaba Edward subió al auto.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y él lo saco de su bolsillo – hola Jessica – hablo algo molesto - no, no puedo en este momento voy con bella al supermercado y luego hacer unas compras – dijo observando a bella quien tenía su ipod entre sus manos.

- Jessica te dije que no puedo asi que por favor no me moleste – gruño cerrando el celular con fuerza llegaron al supermercado ella bajo del auto y tomo su cartera – Edward – dijo cuando él se le acerco con un hermosa sonrisa.

- si bella – ella se mordió el labio inferior y se removió – bueno es que si tenias que salir con Jessica hoy por mi está bien yo vuelvo a la casa y salimos mañana – susurro el negó para tomar su mano – no tengo nada que hacer con Jessica ni quiero ver la hoy – dijo cuando entraron al supermercado después de comprar todo lo necesario llevaron las cosas al auto y subieron para dirigirse a port Ángeles porque Edward iba a comprar un nuevo ipod ya que el suyo se había dañado.

- solo vamos a comprar el ipod y pasamos por algo para que comas – dijo cuando estaciono el auto entraron a la tienda más importante de música, él comenzó a buscar el ipod que había visto en interne cuando lo encontró fueron a la caja bella le pregunto que si podía comprar un estuche para su ipod el se lo pidió a la mujer de la caja quien se lo entrego con amabilidad y bella sonrió.

- gracias – susurro pasaron por comida italiana para regresar a casa Edward coloco algo de música llegaron a la casa el bajo todas las bolsas y las dejo en la cocina cuando entro a la sala gruño – tanya que haces aquí – pregunto caminando hacia la vampira que traía una falda bastante corta y una pequeña playera no podía negar que se veía realmente bien.

- nada Edward solo vine a visitarte pero veo que estas muy encariñado con tu juguetito – se burlo pasando ambas manos por el pecho de Edward quien gruño – cuéntame Eddie ella te da los mismo que yo te doy – ronroneo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

- no tanya ella no me da lo mismo que tú me das por que ella no se vende en cambio tu si – murmuro apartándola lo más lejos posible eso fue un golpe bajo y lo sabia pero solo se quería librar de ella la cual rio con fuerza mientras se acercaba hasta el.

- es claro que ella no te la que yo te doy por que tú la obligas y cuando ella no quiere tú la castigas, porque eres bipolar Edward aun que te duela no puedes controlar tu maldito temperamento - gruño, aun que a Edward le dolía que le dijera eso todo era la verdad el no podía controlar su temperamento pero en cuanto a bella ella jamás se podría comparar con tanya ella era delicada y dulce, en cambio tanya solo busca su propia satisfacción física.

- pues claro que bella jamás me podrá dar lo que tú me das cariño por que ella es dulce y tu eres mezquina y caprichosa - musito lo más calmado posible ella rio y capturo sus labios en un beso demandante pero apasionado el rugió y la aparto mandándola al otro lado de la sala – por una vez en tu vida deja de venderte como una ramera y comportante como una sucia amante – rugió haciendo que tanya se estremeciera.

- y como que quieres que me comporte Eddie – pregunto levantándose del piso – ah dime quieres que sea un niña buena como tu estúpido juguete al cual puedes castigar y cada vez que se te pegue la gana – dijo pisando el piso con fuerza.

- ella no es mi juguete – hablo mas para el mismo que para tanya – ah no y entonces que es – se rio tomando el rostro de Edward quien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- no me digas que es la mujer que amas Eddie porque eso es el colmo - se burlo pasándola punta de su lengua por la mejilla de Edward quien no respondió – respóndeme Edward la amas más que otra cosa – pregunto algo irritada por la actitud del vampiro.

- si tanya la amo más que otra cosa – dijo suspirando ella rio con fuerza – por dios Edward tu no amas a nadien eres un vampiro no tienes corazón – hablo Edward la tomo por ambos brazos y la estampo contra la fría pared de la sala - ¿Qué es lo quieres tanya?- pregunto él mientras besaba su cuello.

- te quiero a ti y solo a ti – susurro el rio y la soltó – pues sufre con la decepción porque no me vas volver a tener más nunca entiende se acabo - dijo caminando hacia el mueble.

-por dios no lo puedo creer el gran Edward Cullen, el hombre más deseado por todas las mujeres me está diciendo que no a mí a tanya denali, la mujer que asido su amante a lo largo de 70 años y lo peor lo está haciendo por un estúpida humana esto sí que es un día importante – musito tanya con ironía y ira al mismo.

- tómalo como quieres tanya ahora por favor vete – hablo saliendo de la sala para ir a la cocina pero ya bella no estaba ahí, asi que subió a su habitación cuando entro bella estaba sentada en su cama mientras que su mirada esta fija en algún punto de la habitación.

- Isabella – susurro el acariciando su mejilla – si Edward dime – dijo sonriendo Edward se sentó a su lado – quiero que sepas que lo siento, si escuchaste la discusión que tuve con tanya no fue mi intención ella llego y comenzamos a discutir……- ella coló un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar

- lo que paso con tanya, no tiene importancia me basto con lo que escuche para saber que ella fue quien comenzó con todo – musito para luego besar su mejilla el tomo su mano y la beso bajaron a la cocina y la casa estaba otra vez totalmente sola ambos acomodaron toda las cosas para que ella luego comiera.

El día paso sin mayor problema vieron dos películas ambas de terror a las 9 bella subió a su habitación se coloco la pijama y entro a la cama – buenas noches cariño – dijo Edward besando su mejilla para luego salir de la habitación ella se dejo caer sobre la almohada y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Edward salió de la habitación de bella y camino hasta la de él cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que está en su cama y como no imaginarlo – tanya te dije que se acabo – musito cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que bella no se despertara.

- vaya Eddie veo que me salió bien lo de pensar que iba camino a Alaska porque tu ya no me querías por que ni sospechaste que estaba aquí - dijo levantándose de la cama, tan solo con un conjunto de encajes negros que se le veía muy bien – dime Eddie no te gusta cómo me veo – pregunto dando una vuelta para luego caminar con rapidez y arrancarla camisa de Edward quien gruño.

- claro que me gustas soy hombre y tú tienes un gran cuerpo pero te dije que se acabo – susurro siendo lo mas caballero posible para no hacer que la vampira comenzara a gritar porque despertaría a bella – pero Eddie – lloriqueo ella haciendo puchero.

- tanya cariño si quieres placer ve y págale alguien para que te lo de por qué esto se termino - dijo apartándola con delicadeza ella frunció el ceño – pero Edward yo te quiero a ti eres el único – susurro haciendo puchero como una niña pequeña que quiere un juguete.

Tanya Se quito el brasier mostrando sus pecho y Edward trago con dificulta – vamos Eddie no me rechaces yo te quiero – lloriqueo caminando hasta el – tanya no te vendas de esta manera tu eres una "dama" no hagas esto por favor – dijo el tendiéndole su camisa para que se tapara.

Ella tomo su camisa y se la coloco – pensé que eras mas hombre Edward pero veo que me equivoque, no eres lo suficiente como para hacerme tuya sin remordimiento – dijo riendo mientras se vestía – cuando vuelvas a ser tú me dices - hablo antes de salir de la habitación cuando Edward escucho la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse salió directo a la habitación de bella quien estaba profundamente dormida él se acomodo a su lado para luego abrazarla y contemplar su sueño.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad me hace super feliz saber lo que piensa sobre mi historia y si les gusta o no, es un placer para mi escribir algo que les guste =)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz =)

besitos!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas recuerden que de lunes a viernes actualizare un poco tarde por que estoy en clases y con examenes finales asi que no tengo casi tiempo de nada pero iqual prometo actualizar todos los dias =)

* * *

Capitulo 14

El despertador comenzó a sonar bella se levanto gruñendo por que hoy no tenía nada que hacer y no se quería levantar temprano, se ducho con la mayor tranquilidad posible para luego vestirse lo más deportiva posible y bajar a desayunar.

- buenos días Isabella – dijo Edward cuando ella entro a la cocina – hoy regresare tarde asi que jane se ofreció hacerte compañía ya que ella regresa a Europa mañana y no tiene problema – hablo el tomando una carpeta que había en la mesa beso su mejilla y salió bella desayuno el timbre no tardo en sonar.

- hola bella – saludo la dulce voz de jane cuando ella abrió la puerta bella sonrió y la dejo entrar – hola jane gracias por venir - dijo salieron al jardín el celular de jane comenzó a sonar y ella lo contesto.

- hola hermanito si ya estoy adonde Edward – hablo ella haciendo muecas raras cosa la cual bella rio – si ya se no te preocupes – dijo antes de colgar para suspirar – bella te molesta si hago algunas llamadas prometo que no tardare mucho – pregunto bella negó y salió del jardín subió a su habitación para tomar su ipod pero sus audífonos no estaba asi que fue hasta la de Edward.

cuando entro algo se enredo en sus zapatos haciéndola caer ella bufo para ver lo que era pero se asombro, era un brasier negro pero no era de ella solo una persona usaría tal prenda y esa era tanya una gran presión se acumulo en su pecho haciéndola jadear.

Se levanto del piso para dejar el brasier en la mesita de noche y salir deprisa choco con jane en las escaleras - ¿bella que te pasa?- pregunto jane preocupada – nada solo que estoy un poco distraída – mintió bella sonriendo bajaron a la sala.

El día paso muy rápido para el gusto de bella ya que no tenía ganas de ver a Edward el cual llego a las 10 con un excelente sonrisa en su rostro – hola chicas – susurro entrando a la sala ambas se sobre saltaron – hola Edward – dijo jane besando su mejilla bella se limito a sonreír.

- bueno yo ya me voy – hablo jane tomando su cartera – jane por qué no te quedas ya es tarde yo te llevare mañana temprano a tu departamento – dijo Edward jane acepto - buenas noches – susurro bella pero Edward la tomo del brazo.

- bella cariño jane va dormir en tu habitación porque es la que está mejor acondicionada y tu dormirás conmigo – murmuro aun que a bella no le gustaba la idea no le quedaba de otra asintió para subir junto con jane a su habitación, luego de entregarle un camisón a jane tomo uno para ella se despidió, para ir a la habitación de Edward.

Después de cambiarse en el vestier de Edward salió para entrar a la cama no sin antes apagar la luces sintió como la llave del agua se abría a la media ahora la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver la figura de Edward en el espejo pasar desde el baño hasta el vestier a los pocos segundo la habitación estaba totalmente oscura Edward se acostó abrazando a bella.

El paso las mano por debajo de la tela hasta tocar su vientre y acariciarlo - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto besando su cuello ella suspiro no le podía decir "lo que me pasa es que estoy muy celosa de una vampira la cual asido tu amante más de una vez "– nada – susurro cerrando sus ojos.

- claro que te pasa algo Isabella esta mañana no te comportabas asi –musito – y cómo quieres que me comporte – pregunto casi gritando mientras se incorporaba en la cama era la verdad como quería que se comportara después de haber encontrado el brasier de tanya en el suelo solo había una explicación ella había estado con él y lo peor es que bella había pensado que tal vez Edward había cambiado de una manera u otra pero no como siempre la decepcionaba una y otra vez.

El la jalo con fuerza hacia su pecho y la tomo del cabello con fuerza – no me hables de esa manera Isabella solo te estoy haciendo un pregunta – gruño jalando el cabello de bella con fuerza – y yo Edward te estoy dando un respuesta – dijo con ironía mientras su rabia se acumulaba el la soltó de golpe para levantarse de la cama y entrar al baño.

Bella suspiro como podía ser posible que estuviera celosa cuando nunca le había importado si Edward estaba con 100 mujeres o con ninguna la puerta del baño se abrió y el salió se acostó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

- perdóname cielo – susurro besando su espalda ella suspiro – no tengo nada que perdonarte Edward solo algo que preguntarte – musito volteándose hacia a él para que sus frentes quedaran juntas.

- se que te sonara estúpido pero necesito saber si estuviste con tanya a noche – pregunto los ojos de Edward se escurecieron por la pregunta y ella tembló pero el acaricio su mejilla con dulzura – si Isabella tanya estuvo aquí a noche pero no paso nada – susurro besando su frente a Edward le alegraba que bella le hiciera esa pregunta se podía decir que hasta estaba celosa.

Ella suspiro -¿seguro?- pregunto recordando el brasier de la mañana – pues claro que estoy seguro cielo no tendría por qué mentirte en nada – contesto ella asintió para acomodarse y sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Los ojos de bella se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió como se abría la puerta principal de la casa ella se incorporo un poco en la cama coloco sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación la casa estaba completamente sola, porque Edward había ido a llevar a jane a su departamento, se ducho para luego bajar a desayunar.

- buenos días pequeña – dijo Edward entrando por la puerta del garaje ella le sonrió y tomo su vaso para salir de la cocina – bella cariño voy a estar todo el día en la empresa zafrina vendrá hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la casa a partir de hoy – hablo Edward besando su mejilla para salir de la casa bella suspiro como alguien podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana esto no podía ser cierto ella sabia quien era Edward y como podía cambiar de un segundo a otro, su bipolaridad era algo tan grande que su unida a violencia cuando se enfurecía cosa que era muy malo y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

El timbre de la casa sonó y bella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con zafirina – hola zafirina su buenos días – saludo a la mujer quien le regalo una calidad sonrisa - buenos días Isabella – susurro zafrina para comenzar con su deberes mientras bella leía un revista.

Bella muchas veces odiaba tanto estar solo en esa gran casa era insoportable, subió a su habitación para hacer la tarea que jasper le había dejado en la última clase cuando la termino se sentó en su computadora para ver si había algo interesante paso unas 3 horas viendo noticias y leyendo.

- bella ya el almuerzo está servido por favor baja – dijo zafrina desde las escaleras bella se levanto y bajo comió en silencio no se podía negar que zafrina era una gran cocinera – te quedo excelente – felicito bella levantándose de la mesa para ir de vuelta a su habitación.

Paso todo la tarde en sus habitación escuchando música zafrina le preparo la cena para luego irse ella comió lo más rápido que pudo subió a su habitación se coló su pijama encendió televisor y puso un programa de música –buenas noches cariño – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación.

- buenas noches – sonrió el la abrazo y beso su frente para luego salir bella entro a la cama ya eran las 10 asi que tenía algo de sueño y mañana tendría que ver a jasper para sus clases cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en un profundo en sus sueño.

Bella se sobre salto cuando sintió que alguien besaba su cuello ella se removió y gruño disgustada – Edward – se quejo el sonrió – solo venia a desearte buenos días Isabella - dijo apartándose un poco ella se incorporo en la cama.

- buenos días – hablo levantándose para colocar sus zapatillas y acomodar su cabello – bajo en 20 minutos – susurro entrando al baño se ducho con rapidez, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario.

Cuando bajo ya zafrina estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno ella comió para luego despedirse y bajar al garaje - te llevara a casa de mis padres y te recogeré a las 7 como siempre – dijo saliendo del garaje, llegaron a la casa ella tomo sus cuaderno se despidió con beso en la mejilla y bajo.

- hola Isabella – saludo esme con una gran sonrisa ella entro saludo a esme con un beso en la mejilla camino hasta el despacho adonde ya estaba jasper - buenos días jasper te traje toda la tarea – susurro entrando al despacho.

- hola bella pequeña – saludo él mientras tomaba las hojas que bella le había entregado las reviso para luego comenzar con la clase el día paso muy rápido a las 5 terminaron con el examen de cálculos ella se lo entrego para recoger sus cosas - bella antes de que te vayas me gustaría hablar contigo – susurro jasper tomándola del brazo ella asintió y se sentó.

- dime jasper de que quieres hablar conmigo – musito ella tomando su ipod – bueno bella ayer hable con Alice y ella me conto lo que le dijiste a rose sobre Edward – dijo jasper.

- ella no tenía derecho – susurro bella con rabia - ya sé que ella no tenía derecho Isabella pero como comprenderás ella es mi esposa asi que no me tiene ningún secreto, además yo no te estoy juzgando por lo que sientes solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y ayuda para lo que necesites – dijo él mientras bella se removía en su asiento.

- gracias jasper de verdad pero yo se que entre Edward y yo, no va ver más nada que no se maltrato y sexo cuando él lo desee – susurro él le tomo la mano – yo no estaría tan seguro Isabella pero mejor dejemos las cosas asi – dijo él para salir del despacho bella suspiro.

Ella salió del despacho a la habitación de rose pero ella no estaba asi que salió al jardín a adonde estaba esme –esme – llamo bella y la vampira salió del rosal – si bella dime – bella sentó a su lado y suspiro.

- esme como sabes cuando realmente amas alguien – pregunto encogiéndose de hombres – bueno bella cariño el amor no es solo una palabra es un sentimiento que créese o surge a lo largo de los años, se basa en el respeto y la consideración de la otra persona tú no puedes amar alguien quien no te respeta y te maltrata – contesto esme acariciando su cabello.

- esme si te digo algo me guardas el secreto – susurro – claro cielo puedes confiar en mí – bella suspiro – esme está mal que yo ame a Edward después de todo lo que me ha hecho – pregunto ella algo confundida.

- que te dice tu corazón – pregunto ella colocando un mano en su pecho – no lo sé – contesto ella mientras esme se levantaba – bella cariño claro que tienes que saber lo que dice tu corazón – susurro tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantar del césped

- no lo sé esme por una parte me dice que está bien y por otra se niega a aceptarlo – musito entraron a la casa y no tocaron mas el tema Edward llego a las 7 bella se despidió de todos y subió al auto – hola cielo - saludo Edward besando su mejilla ella no contesto llegaron a la casa ella calentó la comida que le había dejado zafrina y comió.

Se comenzó a sentir mareada y se sostuvo de la barra de la cocina para no caer su cabeza daba vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que cayó al piso, no pasaron ni 2 segundos para que Edward estuviera a su lado ayudándola a levantar con delicadeza - ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto tomándola en sus brazos y ella negó su cabeza dolía mucho.

El la llevo hasta su habitación para dejarla en la cama e ir por una pastilla que le calmara el dolor de cabeza, se la entrego y ella la tomo el fue hasta su habitación por su pijama para que ella se cambiara ya que no pretendía dejarla sola sin embargo bella no se quería ni mover asi que permitió que le quitara su ropa para colocarle la pijama.

- buenas noches Isabella – susurro abrazándola y besando su cabeza - Edward – dijo abrazándolo – duerme Isabella – musito ella asintió para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Edward se levanto de la cama necesitaba pensar en cómo iba hacer para controlar su temperamento hacia bella no lo podía volver a lastimar no quería y no debía – hola Edward – susurro la estúpida de voz de tanya entrando al despacho.

- tanya tú no te cansas de comportarte como una ramera - gruño volteándose hacia ella – no cariño no me canso – musito viendo a Edward con el mayor de los deseo ella solo traía sus bragas y una camisa de algodón blanca.

- cariño te deseo y siempre consigo lo que quiero – dijo en tono sensual Edward se levanto de su asiento para estampar a la vampira contra la pared mientras arrancaba su camisa – escúchame una cosa tanya deja de provocarme porque estas colmando mi paciencia que no es mucha y no quieres llegar a conocer, lo malo que puedo llegar hacer si me enojo – gruño mordiendo el cuello de la vampira la cual gimió.

- ahora viste y vete si no quieres que me enoje – murmuro soltándola ella se vistió – no duras mucho Edward esa muchachita no es lo suficiente mujer para ti – dijo riendo mientras colocaba sus zapatillas.

- me llamaras Edward tal vez en uno a dos semanas pero lo harás porque tu cariño no eres hombre de una sola mujer por más que lo quieras – susurro antes de salir aun que tanya tenía razón que Edward no era hombre una sola nada costaba intentarlo el suspiro para subir de nuevo a su habitación y poder estar junto a Isabella.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad me hacen super feliz y me encanta saber lo que opinan sobre la historia =)

bueno chicas me encantarian saber lo que opinan sobre la relacion de bella y edward que creen que va pasar.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace super feliz :)

besitos!!!


	15. Chapter 15

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas aqui les dejo un capitulo ya que hoy estado menos ocupada sin embargo apartir de mañana comienzan de nuevo los examenes asi que los siguientes capitulos los subire un poco tarde pero no se preocupen por que siembre subire los capitulos sin falta =)

* * *

Capitulo 15

El despertador comenzó a sonar bella lo apago para levantarse gruñendo hoy tenía que acompañar a Alice hacer compras, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que estaba en casa de los cullen ya que Edward se había ido de viaje a Alemania por uno negocios se vistió para bajar a desayunar.

- buenos días bella lista para irnos a de compras – chillo Alice entrando a la cocina con ya su cartera en manos bella asintió dejo su vaso a un lado y siguió la duende que no para de hablar subieron al auto por suerte no iban a ir a port Ángeles solo iban ir por unas cosas que le habían mandado a comprar esme para el jardín pero como siempre Alice encontraría una tienda adonde comprar.

- bueno bella primero vamos por lo que esme nos mando a comprar y luego pasaremos por una fabulosa tienda que abrieron hace solo unas semanas – dijo Alice arrastrando bella dentro de la tienda para jardines después de comprar todo lo que esme les había pedido lo llevaron al auto y fueron a la gran tienda de ropa.

- Alice la verdad mi armario esta a reventar no creo que pueda poner algo mas dentro de él – se quejo bella cuando vio que la duende comenzaba a comprar ropa para ambas - eso ya lo sé bellita pero en nuestra casa no tienes casi ropa asi que hace falta comprar – contradijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-además Edward llega esta noche y tienes que estar presentable cuando te vaya a recoger en casa – hablo con si fuera un tema normal después de ser torturada a probarse 10 pantalones y 15 camisas fueron directo a la caja, cancelaron todo y salieron directo al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa bella prácticamente corrió a su habitación para librarse de las manos de la duende quien le había dicho que ella se encargaría de hacerla lucir bien – bella - grito Alice tocando a la puerta bella suspiro no podía ser posible que la duende pudiera ser tan macabra suspiro.

- ya voy Alice – susurro sabiendo perfectamente que la escucharía tomo su ipod no había nada mejor para ahogar sus sentidos que la música salió de la habitación cuando entro a la de duende ya estaba ella junto rose quien le sonreí ambas la obligaron a ducharse de nuevo súper rápido para luego colocarle unas 4 mascarillas faciales.

- saben que esto no hará que mi relación con Edward cambie verdad el siempre será el mismo – susurro ella cuando la comenzaron a maquillar – bella esto no lo hacemos por Edward es por ti no todo el tiempo puedes vivir vestida con un pantalón y una camisa, teniendo el mejor de los armarios - gruño Alice después de maquillarla y peinarla cosa que les llevo unas 3 horas por las quejas de bella fueron por el vestido. '

- ah no piensen que yo me voy a poner eso – dijo bella caminando hacia la puerta como pretendía que bella se pusiera un vestido casi trasparente – bella espera – grito Alice haciendo puchero bella se dio la vuelta rose tenía dos vestidos un corto pero nada indecente y otro casi trasparente.

- por favor decídete por uno – suplico Alice con cara de perrito – está bien – dijo bella señalando el vestido azul marino ambas aplaudieron y se lo ayudaron a colocar no podía negar que se le veía realmente bien, se coloco unas zapatillas no muy altas a las 7 llego Edward ella se despidió de todos los cuales no paraban de sonreír.

- hola bella – susurro Edward cuando ella subió al auto – hola Edward – el beso su mejilla con dulzura llegaron a la casa el tomo su maleta – baja Isabella – ordeno bella no se quería bajar por que tenía miedo de que él le pudiera decir algo por el vestido pero no le quedaba de otra.

Cuando entro a la sala suspiro pero unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura haciéndola voltear hacia el no pasaron ni dos se segundo para que Edward capturara sus labios en un beso demandante ella lo correspondió de la misma manera.

El comenzó a dejar besos húmedos mientras baja hasta sus pechos para soltar su vestido y hacer lo caer para poder tomar sus ya duros pezones, ella no traía brasier ya que Alice le había dicho que dañaría el vestido si se lo colocaba por que se notaba ella gimió con fuerza cuando el mordió un de sus pezones.

La húmeda en sus bragas se hacía más grande cayeron a la gran alfombra blanca mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de Edward el gimió cuando ella beso su cuello, el la tomo de las caderas con firmeza y dejo que sus sexos se tocaran haciendo que bella dejara escapar un grito que fue callado por un beso, Edward de nuevo comenzó a dejar besos por todo el cuerpo de bella hasta llegar a sus bragas las cuales arranco para que ella jadeara ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Este era el momento adonde se entregaban toda la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, porque esto no lo consideraban hacer el amor por qué no eran delicados, simplemente bloqueaban todos los pensamientos coherentes que pudieran tener y se entregaban el uno al otro.

- Edward – grito bella aferrándose a su espalda cuando él se introdujo en ella con fuerza después unos minutos ambos gemían mientras deseaban mas el uno del otro cuando llegaron al clímax sus gritos lo callaron con un beso lleno de pasión y de ira al mismo tiempo bella se dejo caer en su pecho mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Bella se levanto para tomar su vestido y subir a su habitación luego de una larga ducha la cual necesitaba para poder calmarse un poco se coló su pijama, saco toda su ropa sucia de la maleta y la llevo hasta el sexto de ropa sucia.

- Isabella – murmuro Edward entrando al habitación ella se tenso y se volteo hacia a él con un sonrisa bastante falsa – ven conmigo- ordeno ella lo siguió hasta su habitación y él le entrego una caja ella la abrió para encontrarse con un hermoso collar – te lo envió tu tía – susurro.

- gracias – musito bella tomo el collar entre sus manos para poder apreciarlo mejor era realmente hermoso ella salió de la habitación bastante contenta para ser verdad, entro a su cama para poder dejar que su mente viajar en sus sueños.

Flashback….

- hola cariño – dijo Edward besando la mejilla de bella quien traía sus pantalón favorito rosado y una camisa de la sirenita ella se estremeció y se alejo Edward le causaba mucho miedo asi tuviera ya 4 meses viviendo con el – hola – susurro subiendo al auto el mejor momento del día era cuando estaba en casa de los cullen.

Llegaron a la casa en pocos minutos ella bajo tomando su muñeca que tanto quería y que se la había regalado Alice – entrégame la muñeca bella – gruño Edward cuando entraron a la casa – no Edward por favor no me quites a mini – lloriqueo tomando a su muñeca con fuerza.

- Isabella te dije que no quería más esa muñeca asi que entrégamela por las buenas – dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza ella jadeo pero no soltó a su muñeca que tanto adoraba – entrégamela ahora – grito furioso la niña se tiro en el piso abrazando su muñeca con fuerza mientras pedía que por favor no se la quitara el se inclino a su altura y la tomo entre sus brazos.

- bella cariño entrégamela muñeca – susurro besando su mejilla – ella es mi Edward y no la quiero botar – sollozo – Isabella ya esa muñeca esta vieja y fea además te comprare otras lo prometo – dijo tratándola de convencerla.

- Edward por favor - sollozo el la llevo hasta su habitación necesitaba eliminar esa muñeca pero tampoco quería hacer sufrir a bella él busco la pijama de bella para ayudar a ponérsela – buenas noches Isabella que tengas dulces sueño – susurro antes de salir de la habitación pero cuando bella vio su cama ya no estaba mini.

-¡mini! – grito con fuerza.

Fin del flashback.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe viendo adonde se encontraba era su habitación, ella se incorporo en la cama y encendió la lamparita las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al recordar el sueño que acaba de tener la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Edward.

- Isabella que te pasa – pregunto abrazándola con fuerza – soñé con mini – susurro Edward suspiro- cariño lo siento tanto – musito besando su frente para luego acunarla en sus brazos y hacerla dormir bella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Sus ojos se comenzaron abrir lentamente cuando el sol comenzó a entrar con fuerza, por el gran ventanal cuando vio el reloj se sorprendió eran las 2 de la tarde como había dormido tanto se levanto de la cama para ducharse y luego cambiarse.

- hola bella – dijo la arrogante voz de tanya entrando a la habitación – se puede saber que quieres – hablo molesta bella terminándose de recoger su cabello en una coleta – a mi nada cariño solo vengo a saber cómo va tu gran relación con Edward – musito dándole una falsa sonrisa.

- entre Edward y yo no hay nada tanya – dijo bella ella rio – si seguro Isabella claro que no hay nada porque tú eres solo su juguete y nada mas – se burlo ella para luego tomarla del brazo con fuerza.

- escúchame una cosa muchachita no se te ocurra tratar de ser algo más de Edward, porque tu quería tía y su familia puede pagar las consecuencias - susurro contra su oído mientras que su agarre se hacía mucho más fuerte la vampira la soltó para despedirse con la mano y salir de la habitación.

Bella suspiro sabia que tendría un hematoma que ya tenían que ser visible, bajo a la cocina adonde estaba zafrina quien saludo para luego entregarle su comida bella comió en silencio para luego subir a su habitación no tenía ganas de nada.

Se dejo caer en la cama solo quería olvidarse de todo la tarde paso muy rápido a las 7 zafrina la llamo para que bajara a cenar asi lo hizo se comió hasta el último bocado, se despidió de la mujer para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro y volver su habitación.

Edward llego a las 9 de la noche – buenas noches Isabella – dijo pero su mirada se desvió de sus ojos directo a su brazo derecho adonde se veían levemente las marcas de la mano de tanya - ¿Qué te paso en tu brazo?- pregunto el acercándose a ella.

- nada – susurro ella tapándose el brazo – claro que te paso algo cielo un hematoma no sale en el brazo asi porque si - ella suspiro era verdad un hematoma no salía asi porque si.

- fue tanya – contesto Edward tomo su brazo con dulzura y lo beso delicadamente - hablare con ella bella lo prometo – ella asintió el salió de la habitación bella busco su pijama y se la coló no tenia sueño asi que decidió ir hasta el despacho de Edward para pedirle una pastilla para dormir.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y camino hasta el despacho la puerta estaba entre abierta – ya te dije que no renne – gruño el golpean la mesa con fuerza - firmamos un contrato el cual nunca se va romper asi que olvídate de ver a Isabella – dijo mientras toma su bolígrafo entre manos.

- para que quieres que te la entregue para que se la lleves al desgraciado de Phil para que la mate y puedas quedarte feliz con él mientras te gastas todo el dinero de su fidecomiso - gruño cerrando el celular y tirándolo a un lado de la habitación a bella no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear cuando ya Edward la tenía tomada del cabello con fuerza.

- te he dicho que no escuches mis conversación Isabella – gruño jalando su cabello con fuerza mientras ella gemía por el dolor el la soltó para tomarla en sus brazos.

- Edward….yo no fue mi intención – murmuro ella cuando él la dejo en la cama- no te voy a lastimar cielo – dijo besando su frente bella suspiro el la acuno en sus brazos – perdóname Isabella si te asuste – susurro ella asintió y recostó su cabeza de su pecho.

Bella no quería volver hacer castigada le aterraba sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos Edward las limpio para besar ambas mejillas – ya cálmate cariño no quise asustarte – musito ella se abrazo a gélido cuerpo.

El comenzó acariciar su cabello mientras besaba todo su rostro ella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos Edward salió de la habitación tomo su celular para llamar a tanya quien no tardo en atender - necesito que vengas ya a mi casa – dijo para trancar el celular bajo a su despacho.

- hola Eddie – dijo tanya besando su cuello – veo que no tardaste ni 15 minutos en llegar – se burlo él mientras la sentaba en su regazo para comenzar besar su cuello – claro que no tarde Eddie sabes que me encanta complacerte en lo que necesitas – ronroneo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- sabia que me ibas a llamar Eddie bella no es lo suficiente para ti en cambio yo si – susurro el la tomo con fuerza del cabello y la levanto para arrojarla al otra lado del despacho - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Edward?- pregunto ella levantándose del piso mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

El la tomo del brazo con fuerza – que pasa tanya que ya me canse de ti y de que te comportes como una ramera – gruño ejerciendo presión en su brazo ella gimió – Edward me lastimas - se quejo

- dime tanya pensaste que era tan estúpido para no enterarme de que estuviste aquí y que amenazaste a bella de que si se me acerca le podía pasar algo a su tía – susurro tomándola del otro brazo – puedes déjame decirte un cosa tanya ni se te ocurra por qué no me detendré por que Carmen y Eleazar sean tus padres – ella gimió y asintió.

- ahora vete y no vuelvas mas nunca – murmuro soltándola ella se acomodo para salir lo más rápido del despacho como podía el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar era el numero de renne el colgó no tenía ganas de hablar con nadien solo quería pensar en bella y solo en ella.

* * *

gracias a todo por sus reviews la verdad me hacen muy feliz y me encanta saber lo que piensan sobre la historia.

bueno chicas yo creo que ya tanya no volvera con esto que le dijo edward por que la verdad no hay ser mas fastidioso como ella jajajaja!!!! xD

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!! =)


	16. Chapter 16

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

* * *

Capitulo 16

El despertador comenzó a sonar aun que bella no se quería levantar temprano tenía que hacerlo ya hoy tendría clases con jasper se levanto para ir ducharse el hematoma en su brazo no se notaba casi ya que Edward le había colocado una crema, se vistió lo más cómoda posible para luego bajar a la cocina.

- buenos días zafrina – saludo bella con la mejor de las sonrisas – buenos días bella, anoche hable con el joven Jacob y le mando saludos ya que no cree que vuelva pronto a forks – hablo zafrina dejando el jugo de bella en la mesa la mandíbula de bella se desencajo.

- ¿Cómo que no volverá pronto pero adonde se fue?- pregunto bella sorprendía – es que no le dijo, bueno al joven Jacob le salió un excelente empleo en Rusia que de hecho le pagaran muy bien tanto que podrá pagar la operación de Billy su padre – conto zafrina de lo más normal bella tomo un poco de jugo.

- Isabella no has terminado de comer – grito zafrina cuando ella tomo su bolso para salir corriendo al garaje porque Edward le había mentido sobre Jacob no había razón de hacerlo las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no se permitirá llorar subió al auto con su respiración agitada – buenos días cariño - saludo el besando su mejilla ella no respondió solo quería llegar a casa de los cullen y poder ir hasta adonde estaban rose, Alice o esme cualquiera de ellas la escucharía.

Se despidió de Edward pero cuando toco el timbre de la casa abrió jasper – hola jasper crees que antes de ver las clases pueda hablar con algunas de las chicas – saludo ella medio sonriendo el negó – lo siento bella pero ninguna esta, todos se fueron de casa asi que si quieres me puedes contar – dijo el vampiro mientras ella entraba a la casa.

- no te ofendas jasper pero prefiero hablar con alguna de las chicas – susurro jasper asintió para ir hasta el despacho – bella presta atención a lo que te estoy explicando – la regaño jasper ella se sonrojo.

- lo siento jasper – murmuro el le sonrió y siguió a las 5 le entrego toda la tarea que tenía que traer ella sonrió – jasper tendré la tarea lo antes posible lo prometo –dijo ella salió del despacho para ir a la cocina por algún dulce a las 7 llego Edward ella se despidió de jasper.

Subió al auto él le regalo una esplendida sonrisa y ella sonrió sin mucho ánimo cuando llegaron a la casa bella subió directo a su habitación para cambiarse y luego ir hablar con Edward sobre Jacob aun que sabía que no era buena idea necesitaba saber que había pasado con su amigo.

- Edward puedo hablar contigo – pregunto bella entrando a la habitación él le sonrió – claro cielo dime – musito levantándose – bueno es que yo quiero saber adónde esta Jacob – dijo ella con miedo en seguida los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y ella tembló.

- porque lo preguntas Isabella – gruño el tomándola de ambos brazos – porque es mi amigo y lo quiero – susurro ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

El la arrojo en la cama y levanto su mano para darle una cachetada, el rostro de bella fue de miedo y triste, él se alejo – lo siento Isabella – susurro besando su hombro ella jadeo estaba asustada tenía mucho – no te voy a lastimar cielo lo prometo – ella suspiro sabia que tan rápido Edward podía cambiar de actitud.

- Edward yo de verdad…. – el coló un dedo en sus labios – Jacob está bien cielo solo lo manda a trabajar en Rusia nada malo le va pasar – susurro ella asintió con miedo – por favor no me tengas miedo Isabella – ella se abrazo a su pecho y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran del delicioso olor de la piel de Edward.

- yo no te tengo miedo Edward – susurro el acaricio su cabello y beso su frente sus parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados hasta que el sueño la venció.

- bella cielo despierta – susurro Edward bella se removió entre las sabanas para luego abrir sus ojos - ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto adormilada el rio – son las 11 de la mañana cielo y mi mama junto con Alice te esperan abajo para que te lleven a la clínica, para que te pongan la inyección anticonceptiva - dijo él mientras la ayudaba incorporarse en la cama.

- yo no quiero ir tengo sueño – se quejo ella como una niña pequeña después tanto quejarse se fue su habitación a ducharse y vestirse eligió un conjunto deportivo - buenos días – dijo entrando a la sala adonde estaban esme y Alice.

- será buenas tardes – se burlo la duende bella le saco a lengua, esme rio salieron de la casa directo a la clínica ya Carlisle las esperaba en su consultorio – hola Carlisle – dijo bella entrando al consultorio el la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- bueno bella ya sé que odias que te inyecte pero es necesario – musito Carlisle preparando la inyección – Carlisle te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo bella sentándose en la camilla el vampiro asintió y ella sonrió.

- Carlisle es posible que Edward deje de ser bipolar - pregunto ella sonrojándose – claro que es posible bella pero necesita de una terapia – contesto Carlisle sonriendo mientras inyectaba a bella quien dejo escapar un gemido de dolor el acaricio su mejilla.

- Carlisle estaría mal que yo a me Edward – pregunto bella colocando su chaqueta – todo depende de qué tipo de amor hables bella - susurro - ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida.

- bella a muchos tipos de amor por ejemplo que estarías dispuesta hacer por tu amor hacia mi hijo – dijo el vampiro tomando su carpeta – todo lo que se necesario – susurro ella para sonrojarse era verdad bella estaba dispuesta a todo por Edward ella lo ama más que otra cosa en el mundo.

- bueno Isabella si de verdad piensas eso tienes que estar muy enamorada de él, pero en fin si tu preocupación es por su bipolaridad te puedo decir que jasper y yo comenzamos la semana pasada con las terapias que Edward necesita para controlarse – dijo Carlisle – ¿en serio?- pregunto bella asombrada Carlisle asintió.

- bueno…. Es fantástico – hablo ella levantándose de la camilla – si Isabella es fantástico – susurro Carlisle sonriendo bella se despidió de Carlisle - bueno creo que ya nos podemos ir – dijo bella saliendo del consultorio adonde las esperaban Alice y esme.

Llegaron a la casa en menos de 10 minutos ya que Alice conducía como loca cosa que ya no la asustaba pero al principio la aterraba, el flamante volvo plateado no estaba en el garaje ella se despidió de ambas vampiras y bajo del auto.

- hola zafrina – saludo entrando a la cocina la mujer le sonrió – hola bella ya comiste – hablo la mujer bella negó y enseguida zafrina le entrego su comida bella la comió sin quejarse ya que la verdad que su estomago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer - el señor Edward me dijo que hoy iban a salir asi que tenias que estar lista a las 6 –susurro zafrina.

- pero no tengo nada adecuado para ponerme – dijo frunciendo el ceño normalmente Alice o rose la ayudaban con lo que se iba a poner si iba a Salir para algo importante, salió de la cocina directo a su habitación abrió su armario y vio el vestido perfecto de color azul marino, 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla y con poco escote la saco.

Por un momento se pregunto por qué quería lucir también si de seguro solo iban a cenar a port Ángeles, se ducho lo más rápido que pudo luego se maquillo, el peinado no fue gran problema por que dejo su cabello suelto el cual caía en perfectas ondas por sus hombros se coló el vestido que se le veía mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

Faltando un cuarto para las 6 se coló un poco de perfume y bajo Edward llego como siempre a la hora sin falta bella se despidió de zafrina y subió al auto – buenas noches – susurro ella se removió en el asiento cuando vio que Edward no tomaba la vía a port Ángeles el detuvo el auto y la ayudo a bajar.

- ¿adónde vamos?- pregunto ella nerviosa el no respondió por que ya ella estaba en sus espalda, llegaron a una cabaña era preciosa no se podía negar eso él le abrió la puerta y ella se quedo maravillada con la vista no había lugar de la caballa que no tuviera un pétalo de rosa.

- ¿te gusta?- pregunto Edward con voz ronca ella asintió el la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su hombro ella gimió cuando el beso su cuello - ¿de quién es?- pregunto ella cuando entraron a la pequeña cabaña perfectamente decorada.

- bueno prácticamente de todos pero la verdad solo mía – susurro quitando su chaqueta bella no pudo resistir el impulso y lo beso con dulzura, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la habitación solo sintió como Edward la depositaba en la suave cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa.

El comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido mientras besaba cada parte desnuda de su piel, ella arqueo su espalda cuando el beso su vientre Edward termino de quitar su vestido, para comenzar otro nuevo camino de besos mientras bella gemía esta era la primera vez que ambos se entregaban el uno al otro con tanta delicadeza.

- Edward – jadeo ella cuando él comenzó a quitar su brasier - si cielo – pregunto el confundido –bueno es que tú tienes demasiada…..ropa – susurro sonrojándose el beso su frente y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa pero las pequeñas manos de bella lo detuvieron – yo lo hago – hablo para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

- bella – gimió Edward cuando ella llego a su pantalón y toco su miembro ella sonrió y termino de quitar el pantalón el la llevo de nuevo a la cama para besar su vientre mientras ella gemía el capturo uno de su pezones para comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo después de jugar un rato con sus pechos.

Edward llevo una mano al centro de bella para jugar con su clítoris un rato bella no podía más lo necesitaba con ella ahora mismo, el quito sus bragas y beso su centro mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior se introdujo en ella con delicadeza el comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud mientras ella gemía luego de unos segundos las caderas de ambos se movían rápido, mientras ambos gemían de placer llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

- te amo – susurro bella para cerrar su boca de inmediato el acaricio su mejilla con dulzura no podía creer lo que bella le acaba decir ella lo amaba no era posible después del daño que le había hecho pero eso era algo que lo alegraba sobre manera – yo también te amo cielo y siento todo el daño que te hecho – murmuro ella sintió como un monto de mariposas llenaban su estomago era la sensación más maravillosa de toda su vida.

Edward salió de ella con cuidado de no lastimarla no le quería hacer más daño del que ya le había hecho - Edward – dijo bella incorporándose en la cama – si amor – pregunto tomando un mono de unos de los gaveteros para colocárselo.

-¿Por qué me amas?- pregunto ella mientras el sentaba a su lado – te amo Isabella porque eres el ser más dulce y delicado a pesar de todo el gran daño que te hecho - contesto besando su mejilla - ¿y tú porque me amas? – pregunto el divertido no podía ser posible todo esto.

- porque eres un ser amorosos y cariñoso cuando no me castigas – susurro abrazándolo – mas nunca te castigare mi vida lo prometo – dijo besando su frente bella se recostó de la cama aun que no quería dormir el sueño era más grande que ella.

- duerme bella mañana será otro día – murmuro Edward cubriéndola con el edredón no sin antes ayudarla colocarse un camisón el suspiro y la abrazo mañana seria otro día esta noche no quería preocupaciones, no quería pensar en tanya ni en nadien que no fuera Isabella.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad chicas adoro que me digan lo que piensan de la historia =)

bueno que les parecio este capitulo saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan ahora que creen que pasa tanya se quedara tranquila o buscara vengarse de edward que piensan que pasa??

recuerden apretar el botoncito no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas yo se que mucha me van a querer matar en una parte de este capitulo pero es necesario hacer asi que por favor no me maten hago lo mejor que puedo=)

chicas cualquier error que tenga en la escritura la verdad sorry pero estado entre tareas y asuntos familiares asi que como veran hago el mayor de los esfuerzos para que todo este bien :)

* * *

Capitulo 17

La habitación se comenzó a iluminarse, bella abrió los ojos con dificulta no podía creer todo lo que había pasado a noche se llevo una mano hasta sus labios la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Edward con una bandeja de comida él le sonrió.

- buenos días cielo – susurro besando sus labios con dulzura ella sonrió – buenos días – el beso su cuello para luego tomar una tostada y dársela en la boca ella la comió para luego tomar un poco de jugo.

-¿entonces cielo eres mi novia oficial?- pregunto bella frunció ceño por que ella quería ser más que su novia quería ser su amante, su compañera y su todo – creo que si – dijo al fin él le sonrió para volverla a besar.

- te amo cielo y mas nunca te quiero volver a lastimar – susurro ella se estremeció – yo tampoco quiero que me lastimes mas Edward solo quiero vivir toda la vida contigo - musito abrazándola – juntos para siempre- pregunto el tocando su mejilla.

- solo hay una solución Edward se que te sonara apresurado y tal vez estúpido pero quiero que me transforme es la única solución para que estemos juntos para siempre – susurro ella el negó y tomo una de sus manos – bella cielo es ilógico que me pidas esto después de todo lo que te hecho – dijo él mientras besaba su mano y era la verdad eso era la más ilógico de todo.

- Edward te amo y solo quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – susurro ella besándolo – bella cielo piénsalo no es fácil lo que me estas pidiendo, yo soy quien lo desea más que otra cosa en este mundo tenerte todo la eternidad junto a mi pero no es fácil lo que me estas pidiendo – murmuro ella sonrió.

- Edward sé que no es fácil pero es lo que más deseo – lloriqueo ella abrazándola el suspiro – por favor cariño piénsalo por lo menos un tiempo y después si bueno crees que es lo mejor prometo decirle a Carlisle que te transforme – susurro ella asintió sabía que era la mejor obsesión.

- ahora vamos para que te des una ducha y poder volver hoy en la noche hay una fiesta en la empresa a la cual tenemos que ir – ella asintió se coloco unas zapatillas que le entrego Edward para que se pudiera levantar de la cama.

Entro al baño y se ducho lo más rápido solo quería volver a donde estaba Edward, tomo un toalla blanca que estaba encima del tocado cuando salió la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, sobre la cama había un vestido blanco junto con su ropa interior ella se vistió.

Salió de la habitación como la cabaña era pequeña solo tenía que caminar el pasillo para llegar a la sala - Edward – susurro ella entrando el tenia un control en su mano mientras pasaba los canales – si Isabella – pregunto sonriéndole.

- bueno ya estoy lista – musito él se levanto y apago el televisor – entonces nos vamos – ella tomo su mano y salieron de la cabaña al auto, cuando iban camino a la casa bella beso su mejilla - ¿volveremos?- pregunto el asintió.

Llegaron a la casa estaba el auto de rosalie, ella bajo y camino lo más rápido dentro de la casa - hola bella – dijo rose saliendo de la sala – hola rose que has aquí – pregunto ella nerviosa sabía muy bien que rose no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella ama a Edward quien entro en ese momento.

-quiero hablar contigo ahora – ordeno la vampiro bella tembló Edward beso su mejilla y siguió a rose hasta el despacho paso seguro a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Cullen?- pregunto la vampira gruñendo – que se supone que debo pretender – dijo el con ironía mientras se sentaba – ah, conmigo no te hagas el inocente que bastante daño le has hecho a bella y ahora vienes para decirle que la amas – grito rose empujando a Edward contra la pared.

- ya basta rose lo que siento por bella es verdad – gruño el la vampira le dio un cachetada y sus ojos se oscurecieron para tomar la por ambos brazos, para estamparla contra la pared – contrólate rosalie no te quiero lastimar – dijo soltándola.

- a mi no me asustas Edward yo no soy bella asi que compórtate como un hombre y déjala en paz no creas que soy estúpida sé lo que quieres Cullen – gruño – solo quieres que se enamore de ti, para que la puedas seguir maltratando y luego dejarla en la calle al igual que hizo el viejo abuelo de renne con tu abuela – dijo.

- ya basta rose cállate – gruño empujándola - ah no Edward niégalo, dime niega que esto no está en sucio plan – desafío la vampira mientras Edward comenzaba a enfurecerse – eso no es mi plan yo amo a bella de verdad – susurro el sentándose.

- ah no y que me vas a decir que la amas desde siempre – pregunto ella levantando una ceja él se levanto para tomar rose por ambos brazos y presionarlos con fuerza – no me provoques rosalie todo lo que te digo es verdad y me da igual si me crees o no – dijo soltándola.

- escúchame una cosa Edward tal vez sea verdad pero jura que si le llegas hacer daño a bella más de lo que le has hecho, yo misma te matara con mis manos pero no sin antes hacerte sufrir – gruño ella tomando su cartera – está bien rose - dijo besando su mejilla ella sonrió el no podía negar que aun por mas terca que fuera siempre la iba a querer como su hermana.

- nos vemos en la noche – dijo ella saliendo del despacho – rose – grito bella desde la sala la vampira suspiro – si bella- pregunto ella entrando a la sala.

- bueno….yo quería saber….que paso - balbuceo ella encogiéndose de hombros – no hay nada de qué preocuparse solo fue una simple pelea entre hermanos – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla para salir de la sala bella.

- Isabella – llamo Edward desde su despacho ella camino hasta el despacho tratando de no tropezar con sus pies – mande – susurro entrando él le indico que se acercara.

- cielo nada de lo que dijo rose es verdad yo te amo y jamás te volveré hacer daño – murmuro ella asintió el beso su frente con dulzura – ahora cielo creo que es hora que te vayas acomodar ya son las 11 y la fiesta comienza a las 6 - dijo ella se levanto para besar su mejilla.

- hola zafrina crees que hoy pueda comer en mi habitación tengo que prepararme para una fiesta y no creo que tenga tiempo de salir de mi habitación – dijo bella entrando a la cocina zafrina asintió y ella sonrió subió a su habitación corriendo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse es que encima de su cama estaba un caja la cual contenía un vestido, en otro estaban sus sandalias y por supuesto sus accesorios.

Ella se alegro cuando viera Alice le agradecería, ella siempre era su salvación se ducho con toda la calma esta noche más que nunca se quería ver bien después de unas dos horas dentro de la ducha si sabía que era algo exagerado pero lavo su cabello unas 4 veces aparte canto .

Cuando salió su almuerzo estaba en una bandeja ella medio comió aun con su bata de baño, después se maquillo con el mayor de los cuidados, su peinado no fue la gran cosa simplemente dejo su cabello suelto para luego vestirse coló un poco de perfume y bajo.

Ya eran las 6 en punto Edward bajo con un traje negro se veía también como siempre – nos vamos – dijo dándole su mano la cual ella tomo la ayudo a subir al auto llegaron a la fiesta habían una cantidad de autos inigualables bella bajo sonriendo.

- hola bella veo que el vestido te quedo tal como lo vi en la visión – dijo Alice abrazándola ella sonrió para saludar a todos, acompaño a Edward a saludar a los invitados hasta que llego el momento que el subiera a la tarima para explicar algunas cosas que ella no entendía muy bien – bueno bella veo que todo va muy bien entre Edward y tu – susurro esme sonriendo.

- si – dijo ella emocionada Alice y rose sonrieron la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad todos se fueron a la pista de baila pero bella no quería bailar solo quería estar con Edward –cielo voy a buscar un documento en mi oficina no tardo – susurro el besando su mejilla.

El camino hasta el ascensor mientras buscaba sus llaves para poder entrar en la oficina, las puertas del ascensor de abrieron Edward subió y marco el último piso que era adonde estaba su oficina abrió la puerta, las luces enseguida se encendieron el camino hasta su escritorio.

- hola Eddie – dijo la voz de mujer entrando a la oficina Edward se puso de pie en seguida – Heidi – susurro el volteándose ella cerró la puerta poniendo seguro solo traía un diminuto vestido que era más lo que dejaba a la vista que lo que cubría.

- Heidi esto se acabo ya te lo dije no quiero más nada con ninguna mujer que no se bella – dijo el apartándola – eso ya lo sé Eddie pero eso no significa que no la puedas engañar - murmuro ella empujándolo hacia el gran mueble.  
- basta Heidi – gimió cuando ella toco su miembro – vamos Eddie una última vez – susurro Edward lo dudo por un momento pero luego se posiciono sobre ella para comenzar a besar su cuello quito el vestido con toda facilidad ya Heidi estaba más que húmeda pero el quería jugar un poco con ella.

Introdujo dos manos dentro de ella quien gimió y se movió en busca de fricción después de jugar lo suficiente entro en ella pero la imagen de bella se le vino a la cabeza que haría si ella se enterar, bella tan solo estaba en el salón de la fiesta mientras él le estaba siendo infiel.

- Edward – grito Heidi cuando llego al orgasmo ella cayo rendida en su pecho el beso su frente pero se separo rápidamente – eso fue excelente – susurro ella levantándose, ambos se vistieron – esto no se va repetir Heidi yo amo a bella – dijo el acomodando se su corbata.

Ella coló un mano en sus labios – esto si se va repetir Edward no siempre le vas hacer fiel a bella eso tú lo sabes – susurro ella para salir de la oficina él se dejo caer en el mueble como iba hacer para volver a ver a la cara bella.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina – pasen – susurro la puerta se abrió dejando ver a bella, ella le sonrió - ¿Edward porque tardas tanto? – pregunto ella colocando sus manos en su cintura camino hasta él y sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla si tan solo le pudiera decir que le pasaba – mi niña eres tan inocente y indefensa – murmuro acunándola en sus brazos - te falle Isabella y no si esta vez me puedas perdonar – dijo ella acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward me asustas?- pregunto ella confundida – amor mientras que tú estabas a bajo…. Bueno yo….me…. acosté con Heidi – dijo al fin el rostro de bella fue de calma.

- eso ya lo sé cielo la vi salir de la oficina - susurro ella tomando su mano – pero no te condeno por eso cielo es normal tu eres hombre y tú tienes a todas las mujeres locas por ti – suspiro – pero que te perdone esto no significa que te vas a ir acostar con medio mundo y yo te voy a perdonar – el asintió – promete que no volverás hacerlo- dijo en tono serio.

- lo prometo cariño – susurro ella lo beso con dulzura – te amo Isabella eres el mejor ser del mundo – ella coló un dedo en sus labios – bajos ya todos nos esperan aun que no lo crees es pasada la media noche – musito el la tomo de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa todos estaban riendo la fiesta termino con normalidad, se despidieron de todos bella subió al auto está inquieta no se dejaba de mover en su asiento, llegaron a la casa bastante rápido.

- Isabella – dijo Edward antes de que ella pusiera un pie la escaleras - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el tomándola de la cintura – tu me vas…. a volver…. Engañar por qué no….soy suficiente… para ti – sollozo contra su pecho.

- bella cielo lo siento pero ya te prometí que no voy a volver a estar con otra mujer que no seas tú, además tu eres más que suficiente para mi, eres perfecta yo no merezco tanto – susurro ella se limpio las lagrimas - ¿seguro?- pregunto ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- mas que seguro cielo ahora vamos tienes que dormir – musito subieron bella entro a su habitación y Edward fue directo al baño a preparar una ducha para bella mientras ella busca su pijama.

- cariño ya todo está listo – llamo Edward desde el baño ella camino y el salió entro a la tina no quería estar en el jacuzzi si muchas veces bella se preguntaba cómo era posible que en su baño estuviera una tina, un jacuzzi y una ducha.

Se relajo un rato luego salió por suerte la calefacción de la casa siempre estaba encendida asi que nunca bella sufría de frio, se vistió y luego entro a su cama suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos – buenas noches amor – susurro Edward besando su frente como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba pequeña.

_Flashback…._

El reloj marcaban las 8 el auto de Edward se estaciono en el garaje de la casa de los cullen estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tanto que bella pensaba que el cielo se iba a caer solo tenía un mes de vivir con él – adiós esme – susurro bella entrando al auto de Edward.

- hola pequeña – saludo Edward ella se sentó alejada de el, llegaron a la casa ella tomo a su peluche ya traía una pijama puesta ya que esme la había ayudo a duchar y acomodar para que simplemente llegara adormir.

- buenas noches – dijo Edward cuando ella entro a su habitación se acostó pero no quería dormir estaba muy asustada un rayo cayó de repente y ella se levanto para salir corriendo a la habitación de Edward abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso para correr a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el abrazándola con fuerza – tengo miedo – sollozo en el pecho de Edward el al recostó de la cama y beso su frente para abrazarla mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

_Fin de flashback _

Bella abrió los ojos sobre saltada para ver la venta estaba lloviendo como esa noche se levanto de la cama coloco sus zapatillas y fue directo a la habitación de Edward abrió la puerta sin preguntar – no quiero dormir sola – musito sonrojándose.

Edward la abrazo para llevarla hasta la cama y acostarse junto a ella – nunca vas a estar sola cielo ahora solo duerme – susurro ella se abrazo a su pecho y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Edward para sumergirse en sus sueño de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad no puedo creer que tenga tanto estoy tan emocionada por que como ya les dije me encanta saber lo que piensan y sus sugerencias =)

bueno creo que ya vieron que tan buena puede llegar a ser bella pero no todo es color de rosa recuerden tanya quiere vengaza hacia bella y renne quiere a bella que pasa podra edward contra todo o volvera hacer el mismo bipolar para mantener a bella a su lado pase lo que pasa asi la ame con todo su corazon??

recuerden presionar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!!


	18. Chapter 18

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas se que a muchas no les gusto el capitulo 17 pero lo de heide era muy necesario asi que por favor no conden a la historia por ese capitulo y mucho menos a mi quien soy que la escribe, se que muchas piensan que edward va volver a engañar a bella pero debo decirles que no el la ama y si cayo con Heide es por que deben comprender que el no es cualquier hombre ademas en parte si tiene la culpa pero no lo podemos odiar por eso =)

quienes preguntaron que es un fidecomiso, bueno es un cuenta en el banco la cual se le crea a un menor de edad o aun adulto en esa cuenta se deposita un cantidad de dinero mensual o cuando lo desean en el caso de bella ella solo lo puede tocar hasta que cumpla 18 pero es claro que ella no tiene idea por que cuando charlie la creo ella era muy pequeña sin embargo si bella llegara a morir quien podria retirar el dinero seria renne por que es su madre.

espero que este capitulo si les guste=)

* * *

Capitulo 18

- buenos días – dijo Edward saliendo del baño bella se incorpora para sonreírle y salir de la habitación hoy iría a casa de los cullen ya que Edward tenía una reunión, ella se ducho para luego bajar a desayunar.

- hola zafrina – dijo ella tomando su comida para ir hasta la mesa comió toda la comida y luego bajo al garaje ya Edward la esperaba en el auto mientras hablaba por el celular salieron de la casa bella quería llegar a casa de los cullen y hablar con rose o Alice para preguntarle si había si do una buena decisión perdonar a Edward.

- adiós cielo paso por ti a las 6 como siempre – susurro el beso su mejilla y ella bajo en la casa solo estaban rose con emmett cosa que le extraño pero rose le explico que Alice, esme y jasper se habían ido a port Ángeles y que Carlisle estaba en el hospital.

- rose te puedo pedir un consejo – susurro bella sentándose a su lado ella asintió – bueno que arias si consigues a emmett o si te enteras que te engaño con una mujer – dijo ella sonrojándose rose gruño sabía perfectamente porque venía esa pregunta.

- inmediatamente termino con el – dijo casi gritando – rose bebe porque me vas a dejar – grito emmett desde su habitación – cielo te voy a dejar por ser tan estúpido a veces – se burla vampira sonriéndole a bella.

-¡oye!, bella todo es por tu culpa ahora rose me quiere dejar – se quejo el oso entrando a la sala – te amo emmett y no te voy a dejar ahora deje el drama – dijo rose volviendo junto a bella – bueno bella y por que la pregunta – pregunto ella curiosa.

- es que a noche Edward estuvo con Heidi y yo lo perdone – susurro bella rose gruño pero emmett coló una mano en su hombro – bella se que amas a Edward pero eso no significa que lo puedas perdonar en todo lo de a noche tal vez fue en un error y muy grande de su parte – dijo emmett en tono profesional.

- sin embargo tienes que tener en cuenta que si vuelve hacer lo mismo no lo puedes perdonar por más que lo ames – bella asintió si verdad sonaba ilógico, estúpido, masoquista y ridículo ella lo había perdonado por qué sabía que Heidi lo había incitado a eso, claro estaba que si él hubiera ido por Heidi o la hubiese llamado ella jamás le iba perdonar la infidelidad.

- bueno y que se supone que vamos hacer – pregunto emmett sentándose en el mueble mientras le dirigía un mirada a rose de lujuria bella se dio cuenta - ah no ni lo piense, no están solo parejita – se burlo bella el oso bufo como era posible que hoy que podían estar solo bella tenía que venir no era que no le gustara la compañía pero deseaba estar con rose.

- bella tengo al que mostrarte – dijo rose tomándola de la mano para sacarla de la sala cuando llegaron a su habitación habían una seria de cajas todas serradas asi que rose no tardo en comenzar abrirlas.

- ten bella son para ti- susurro entregándole unas 7 cajas de zapatos – rose ya le dije Alice que mi armario esta que revienta asi que no quiero más nada – se quejo bella apartándola la vampira no hizo caso y siguió entregándole cajas.

A las 6 llego Edward quien la ayudo a llevarla las cajas que rose le había dado, ella subió al auto - hola cielo – murmuro besando su mejilla con dulzura – hola – musito llegaron a la casa al igual que en la casa de los cullen Edward bajo las cajas.

Bella subió a su habitación a ducharse para luego bajar a cenar, se vistió con un camisón y bajo zafrina ya se había ido pero sin embargo había dejado la comida servida para bella Edward comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura.

- amor que te pasa – pregunto Edward abrazándola – nada – susurro para voltearse y capturar sus labios en un dulce beso, Edward bajo sus manos por la espalda de bella para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja – te amo Isabella y eres más que suficiente eres mi todo – musito ella sonrió eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

- yo también te amo – susurro el la abrazo con fuerza – mas nunca estaré con una mujer que no seas tú mi vida – bella suspiro ella tampoco quería estar con mas nadien que no fuera el – vamos arriba – ella asintió.

Edward la dejo en la cama para comenzar a besar su cuello pero la música de su celular los interrumpió bella bufo el tomo su celular y salió.

- hola renne – dijo en tono serio – hola Edward te llamo para proponerte algo – hablo la mujer alegremente – renne entiende que si te a ayude a salir del país es porque no te quiero cerca de bella no porque mucho me importe tu sucia vida – susurro antes de trancar

Como era posible que a esa mujer simplemente le importara el dinero del fidecomiso de bella que no era mucho simplemente le serviría para vivir uno o dos años cuando mucho ya que la vida que llevaba ella con Phil era de derroche en casinos y en joyas.

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto bella cuando el entro – un asunto de negocios nada importante – dijo Edward comenzando a besar su cuello de nuevo - Edward para un poco – musito bella alejándola Edward suspiro y la abrazo ella se quedo dormida al poco tiempo.

El sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación y bella gruño para luego levantarse Edward no estaba a su lado cosa que la hizo suspirar, se fue a cambiar para poder bajar a desayunar se coló un conjunto del algodón.

- hola cielo – dijo Edward cuando ella entro a la cocina zafrina le sonrió y le entrego su desayuno ella comió – ya me voy a la empresa te quiero eres mi vida – susurro saliendo de la cocina subió a su auto.

Cuando llego a la empresa su celular comenzó en la pantalla se reflejo el numero de renne asi que no se molesto en contestarlo – buenos días Ángela - saludo sonriéndole– buenos días señor – dijo ella sonrojándose.

abrió la puerta de su oficina gruño y maldijo internamente Ángela por no informarle que tanya estaba en su oficina el cerro la puerta con fuerza – hola Eddie por que de tan mal humor – dijo ella levantándose.

- se puede saber que haces aquí – gruño el caminando hacia ella – yo la verdad cariño vengo a hacerte una pregunta por qué se supone que caíste con la zorra de Heidi y conmigo ni pisca de importancia - dijo ella molesta.

- tanya escucha una cosa yo amo a bella y no pretendo volver a engañarla por ninguna de ustedes – gruño el caminando hasta su escritorio - ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo Edward?- pregunto la vampira molesta levantándose de su asiento.

- cerebro porque aun que tengas más de 100 años sigues siendo una inmadura que solo busca su satisfacción física nada mas – musito el ella gruño no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- está bien Edward estas me las vas a pagar muy caro esa muchachita va aprender a no interponerse en mi camino – gruño ella tomando su cartera para salir de la oficina Edward suspiro no podía creer que tanya fuera tan terca.

El día pasó sin muchos problemas a las 6 Edward se despidió de Ángela y bajo a su auto el camino a la casa fue rápido cuando llego zafrina estaba por irse y cosa que le extraño bella estaba dormida el subió a su habitación se ducho para luego ponerse un pantalón de dormir.

- hola Edward – musito bella entrando a la habitación - hola cielo – dijo el sentándola en su regazo ella dejo su cabeza en su pecho.

- Edward puedo llamar a mi tía lisa – pregunto ella con algo de miedo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar - claro cielo – dijo marcando el numero de celular para luego entregárselo a bella ella hablo con lisa quien le dijo que todo estaba bien y que tal vez la vería en vacaciones bella se alegro.

Ella le entrego de vuelta el celular a Edward – gracias – susurro ella sentándose de nuevo en su regazo el paso un mano por su cintura – cuando quieras cielo – musito besando su cuello para comenzar a acariciar su vientre ella jadeo cuando el toco el lóbulo de su oreja.

- te deseo bella – dijo con voz ronca ella gimió el comenzó a quitar su pijama que se estaba comenzado hacerse fastidiosa ambos cayeron a la cama mientras ella gemía después de besar todo su cuerpo él se introdujo en ella con el mayor de los cuidados – Edward – gimió bella cuando llego al orgasmo el llego a los pocos segundos después que ella.

- te amo – murmuro ella sonrió se levanto de la cama necesita una ducha quería relajarse abrió, la llave del agua caliente y entro para dejar que su cuerpo se relajara – bella – dijo Edward tocando la puerta del baño.

- si dime – pregunto ella cerrando la llave del agua – bueno hay alguien abajo que te quiere ver – dijo él con voz seria pero tampoco molesta tomo una toalla para salir cuando vio el reloj de la habitación eran las 9 de la noche quien la quería ver a esta hora.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajo a la sala -¡JACOB!-grito corriendo a los brazos de su amigo quien la abrazo con fuerza – hola bella – saludo el besando su mejilla.

- pero como estas aquí no se supone que estabas en Rusia – pregunto ella confundida – si estaba en Rusia pero de la compañía adonde trabajo decidieron que podía trabajar aquí en la empresa de los cullen ya que ellos son socios – hablo con tono alegre .

- eso es excelente jake – murmuro ella estaba muy feliz de que su amigo volviera al pueblo – bueno bella yo me tengo que ir mañana comienzo en la empresa y solo vine avisarte que estoy de vuelta - susurro – ah por cierto el sábado en la noche va haber un fiesta en la reservación y mi papa me dijo que te invitara – dijo antes de besar su mejilla y salir de la sala.

Aun que bella sabía perfectamente que Jacob había vuelto gracias a Edward no pretendía tocar el tema cuando Edward entro a la sala ella suspiro – Edward puedo ir a esa fiesta – pregunto ella mientras se alejaba un poco de él quien asintió y sonrió.

- ¿en serio?- pregunto ella dudosa – pues claro que si cariño te llevara hasta la frontera y iré por ti cuando lo desees eso si no más de la 1 – dijo él mientras la abrazaba el timbre de la casa sonó y Edward bufo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que tanya estuviera en la gran sala – hola bella – dijo ella sonriendo – se puede saber que quieres es que no te cansas – pregunto bella con rabia.

- yo nada cariño solo vine a decirte que Edward te engaño con Heidi a noche – hablo ella con rabia pero alegría bella subió una ceja y rio como era posible que tanya callera tan bajo por Edward.

- eso ya lo sé estúpida me entere a noche pero déjame decirte un cosa, lo perdone porque lo amo y el a mi cosa que va hacer que sufras con la decepción para toda la vida - suspiro – además cariño lo de a noche fue un simple error porque Edward no va estar con ningún otra mujer que no se yo asi que tu y sus amigas llegaron a su doloroso fin – concluyo tanya hico un puchero viendo a Edward.

- todo lo que te acaba decir bella es la verdad tanya lo siento – dijo el sonriendo – además tanya que bajo has caído venir a decirme algo que ya se pero sufre con la decepción si es que puedes

Y ahora si no te molesta quiero te vayas de mi casa – hablo bella abrazándose al pecho de Edward quien sonrió.

- mira un cosa niñita primero fue sábado que domingo y en tu casa yo soy el sábado asi que por más que Edward este contigo ahorita esto se va acabar tal vez te soporte hasta los 30 porque tu cariño vas a envejecer pero yo no asi que disfruta mientras puedas – hablo antes de salir de la casa llena de odio bella se dejo caer en el mueble tanya tenia razón si Edward no la convertía ella iba envejecer y todo acabaría.

- Edward – susurro el beso su frente – si cielo – pregunto ella se abrazo – yo voy a envejecer y no me vas a querer mas – sollozo el suspiro para abrazarla con más fuerza.

- mi pequeña Isabella no puedes dejar que lo que diga tanya te afecte ella solo lo hace para molestarte yo te amo y siempre te voy a querer – murmuro ella se levanto como podía decir que lo que decía tanya era para molestarme si todo era verdad desde el engaño con Heidi hasta de que iba envejecer.

- lo que dice ella no es solo para molestarme Edward tu me engañaste con Heidi y te perdone porque te amo, pero no porque soy estúpida ni tonta cullen además tan poco pretendo perdonarte si lo vuelves hacer porque yo no tropiezo con la misma piedra 2 veces por lo menos ya no - suspiro – además si voy envejecer y tal vez para ti sea un juego pero para mí no lo eres asi que si me amas me tienes que transformar por qué no pretendo ser siempre la débil humana – grito ella caminando hacia él quien le sonrió.

- primero que nada si te engañe con Heidi y mas nunca lo pretendo volver hacer porque te adoro, segundo no eres un juego porque te amo tal vez soy un monstruo por todo lo que te hecho pero eres mi vida y tercero si te voy a transformar pero todo a su tiempo – susurro ella se levanto.

-quiero la fecha y hora del día que me vas a transforma o te olvidas de que te amo – dijo ella levantando una ceja – bueno la hora no la tengo pero sé que después de que jasper te entregue el diploma como graduada te convertiré sin quejarme – musito los ojos de bella brillaron por lo que acaba decir Edward.

- ahora vamos arriba es hora de dormir – dijo ella asintió el la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación – buenos noches amor – murmuro saliendo de la habitación bella se removió entre las sabanas para luego sumergirse en su mundo perfecto sus sueños.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews me encanta saber lo que piensan y sus opiniones asi que plis dejen me saber si el capitulo les gusto y que piensan que pasa apartir de ahora que edward se esta por tando mejor =)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!! :)


	19. Chapter 19

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas aqui esta el capitulo se que es algo corto pero recuerden que en este mes estoy en examenes y trabajos asi que logre sacar un poquito de tiempo para escribirlo,se que debia estar ayer listo pero como les explique por un problema familiar no lo pude subir sin embargo les deje un notita adonde me disculpaba con todos =)

chicas disculpe si tengo algun error en la escritura pero es que lo escribi super rapido y lo acomode lo mejor que pude :)

* * *

Capitulo 19

Ya había pasado un mes exactamente desde la noche en que bella se atrevió a enfrentarse a tanya y decir que Edward era solo de ella pero de nadien mas todo marchaba excelente su relación con Edward cada día se hacía más fuerte, su bipolaridad ya no era casi problema y sus "amigas" mucho menos.

- bella cielo que haces – pregunto Edward saliendo del baño con tan solo una toalla, ella suspiro aun que no compartieran habitación cuando Edward estaba en casa siempre ella estaba con el cerro la ventanilla de Word en la lapto y se voltio hacia él.

- realizo el trabajo de fin de año jasper me dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer – contesto levantándose para besar su mejilla y luego salir de la habitación para ella también irse a duchar para después bajar a cenar.

Se ducho para luego ponerse la pijama, bajo a la cocina – buenas noches zafrina ya mi cena esta lista - dijo ella entrando a la cocina la mujer asintió para luego comenzar a servirle ella comió despacio aun que no tenía mucho apetito.

- el joven Jacob llamo para informa que mañana la pasara buscando para llevarla a la reservación – hablo zafrina sirviendo un vaso de jugo si aun que sonara raro Edward se la lleva muy bien con Jacob eran grandes amigos.

- está bien zafrina – susurro saliendo de la cocina ya que había terminado su comida sin darse cuenta tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje Alice informándole que mañana en la tarde si la podría acompañar port Ángeles ya que en la mañana no podría por que iría con Jacob a la reservación.

A los 5 minutos su celular comenzó a sonar era un mensaje de Alice - _"ok bella está bien te paso buscando por la frontera recuerda que aun no hay licántropos en la reservación no podemos pasa"- _bella suspiro.

Zafrina se despidió de ella a los pocos minutos y ella subió a su habitación entro a la cama pero sonrió cuando sintió como unas manos se posicionaban en su cintura y unos labios sobre su cuello – Edward – jadeo ella cuando él comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

- está bien se que tienes que dormir buenas noches cielo – susurro antes de dejarla en la cama y salir de la habitación bella se acomodo de nuevo entre las sabanas para dejar que su mente viajara en sus sueño.

El despertador comenzó sonar y ella gruño pero se levanto a de buen humor se ducho para luego colocarse algo deportivo – buenos días amor – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación para besarla dulcemente.

- buenos días – susurro bajaron a la cocina ya zafrina tenía el desayuno servido ella comió para luego darle un beso a Edward en los labios para despedirse ya que jake había llegado – te adoro nos vemos más tarde – fue lo último que dijo para salir de la sala.

- hola jake buenos días – saludo ella subiendo al auto él le sonrió para luego besar su mejilla, de camino a la reservación pasaron por la gasolinera ya que el auto no tenía mucho combustible – bueno entonces leah está emocionada con la boda – pregunto ella precisamente para eso iba a reservación a ayudar a la chica con los planes de su boda.

- si cada 5 minutos toca el tema – rio él mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente de la casa, bella bajo ya leah la esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa ella la saludo para pasar, la mañana fue perfecta lo único malo era que Alice la llevaría a port Ángeles en la tarde y luego mañana iría a que Carlisle la inyectara aun que era innecesario después de todo el haber llorado había hecho que la última vez que se la iban a poner no lo hicieran

_Flashback…. _

_- Carlisle – lloriqueo bella cuando vio que el vampiro preparaba la inyección no quería ya que habían cambiado de anticonceptivo por que ya bella mantenía relaciones con Edward más a menudo, aun que era muy ilógico porque él no podía tener hijos._

_- por favor no me la coloques no es necesario tu bien sabes que Edward no puede tener hijo y que yo solo estoy con el asi que por favor – suplico ella con carita de perrito, el vampiro suspiro bella tenia razón era absurdo poner la inyección si al fin Edward no podía tener hijos y ella estaba solo con él._

_- está bien bella pero que mas nadien se entere si no esme me mata –susurro el vampiro bella aplaudió para bajar de la camilla y besar su mejilla como una niña pequeña._

_Fin del flashback_

- bueno leah entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días para elegir la decoración – dijo bella despidiéndose de la chica ya Jacob la esperaba para llevarla a donde estaba Alice

- hola Alice – dijo bajando del auto cuando llegaron a frontera ella le sonrió para luego mirar a Jacob para también sonreírle bella subió al auto luego despedirse de Jacob – bueno que se supone que vamos hacer en port Ángeles – pregunto ella cuando la vampira subió al auto.

- vamos a victoria secret – grito Alice aplaudiendo mientras bella se estremecía al recordar la ultimas vez que había entrado a la tienda Alice junto con rose la habían hecho probarse mil prendas que ambas pensaban que si era novia oficial de Edward no le venía mal uno que otro conjuntos de encajes.

- duende aun tengo muchas prendas que no e usado para que comprar mas – se quejo bella mientras le da un mira en venada no era justo que la trajera solo a port Ángeles solo por eso.

- eso ya lo sé bella pero no solo vamos a comprar para sino también para mi, además hoy te toca tu depilación – dijo Alice sonriendo bella tembló odiaba que la depilaran y mucho más cuando era con cera.

- está bien pero promete que no vendremos a comprar en victoria secret hasta dentro de unos 2 meses - hablo ella mientras Alice asintió como niña buena como que si eso fuera posible retener a la duende pero nada costaba intentarlo.

Llegaron a port Ángeles, caminaron hasta la tienda a o más bien Alice camino y bella fue arrastrada después de la típica tortura de probarse 6 trajes de encajes bella por fin tenía su ropa de nuevo puesta.

- bella mira lo que conseguí es perfecto para ti – dijo la duende mostrando un traje de marinera claro que era simplemente un short azul cielo bastante corto, un diminuto top blanco con líneas azules y por ultimo un gorrito bella retrocedo Alice era de temer cuando se proponía algo.

- ah, yo no me pongo eso ni muerta cómpralo para ti – exclamo ella con voz de horror como pretendía que bella se colocara eso para estar con Edward la duende puso cara de perrito.

- vamos bella ya te vi con él y te queda fantástico además a Edward le va encantar – suplico bella suspiro como era posible que Alice tuviera tanto poder en su mirada de perrito siempre la lograba convencer por mas mala que fuera la situación.

- está bien duende ahora vamos a cancelar quiero volver a casa – dijo ella Alice aplaudió y camino hasta la caja cantando una de sus canciones favoritas cancelaron para luego dirigirse al spa.

- bueno bella estas prepara para la depilación – pregunto Alice cuando entraron a spa bella asintió – buenas tardes tenemos una cita para depilación con cera a nombre de Isabella swan- dijo Alice sonriéndole a la recesionista.

- si ya la están esperando puede pasar – dijo la mujer sonriéndole ambas bella le entrego su bolso Alice y entro saludo a la mujer que la depilaba.

Después de dolorosa depilación sus ojos ardían ya que siempre le daban ganas de llorar, pero nunca lo hacía salieron directo al auto de Alice bella quería llegar a casa y entrar a la tina para que su cuerpo se relajara, porque estaba todo enrojecido por la cera.

Despidió de Alice tomo sus bolsas y bajo del auto – hola zafrina – dijo ella entrando a la cocina, subió a su habitación se quito toda la ropa que traía puesta y entro a la tina.

Paso una hora mientras que su cuerpo se relaja cuando salió de la tina eran más de las 6, se coloco un camisón blanco para recoger su cabello en una coleta alta Edward aun no había llegado su cabeza comenzó a doler asi que bajo tal vez era porque no había comido muy bien.

Zafrina aun no tenía la cena lista por lo que se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se fue a la sala - hola cariño – susurro Edward besando su mejilla bella sonrió para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso pero apasionado al mismo tiempo.

- hola- murmuro aun contra sus labios el la inclino un poco más hacia el mueble para poder bajar a su cuello, bella lo separo al instante sabía lo que pasaría si no lo detenía pero él la atrajo nuevamente hacia el, para besarla mientras ejercía presión en su espalda ella se removió insegura, ya que Carlisle había dicho que aun que Edward no fue era bipolar como antes podía volver a caer en eso.

- Edward – gimió ella cuando el mordió su labio inferior él se separo con rapidez mientras ella se aleja con su respiración entre cortada – lo siento – susurro el saliendo de la sala la cabeza de bella comenzó a dar vueltas asi que ella no trato de levantarse.

- bella ya la cena esta lista – hablo zafrina desde la cocina ella se levanto con esfuerzo su cabeza a un daba vueltas por toda la habitación llego a la cocina con gran esfuerzo sentó y comenzó a comer zafrina se fue antes de lo esperado por que llamaron por un problema familiar.

Cuando bella término se levanto para llevar su plato hasta el lava vajilla, lo dejo para después buscar un poco de agua fría para ver si sentía un poco mejor y luego ir al despacho de Edward por una pastilla.

- Isabella yo lo siento no sé que me paso tú te alejaste y yo te necesitaba conmigo – se apresuro a hablar él cuando ella entro al despacho.

- Edward…yo…- pero algo le impedía hablar todo se comenzó a volver negro sus parpados le pesaban más de lo normal mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía lo último que sintió, fueron los brazos de Edward mientras le pedía que reaccionara pero no podía su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras que todo se desvanecía por completo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad no puedo creer que tenga tantos la verdad que me encanta saber lo que piensas =)

bueno que pasara aun falta saber muchas cosas sobre el pasado de edward y el paso de renne que sucedera?

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!!


	20. Chapter 20

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo oslo juego con sus personaliddes y sus vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 20

- bella cielo – susurro Edward cuando ella comenzó abrir sus ojos estaba desorientada y su cabeza daba vueltas por toda la habitación - ¿Adonde estoy?- pregunto desorientada incorporándose en la cama.

- estamos en la casa amor te desmayaste, cuando te iba a llevar a clínica Carlisle dijo que mejor no lo hiciera asi que vino y te tomo unas muestras de sangre se acaba de ir – contesto abrazándola ella se estremeció.

- Edward me siento mal aun y mi estomago me pide comida – susurro ella él le sonrió para luego salir de la habitación y traerle una bandeja bella vio la hora eran las 11 de la noche.

- come bella – dijo el tendiéndole un tostada ella la mastico despacio, para después tomar un poco de jugo el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, el se levanto para atenderlo salió de la habitación cuando entro su rostro era de frial y un poco de molestia pero seguí siendo calmado.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella levantándose Edward suspiro para lanzar su celular al otro lado de la habitación bella se acerco un poco más.

- Carlisle sospecha que puedes estar embarazada, porque la última vez que fuiste a su consultorio no te puso la inyección porque tú tenías que comportarte como una niña pequeña simplemente porque te dolía – suspiro – te harás la prueba Isabella – dijo para salir de la habitación.

Cuando entro le entrego una cajita a bella de color rosado, ella no dijo nada y entro al baño, después de realizar la prueba sentó en el piso para esperar que pasaran los 3 minutos los cuales fueron una eternidad, se levanto del piso cuando tomo la prueba entre sus manos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar era positiva.

Suspiro para abrir la puerta del baño no sin antes dejar la prueba en el tocador, Edward estaba en la cama sentado con el rostro entre sus manos – es positiva – susurro sabiendo perfectamente que él la escucharía.

- Edward… yo – pero no termino de hablar porque ya él la tenía tomada por ambos brazos, ella se estremeció mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar se sus mejilla cubrió su vientre con fuerza para proteger a su bebe.

- no me castigues – murmuro pero el capturo sus labios el beso era dulce y amoroso, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Edward mientras presionaba sus cuerpos el uno con él otro, necesitaba aire asi que separo un poco el beso su frente.

- Isabella cielo te dije que mas nunca te iba a castigar y lo cumpliré no tienes que temer – susurro el tomándola en brazos la dejo en la cama para subir su camisón y acariciar su vientre.

- pero no estás molesto – pregunto ella alegre si Edward aceptaba a este bebe seria el fruto de su amor - tu – pero el coló un dedo en sus labios.

- amor no estoy molesto y muchos menos por el bebe que está creciendo en tu vientre, él no tiene la culpa de nada tal vez si estaba disgustado pero no tanto como para lastimarlos – dijo el besando su frente.

- te amo y este bebe que estoy esperando es el amor que nos tenemos – susurro ella el la abrazo mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado el beso su cuello y ella gimió mientras se aferraba a su cabello.

- tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres – susurro ayudándola a levantarse ella asintió para cambiarse Edward le entrego su suéter y la llevo hasta el auto en sus brazos – bella amor quiero que entiendas que este embarazo no es como cualquiera asi que tenemos que ver lo que dice Carlisle – murmuro cuando llegaron a la casa ya esme los esperaba en la puerta.

- buenas noches esme – murmuro bella mientras la vampira la abrazaba ya todos los cullen estaban en el comedor, esperándolos ella los saludo y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- la prueba dio positiva Carlisle que vamos hacer – hablo Edward besando la frente de bella, mientras la tomaba para sentarla en su regazo ella suspiro.

- bella se que estas asustada pero no hay por qué temer todo estará bien tal vez tu embarazo no sea el mejor pero durara solo 12 días, ya que el bebe crecerá con rapidez, tendrás que tomar sangre humana, se que sonara asqueroso pero recuerda que el bebe – suspiro – que llevas en tu vientre es mitad vampiro y mitad humano por lo que necesita de comida pero también de sangre – concluyo él mientras trataba de abrazar a esme pero esta se alejo.

- esme – musito bella la vampira se volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa – no tienes que estar brava con Carlisle el no tuvo la culpa - dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

- bella pequeña yo no estoy brava con nadien, solo un poco disgustada además ninguno tiene la culpa de esto – susurro colocando un mano en su vientre - este bebe es un ser puro e inocente – bella asintió.

- bueno bella tenemos que empezar a preparar todo para la decoración – chillo Alice mientras que rose sonría ambas la abrazaron mientras bella comenzó a imaginarse toda la decoración rosa si era niña y azul si era niño.

- mi hermanita se está asiendo grande que emoción – dijo emmett abrazándola con delicadeza mientras besa su frente y frotaba su espalda esa era su oso siempre tan delicado y cariñoso.

- felicidades bella – dijo jasper mientras emmett se apartaba y el la abrazaba – creo que tendrás que esperar para tener tu diploma – susurro el apartándose bella asintió.

Pero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sintió como su estomago se comenzó a revolverse, no fue consciente de cómo llego al baño solo hasta que comenzó a vomitar, se sentía mareada y cansada su estomago estaba completamente revuelto.

- bella cielo respira – dijo Edward mientras frotaba su espalda ella se trato de incorporar un poco para salir del baño pero sus piernas le fallaron, el la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación en casa de los cullen.

- Edward – murmuró ella cuando él la dejo en la cama – agua – musito en seguida Alice entro a la habitación con una copa pero no era agua el olor era muy fuerte era sangre ella, se la tendió a Edward para volver a salir de la habitación.

- tienes que tomar esto amor es la única formada de que no vomites cada 5 minutos con lo que comas- dijo ella hundió su rostro en su almohada aun que deseaba ser vampiro no le agrava la idea de tomar sangre en copa y muchos menos si era de humana.

Ella tomo la copa entre sus manos para luego comenzar a beber el liquido era espeso y el sabor no era delicioso pero pasable por un momento se pregunto por qué lo aceptaba con tanta facilidad pero la respuesta era lógica todo era porque su bebe, era quien lo necesitaba.

Cuando termino le tendió la copa a Edward quien le sonrió el la ayudo a levantarse para que pudiera bajar a la sala despedirse e ir a su casa – bella como te encuentras – pregunto esme con voz de preocupación.

- estoy bien esme solo quiero llegar a casa tomar una ducha y dormir un poco – susurro todos le sonrieron pero no se acercaron simplemente se despidieron con la mano, bella subió al auto de Edward le beso su frente para luego subir el.

Llegaron a la casa y Edward tomo un maletín negro para luego ayudar a bajar - ¿Qué es?- pregunto cuando el la dejo en la entrada de las escaleras para ir a la cocina y dejar el maletín.

-la sangre – contesto él mientras entraban a su habitación bella no se sentía muy bien asi que él se encargo de quitar toda su ropa para preparar el jacuzzi cuando estuvo listo, el tomo en sus brazos para llevarla.

- solo relájate – susurro comenzando a enjabonar sus espalda, pero como pretendía que bella se relajara si tenía a este dios griego con ella sin un prenda ella jadeo cuando el paso sus manos por sus senos.

- Edward el que este embaraza no significa que no puede hacer nada – se quejo ella mientras se volteaba para mirarlo a la cara aun que sus ojos se desviaron a su abdomen el sonrió.

- esa ya lo sé cielo solo quiero consentirte ahora por favor quédate tranquila - susurro después de la tortura del baño la saco para secarla él también se seco para salir del baño.

- prefieres un camisón o una pijama completa – pregunto ella señalo la pijama completa el busco su ropa interior cuando comenzó a colocar sus bragas fue un momento de tortura para ella después la ayudo a vestirse por completo, levanto el edredón para que bella entrara.

- buenas noches cielo descansa, mañana iremos a la clínica para que Carlisle te haga un ultrasonido necesitamos saber cómo se encuentra el bebe - murmuró antes de salir de la habitación bella toco su vientre no podía creer que dentro de ella creciera un pequeño ser que era el producto del gran amor que se tenían ella y Edward se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Sus ojos se comenzaron abrir con lentitud ella se removió para luego llevar una mano a su vientre que estaba un poco abultado sonrió mientras se incorporaba en la cama cuando vio el reloj eran las 2 de la tarde pero no le preocupo.

- hola cielo – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con una bandeja - veo que dormiste bastante por suerte nuestra cita con Carlisle es a las 4 asi que no tenemos problema – susurro dejando la bandeja a bella se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio lo que era un copa de sangre, un tazón de sopa y un vaso de agua.

- ah no, no estoy enferma odio la sopa que prepara zafrina asi que no pienso comerla quiero una pizza – dijo ella haciendo puchero pero Edward la miro serio mientras tomaba un cucharada para dársela en la boca.

- come Isabella – ordeno pero ella negó haciendo puchero - no sea niñita y come por tu bien – dijo en tono serio ella sonrió para levantarse y envolverla cintura de Edward con ambas piernas

- si soy niñita pero soy tuya asi que no pretendo comer eso – susurro mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello Edward la separa con delicadeza vaya que los libros de embarazadas tenían razón en cuanto a las hormonas la bella que él conocía jamás haría eso.

- come Isabella – ordeno volviendo a llevar la cuchara a su boca pero ella apretó aun mas sus labios - por cada cucharada te doy un beso te parece – dijo el poniendo cara de perrito en la cara de bella se dibujo un sonrisa mientras asentía.

Después de comer toda la sopa, tomo la copa de sangre en su estomago definitivamente no cabía ni un alfiler Edward la ayudo a ducharse aun que su vientre no fuera problema sus piernas le dolían.

Cuando termino de vestirse con un simple conjunto deportivo y unas zapatillas muy bajas camino, hasta el espejo su rostro se veía cansados mientras que unas leves ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, ella tomo un poco de brillo labial para colocarse lo pero el olor la mareo.

Salieron de la casa el camino al hospital fue en completo silencio ya Carlisle junto con el resto de los cullen estaban en el consultorio – que emoción – chillo Alice cuando vio a bella entrando al consultorio.

Ella los saludo a todos, con la ayuda de Edward subió a la camilla – bella respira – dijo Carlisle cuando comenzó a levantar su camisa y aplicar el gel frio después de uno segundos un imagen borrosa se comenzó a ver en el monitor.

- yo no veo nada – se quejo bella señalando la pantalla en ese momento el sonido más hermoso se escucho era el latido del corazón del bebe – hay esta – grito bella emocionada cuando vio un pequeño cuerpecito en la pantalla.

Luego de que Carlisle terminara el ultrasonido ya Alice, rose y esme preparaban la decoración de la habitación y la ropa, bella suspiro para bajar de la camilla con la ayuda de emmett ya que Edward estaba hablando con Carlisle.

- ¿Carlisle amor que es niña o niño?- pregunto esme tomando las solapas de la bata del vampiro quien trago con dificulta.

- aun no lo sé tenemos que esperar un poco mas – susurro el vampiro mientras besaba la frente de su mujer.

-¿QUE?- gritaron Alice y rose al mismo tiempo poniendo cara de horror – como pretendes Carlisle que prepara la decoración y la ropa de un día para otro eso es un gran trabajo – dijo Alice caminando de un lado a otro, jasper tuvo que colocar una mano en la cintura de su esposa para detenerla.

- chicas se que quieren saber el sexo del bebe pero tiene que esperar unos 4 días – dijo Carlisle tomando un libreta para escribir unos indicaciones.

- igual lo sabré antes que todos recuerden veo el futuro – hablo Alice sacándole la lengua a Carlisle quien rio – ahora si me disculpan tengo una decoración que preparar y cosa que comprar – dijo la duende antes de que ella y jasper salieran del consultorio.

- bueno ya que yo soy la abuela dedo saber cómo se va llamar – dijo esme sonriendo bella miro a Edward quien la abrazo para besar su frente la verdad no sabían cómo se iba a llamar además no sabían ni siquiera el sexo.

- no lo sabemos madre pero lo pensaremos y serás las primera enterarte – musito Edward mientras Carlisle entregaba un sobre - bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos tenemos que hacer algunas compras- dijo rose despidiéndose con la mano al igual que emmett.

- bella necesito que vengas en 4 días o 2 para ver el sexo del bebe y como esta evolucionado de igual manera iré a la casa si me necesitan – dijo Carlisle ellos asintieron para después despedirse el celular de Edward comenzó sonar cuando vio la pantalla gruño es que esta mujer no se cansaba.

El no contesto ayudo a bella a subir al auto mientras gruñía su celular comenzó a sonar pero era un mensaje de Alice diciéndole que esta noche fueran a su casa ya que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

- bella cariño todos quieren que vayamos a casa de mis padres esta noche Carmen y Eleazar acamaban de llegar de Alaska y te quieren ver – dijo Edward cuando llegaron a la casa ella asintió ya zafrina no estaba asi que ella subió directo a su habitación.

Edward entro a los pocos minutos con una bandeja de comida por lo menos no era sopa si no, pollo ella lo comió con gusto cuando y se bebió la copa de sangre sintió que su estomago estaba a reventar, asi que no se comió el delicioso prostre de fresas que le había dejado zafrina.

- bueno cielo nos vamos en 30 minutos – dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación ya que bella lo había con vencido de que ella podía ducharse sola, se vistió con un vestido rosa pastel del algodón le quedaba perfecto y su abultado vientre saltaba a la vista.

Bajo a la sala ya Edward la esperaba con un traje negro que lo hacía ver excelente - nos vamos – musito él le tomo la mano, el camino a la casa de los cullen fue bastante rápido lo único que a ella le preocupaba era encontrarse con la bruja de tanya.

* * *

Gracias todos por su reviews la verda me hacen super feliz saber lo que piensan sobre la historia

bueno chicas como creen que se ponga tanya cuando se entere que bella esta embarazada ??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz:)

besitos!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solos juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 21

- bella amor por que estas tan nerviosa – pregunto Edward cuando la ayudo a bajar del auto ella se encogió de hombros pero no respondió Edward la abrazo con fuerza para luego besar su frente, la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a Carmen y Eleazar con una hermosa sonrisa.

- hola bella – dijeron ambos cuando llegaron a la puerta ella los saludo con un fuerte abrazo que les fue devuelto todos estaban sentados en la gran sala mientras hablaban menos tanya quien aun no había llegado cosa que fue un gran alivio cuando la vieron entrar hicieron silencio para sonreírle.

- buenas noches – musito bella antes ir saludando uno por uno, lo más extraño fue cuando Irina la abrazo y la felicito ella sentó en el regazo de Edward.

- bueno y ya decidieron el nombre del pequeño – pregunto Eleazar sentándose junto a Carmen

- perdona cielo pero quieres decir la pequeña por que será una niña hermosa como su madre – dijo Carmen levantándose Eleazar se encogió de hombros.

- claro que no será un hermoso niño como su tío – hablo emmett mientras que rose gruñía no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya todos discutían si el bebe era niña o niño hasta el propio Edward se les había unido.

- BASTA- grito bella levantándose todos hicieron silencio y la miraron con asombro - no me importa si es niño o niña lo único que quiero es que nazca sano y fuerte – dijo mientras su respiración era entre cortada todos asintieron para volver a sus puesto ella sonrió.

- Edward – dijo ella tomando su vientre mientras se movía incomoda – quiero pastel de fresas - susurro en seguida todos salieron de la sala para regresar con cada uno con un pastel de fresa ella bufo solo quería uno no toda una docena.

- quiero el que me trajo Carlisle – dijo sonriéndole al vampiro Edward hizo puchero pero bella simplemente le sonrió, la verdad que la cocina de los cullen parecía un supermercado en vez de una cocina era para que cuando bella estuviera en su casa le podía dar cualquier tipo de antojos.

Al igual que la cocina de la casa, también parecía un supermercado, porque asi Alice lo había decidido después una larga conversación sobre lo cuidados que debía recibir bella a las 10 decidieron que era hora de irse ya que bella tenia sueño.

- buenas noches nos vemos mañana – dijeron todos sonriendo ella se despidió con la mano, Edward ayudo a subir a bella al auto ella se coló el cinturón de seguridad mientras se acomodaba.

- creo que necesito una ducha – susurro cuando llegaron a la casa Edward la llevo hasta su habitación ella se quito toda su ropa mientras el preparaba la tina para que bella se duchara con tranquilidad.

Después de la relajante ducha, se coló un camisón más corto de lo normal ya que su vientre estaba un poco más abultado ella lo acaricio Edward le sonrió mientras la besaba - va hacer un bebe sano y hermoso amor – susurro mientras baja a su vientre para dejar un húmedo beso.

- te amo Edward – murmuro recostándose mientras se acomodaba para poder dormir – te adoro cielo buenas noches descansa mañana rose vendrá a traerte ropa de maternidad – dijo el antes de salir bella suspiro para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

- bella – susurro Edward besando su cuello ella abrió sus ojos mientras sonreí voltio su rostro hacia el reloj eran las 11:30 de la mañana – buenos días – saludo ella besando su mejilla para bajar la vista a su vientre que había crecido un poco mas ella lo acaricio con dulzura Edward tomo su mano para tocar también el vientre de bella quien sintió como por todo su cuerpo pasaba un seria de emociones diferentes.

- Edward como es posible que Carlisle sepa todo sobre mi embarazo si se supone que soy la primera humana en salir embarazada de un vampiro - pregunto bella con curiosidad.

- bueno bella tal vez Carlisle no era el más interesado en el tema pero aro junto con cayo, si asi que ellos llevan más de 300 años investigando y experimentado por lo tanto cuando Carlisle comenzó con la sospechas los llamo quienes le explicaron cómo iba hacer todo – suspiro – pero por supuesto cuando nuestro bebe cumpla un año de vida lo tenemos que llevar a Italia para que ellos lo conozcan – concluyo sonriendo.

- ah, que interesante entonces vamos a conocer a los hombre de quien tanto habla Carlisle o por lo menos a cayo porque aro lo conozco y me cae bastante bien – dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura - oíste corazón cuando nazca iremos a Italia – susurro ella como que si de verdad el bebe que llevara en su vientre la pudiera escuchar.

- bella amor voy a ir a la empresa pero zafrina va estar contigo y me puedes llamar – susurro el antes de besar a bella y luego su vientre salió de la habitación bella se levanto para ir a ducharse, su ducha fue lo más relajante del mundo.

Cuando termino se envolvió en una toalla para vestirse con un ropa para la casa y bajo a comer zafrina ya le tenía su desayuno que claro incluida una gran copa de sangre, después que comió subió con gran dificulta las escaleras al abrir la puerta de la habitación se tenso.

- hola bella – dijo tanya levantándose con la mayor de las elegancias para tomarla de un brazo mientras cerraba la puerta y la estampaba contra esta – asi que esta embarazada zorra – hablo riendo mientras levantaba a bella del piso tomándola del cuello.

- sí y lo que más te duele es que mi bebe es hijo Edward – dijo pero la vampiro ejercicio tanta presión en su cuello que pensó que se quedaría sin aire – me…. Lastimas…- susurro ella mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre.

- dime un cosa estúpida que piensas hacer, porque tú y yo sabemos que este mocoso que esperas no es de Edward si no del perro Jacob – grito dejándola caer al piso las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de bella – pero deja me decirte algo Edward lo va saber – dijo mientras la empujaba.

- mientes – susurro bella cuando ella presiono su vientre – este hijo es de Edward y mi de nadien mas – dijo levantándose con esfuerzo.

- escúchame una cosa niñita tu y ese mocoso van a desaparecer de la vida de los cullen, por que no creas que te la voy a dejar tan fácil perra – grito ella para lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación bella comenzó a llorar mientras cubría su vientre.

- dime bella que se siente saber que amas al hombre que te maltrato, te castigo y te quito tu tesoro más preciado tu virginidad pero lo peor es que lo hizo sin tu permiso y la fuerza – hablo la vampira con burla mientras comenzaba apretar el vientre de bella quien gimió de dolor, la puerta de habitación se abrió mostrando a un Edward furioso.

- Edward – dijo la vampira sonriendo pero él no dijo nada porque ya la tenía contra la pared 5 segundos después entraron todos los cullen a la habitación, esme abrazo a bella con fuerza mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

- eres una perra – grito rose furioso Edward soltó tanya pero ella no se cayó se levanto sonriendo – como se te ocurre es que no piensas idiota – dijo Alice quien estaba que explotaba de la ira.

- cállate enana esto no es contigo, Edward amor yo te amo y ese hijo que lleva en el vientre la perra que tienes como novia no es tuyo si no de Black – grito ella mientras caminaba hacia Edward el la empujo contra la pared para darle una cachetada.

- te dije que no me provocaras tanya o me ibas a conocer eres una ramera, loca y desquiciada – grito Edward ella gruño.

A la habitación entraron Carmen y Eleazar que veían a tanya con horror Edward la soltó de inmediato - mama – dijo tanya mientras la abrazaba a Carmen pero ella la alejo con delicadeza.

- hija como fuiste capaz de esto solo por Edward pudiste lastimar a Isabella – dijo Eleazar tomándola por el brazo para abrazarla tanya comenzó a sollozar era verdad se había salido de sus casillas más de lo normal – esto no tiene perdón tanya por más que te duela Edward la ama a ella y no a ti - hablo Carmen con voz maternal.

- mientes – grito ella alejándose de ambos para salir de la habitación a tal velocidad que nadien la pudo detener cuando entro a la habitación de Edward hay estaba bella con esme – todo esto por tu culpa – dijo enfurecida esme gruño a la defensiva.

- tanya basta detente de una buena vez yo no te amo solo amo a Isabella y eso nadien lo va cambiar – grito Edward jalándola de un brazo todos los cullen estaban ya dentro de la habitación.

- eres un idiota cullen yo he sido tu amante por mas 70 malditos años, soy la que te ha dado placer y para que te duela mocosa yo fui su primera mujer – grito viendo a bella con odio – pero sabes que esto no se va quedar asi, esta niñita se va morir cuando nazca el bebe que tiene un su vientre y eso bien todos lo saben por qué el estúpido de aro se lo dijo a Carlisle – puso cara de horror para llevarse las manos a la boca – oh, creo que no debí decir eso pero no te sientas mal bella yo me voy a encargar de que tu bebe este a salvo conmigo porque Edward va volver conmigo como siempre lo ahecho – dijo para reír con gran fuerza.

Todos los cullen la veían con asombro Eleazar se acerco a ella para tomarla por ambos brazos con fuerza - Carlisle lo siento – dijo antes desaparecer de la habitación junto con Carmen y tanya, Edward observo a todos los cullen quienes asintieron para luego salir de la habitación.

- bella amor – dijo el caminando hacia ella quien comenzó a llorar contra su pecho – amor cálmate eso no le hace bien a nuestro hijo - susurro el besando su frente mientras la recostaba de su pecho.

- Edward yo te juro que este hijo es tuyo y de nadien mas – sollozo ella el sonrió – eso ya lo sé amor tanya todo lo que dijo lo hizo para molestarte – susurro besando su cuello ella gimió cuando él lo toco ya que tanya la había tomado con fuerza y le dolía.

- es una loca – gruño para acariciar el cuello de bella y luego colocar una crema que aliviara el dolor – bella cielo voy a la cocina por tu comida – susurro el pero bella se aferro a su camisa con fuerza mientras negaba.

- no Edward no me dejes- murmuro el asintió – Alice – llamo el vampiro en seguida la duende apareció con bandeja la cual se la entrego para luego regalarle un de sus mejores sonrisa a bella mientras hacia un cara graciosa que hizo reír a bella.

- vamos duende – dijo emmett entrando a la habitación con un sonrisa - como te sientes hermanita – pregunto sentándose a su lado para besar su mejilla bella rio para abrazarlo con fuerza la verdad adoraba al gran oso.

- pues creo que bien – susurro tomando la copa de sangre la cual bebió con gusto, para después comer la carne mientras emmett le hacía a bromas a Edward y el solo bufaba.

- se pueden comportar como dos personas adultas – dijo rose desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo junto con Alice – bueno bella que te parece si te muestro la ropa que te compre junto con emmett – hablo ella levantando 4 grandes bolsas bella suspiro para asentir cuando termino toda su comida los hombre salieron de la habitación.

Esme, rose y Alice comenzaron a sacar ropa como locas de bolsas ya que aparte de las 4 que tenía rose esme junto con Alice había subido 10 mas – bueno bella ya sé que toda la ropa es importante pero está en especial – dijo Alice señalado un conjunto no muy decente bella puso cara de horror como pretendía que ella se pusiera eso.

- ni lo piensen – susurro ella alejándose – pero bella recuerda que Edward, no puede estar mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones asi que tú tienes que estar con él o quieres que se vaya con una de sus amigas porque tu no le das lo que necesita – dijo rose con voz calmada.

- rose Edward no es un ninfomano – susurro bella sonrojándose - eso ya lo sabes bella pero es hombre – dijo esme bella se quedo prácticamente asombrada jamás había visto a esme hablar tan abiertamente del tema.

- si bella Edward es hombre y como sabrás ellos…. – dijo Alice mientras veía a esme para tratar de encontrar la palabra clave – en fin bella son hombre y necesitan de eso asi que esta noche te pones el traje – susurro la duende riendo.

- pero no se supone que cuando las mujeres están embarazadas no deberían tener relaciones – dijo bella las tres vampiras comenzaron reír como locas y ella se sonrojo en los 80 tonos de rojo que podían existir.

- no bella pequeña eso es totalmente falso – dijo esme – pero en fin vamos acomodar tu armario con esta ropa por que luego nos tenemos que ir hay muchas cosas que hacer – susurro Alice.

Después de acomodar todo el armario cosa que les llevo casi una hora bajaron a la sala hay estaban todos pero bella técnicamente gruño cuando vio que tanya en la sala con todos reunidos a su alrededor.

- bella cielo – dijo Edward abrazándola para besar su frente tanya le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero bella simplemente tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos para besarlo con la mayor pasión posible él fue quien la tuvo que separar porque era su imaginación o necesitaba aire.

- creo que es hora de irnos – hablo Carmen levantándose todos asintieron pero ninguno sonrió – hija tienes algo que hacer – susurro Eleazar tanya bufo con fuerza pero no dijo nada por que desapareció de la sala todos suspiraron para luego despedirse de bella y Edward.

- Edward – dijo bella cuando él la sentó en su regazo y comenzó acariciar su vientre - si cielo – pregunto el besando su clavícula mientras ella reí por la sensación que el producían los labios de Edward sobre su piel.

-¿tanya de verdad fue tu primera mujer?- pregunto ella sabía que no era correcto preguntar ese tipo de cosas pero era necesario saber cuál era el paso de Edward si de verdad iba a estar toda la eternidad con él.

- si Isabella todo comenzó en Alaska yo esta la mayor parte del tiempo, solo en mi habitación solo habla cuando era necesario aun que me enterar de todo lo que sucedía no decía nada - suspiro – pero ella un día comenzó fantasear, todo paso la primera vez que nos quedamos solos ya que siempre se quedaba Alice o emmett con nosotros – susurro bella acaricio su mejilla – claro nunca la ame simplemente era un manera de pasar el tiempo aun que ella siempre se ilusiono con que éramos la pareja perfecta – concluyo.

- te puedo preguntar algo sin que te moleste – dijo ella el asintió - ¿Por qué me compraste a mi madre?- pregunto ella él le acaricio su mejilla con dulzura para besar sus labios.

- todo empezó el día que tu madre fue a mi empresa a buscar empleo y te llevo a ti que tan solo tenias 6 años, cuando revise sus papeles me di cuenta de que era familia del las personas que tanto daño le hicieron a mi abuela – susurro – la acepte pero no para vengarme de ella si no para investigar sobre su vida porque la verdad mi intriga creció por quería que tu vivieras lo mismo que sintió mi abuela, pero también quería proteger de Phil y de tu madre ellos llevan mucho tiempo planeando matar a tu padre junto contigo asi que cuando Alice tuvo la visión yo llame a la policía de inmediato – dijo el bella jadeo asombrada.

-¿entonces tu evitaste mi muerte pero por qué no la de mi padre?- pregunto ella mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla Edward la abrazo con fuerza.

- trate de evitarlo pero era muy tarde cuando llegue ya todo había ocurrido y tu madre ya estaba declarando en la policía y el resto lo sabes cielo pero no quiero que pienses en eso solo quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadien eres mi vida – susurro ella lo beso para luego tocar su vientre.

- mañana iremos al consultorio de Carlisle tiene que hacerte un ultrasonido – dijo el antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación bella vio la hora eran las 5 de la tarde como el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido.

Bella se recostó de la cama aun que era de día ella se fundió en sus sueños más profundo estaba cansada – descansa- susurro Edward antes de salir de la habitación.

Los ojos de bella se abrieron de golpe cuando escucho su celular sonar cuando vio la hora eran las 9 de la noche ella suspiro era un mensaje de Alice quien le decía que no se olvidara que el traje estaba junto a su lencería ella rio como podía ser que las mujeres cullen estuvieran tan preocupadas por la vida sexual de bella, bueno era lógico ellas conocían a Edward mejor que nadien y sabían que la podía engañar.

Bella se levanto para ir hasta el baño y lavar su rostro con agua fría para poder despertar un poco después fue a buscar el dichoso traje se lo coló la verdad que sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas, sus senos no muchos pero si un poco recogió su cabello en una cola alta.

Suspiro para salir de la habitación hacia la de Edward claro que cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda negra que combinaba con los encajes – Edward – susurro ella cuando entro a la habitación el solo tenía su pantalón de dormir ella sonrió.

- si bella – musito pero su mandíbula se desencajo cuando bella soltó, el lazo de la bata la cual cayó al piso, Isabella simplemente se veía perfecta su vientre abultado la hacía verse 10 veces mejor ella se sonrojo pero él le sonrió asi que bella cerró la puerta tras ella.

- eres perfecta – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja ella arqueo su espalda y el la abrazo para llevarla hasta la cama, y recostarla con el mayor de los cuidados aun que bella lo deseara no estaba segura si era lo correcto.

Ella gimió cuando Edward comenzó a jugar con sus senos mientras acariciaba su vientre – Edward – jadeo cuando el quito su brasier el capturo uno de sus pezones – Edward – repitió el le sonrió.

- si cielo – pregunto besando su clavícula con más fuerza de la normal mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de el – Edward – gimió ella cuando él comenzó a besar sus senos de nuevo quería parar esto, aun que no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones, esta vez ella no lo deseaba si era verdad se había puesto la lencería para seducirlo no lo negaba pero si lo había hecho era porque tenía miedo que si no venía a la habitación a estar con Edward el seria ira con otra.

- Edward – sollozo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos el separo con rapidez – que pasa amor por qué lloras – pregunto el besando su frente con dulzura.

- no quiero – susurro con miedo el la miro confundido – pero cielo tu viniste hasta mi con esa lencería pensé que era lo que deseabas – musito el abrazándola con ternura.

- si ya lo sé pero es que alice, rose y esme dijeron que si no estaba contigo tú te irías con otra y no quiero - dijo ella, él le sonrió para besarla con amor ella se sonrojo.

- eso no va pasar bella yo te amo a ti no necesito ir con otra mujer si ya tengo una a quien adoro y es mi vida además para que te pones a escuchar las locuras de mi madre y hermanas – hablo besándola ella lo beso con amor esa era el gran amor de su vida en el quien confiaba.

- te amo – susurro ella para hundir su rostro en el cabello de Edward el beso para taparla con el edredón mientras la mecía y acariciaba su vientre bella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

El sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación, bella abrió los ojos con gran dificultad se sentía mareada Edward no estaba a su lado su estomago comenzó a revolverse con gran fuerza asi que corrió al baño para comenzar a vomitar toda la comida del día anterior su cabeza daba vueltas.

Cuando por fin dejo de vomitar se lavo los dientes – bella cielo – dijo Edward frotando su espalda ella observo su vientre que esta aun más abultado salieron de baño ya la bandeja de comida estaba en la mesa ella comió sin quejarse ya que su estomago le pedía comida.

A la hora de la ducha Edward la ayudo a quitar su ropa, ya que su vientre parecía de unos 4 meses de embarazo pero aun mas grande que él una mujer con ese tiempo de estado - Edward de verdad me puedo duchar sola – se quejo cuando él la llevo hasta la ducha.

- está bien Isabella no tardes – dijo saliendo del baño bella se ducho con toda la tranquila necesitaba que su cuerpo se relajara estaba muy tensa, cuando termino se envolvió en una toalla para vestirse con un conjunto de maternidad rosado.

- cielo ya estas lista – pregunto Edward entrando a su habitación ya con un traje negro ella asintió, salieron de la casa a los pocos minutos bella solo quería llegar al consultorio y escuchar el hermoso sonido de la ultima vez como el corazón de su bebe latía con fuerza.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad adoro saber lo que piensan de la historia no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando entro mi msn y consigo que tengo mensajes de fanfiction, tambien gracias a las personas que me agregan a su alertas y favoritos.

bueno chica creo que ya vieron la reaccion de la loca tanya, pero que se hace la pobre esta loca por edward en el proximo capitulo tendra el sexo del bebe y muchas cosas que se que necesitan a clarar sobre renne o sobre lo que va pasar con ella.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!!=)


	22. Chapter 22

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 22

Cuando llegaron a la clínica bella no paraba de moverse en su asiento Edward le sonrió cuando la ayudo a bajar del auto, paso su mano por su cintura caminaron hasta el consultorio de Carlisle adonde ya estaban todos los cullen con un sonrisa prácticamente tatuada en el rostro.

- buenos días – saludo bella a todos caminando directo a la camilla estaba ansiosa por escuchar ese dulce sonido, Edward la ayudo a subir mientras levantaba su camisa para que Carlisle colocara el gel – bueno bella como sabes tenemos que estar haciendo ultrasonidos casi a diario para saber si todo va bien – hablo el vampiro sonriendo en seguida en el monitor se comenzaron a ver imágenes borrosas pero no se escuchaba el dulce latido.

- no es posible- susurro Carlisle mas para sí mismo que para todos los presente Alice pego un grito ahogado mientras comenzaba aplaudir todos tenían su vista fija en el monitor el corazón de bella se comenzó acelerar quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando por que nadien podía hablar - bella debo felicitarte no estás esperando solo un bebe si no dos – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- lo sabia estaba segura – chillo Alice sonriendo junto con rose, esme simplemente desbordaba emoción, emmett y jasper también sonreían, Carlisle estaba al igual que esme, bella no apartaba la vista del monitor mientras que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y Edward beso su frente

- vaya hermano tu que si te tomas todo en serio – dijo emmett riendo mientras que todos lo seguían bella se levanto de la camilla para sentarse mientras que Carlisle ya se encontraba a notando unas cosas en su agenda – jasper el parto de bella va hacer cesaría asi que necesito que entres al sistema del hospital porque yo no puedo y dejes todo los registro que son necesarios – hablo el vampiro entregándole una hoja a su hijo.

Bella se comenzó a sentirse mal asi que Carlisle le dijo a Edward que la llevara a casa ellos se despidieron – bella cielo respira falta poco para que lleguemos – dijo Edward besando su mejilla ella asintió mientras comenzaba a respirar para poder calmarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella no tardo ni dos segundos en comenzar a vomitar todo lo que había comido su estomago estaba más que revuelto Edward froto su espalda con delicadeza ella lavo su boca de todo lo que más odiaba era vomitar.

- Edward por favor agua- dijo después de lavar su cara el salió de la habitación para volver con un gran paso de agua el cual bella tomo con rapidez su celular comenzó a sonar y el suspiro al ver el numero observo a bella para luego salir de la habitación, bella no contuvo la curiosidad asi que luego de unos 2 minutos salió casi corriendo al despacho de Edward.

- basta renne no pienso permitir que te acerque a Isabella – gruño furioso bella se acerco un poco más hacia la puerta – te depositare todo el dinero que necesites pero no te acercaras a bella – dijo él se hizo un largo silencio.

- está bien mañana a primera hora lo tendrás pero olvídate de volver a forks – hablo él mientras tomaba su bolígrafo para anotar algunos datos - si renne ya te dije que mañana a primera hora – gruño él para trancar el celular con fuerza.

- te dije que no escucharas mis conversaciones – susurro abriendo la puerta bella se alejo hasta que choco con la consola – si hay algo que necesites saber cielo solo pregúntamelo pero no me espíes porque siempre me doy cuenta recuerda soy vampiro - dijo mientras toma su rostro con fuerza ella gimió estaba ejerciendo mucha presión aun que Carlisle le había dicho que su bipolaridad no era casi problema eso no significaba que no la pudiera lastimar.

- lo siento – musito ella, el beso su frente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas para luego besarla – Edward - dijo ella alejándose – ¿Por qué mi mama no puede venir a forks?- pregunto ella no era la pregunta más adecuada pero necesitaba saberlo.

- por que asi yo lo digo y Isabella no pretendo hablar del tema ahora vamos a que comas – contesto el jalándola hacia la cocina pero con delicadeza una bandeja ya estaba preparada para ella quien la comió toda aun que zafrina estuviera más o menos enterada del secreto de la familia cullen no se atrevía a decir nada.

El día paso como siempre bella aun no podía creer que tuviera 2 bebes en su vientre el cual estaba un poco más abultado pero su figura se veía también como siempre a las 6 tocaron el timbre zafrina abrió.

- buenas noches – dijo Irina entrando a la sala adonde estaba bella junto con Edward ella le sonrió mientras colocaba su cartera en uno de los muebles.

- hola prima que raro verte a ti por aquí – susurro Edward ella simplemente le sonrió "_necesitamos hablar"_ pensó el asintió mientras besaba la frente de bella para bajarla de su regazo y seguir a la vampira hasta su despacho.

- de que quieres que hablemos – susurro Edward sentándose ella se acerco a él para besar su mejilla – Irina dime qué quieres que hablemos o vuelvo con bella en este momento – gruño serio.

- es sobre tanya mi papa la quiere enviar a Italia con los volturis – dijo ella sentándose en el gran mueble – Edward tu y yo sabemos que lo que hizo no estuvo mal pero no la puedes dejar asi ella ocupo por mucho tiempo un lugar importante en tu vida asi que habla con papa – susurro Edward se levanto para poder abrazar a Irina que ya había comenzado a sollozar.

- está bien prima prometo hablar con Eleazar pero recuerda que lo tanya hizo no estuvo nada bien asi que no creo que pueda hacer mucho por ella – murmuro la vampira asintió aun que fuera lo que fuera esa era su hermana y le dolía ver la de esa manera.

- gracias Edward sabía que podía contar contigo – dijo después de que se calmo un poco él le regalo un sonrisa para ayudarla a levantar y salir del despacho, bella estaba en la sala viendo televisión ambos le sonrieron.

- te felicito bella Carlisle me dijo que vas a tener gemelos eso sí que es muy bueno – dijo Irina mientras sonreía bella toco su vientre para asentir – bueno yo me tengo que ir – susurro para despedirse e Edward con un beso en la mejilla.

- cielo por qué no vamos para que te duches y te coloques la pijama – dijo Edward sonriéndole mientras la ayudaba a levantarse ella asintió el la dejo en su habitación mientras preparaba su baño, cuando estuvo listo la llamo bella solo llevaba su ropa interior ella le sonrió mientras el salía.

Entro a la tina con cuidado de no caer el agua tibia choco contra su piel haciéndola erizar, después de un rato dentro de la tina, decidió salir se en volvió en una toalla pero su equilibrio le fallo haciéndola caer sus caderas se estrellaron contra la dura cerámica en seguida Edward estaba a su lado ayudándola a levantar.

Su toalla ya no estaba en su cuerpo cosa que la hizo sonrojarse por completo al notar que Edward solo traía una toalla envuelta en la cintura pero también estaba mojado – creo que necesito otra ducha – susurro el besando el centro de sus pechos ella gimió.

- yo también – musito ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Edward no pasaron ni dos minutos para que ya ambos se encontraran debajo de la ducha de agua caliente mientras probaban la piel del otro con delicadeza pero también con rudeza – te necesito – gimió ella cuando él comenzó a jugar con su clítoris.

- es lo que deseas Isabella o solo te entregas a mi porque piensas que me puedo ir con otra – pregunto él mientras la abrazaba para besar su clavícula con delicadeza ella gimió esto era lo que más deseaba.

- te deseo – gimió Edward sonriendo para entrar en ella con delicadeza ella coló sus manos en el grueso vidrio, mientras que de su boca solo salían gemidos de placer el la beso con pasión esto era lo mejor de todo cuando llegaron al orgasmo ambos gritaron el nombre el otro, Edward tomo a bella de la cintura para ayudarla a sostenerse.

- te amo – musito ella, luego de se dedicaron a ducharse el salió primero para envolver su cintura en una toalla y después entregarle una a bella quien estaba cansada quería solo dormir se coló la pijama para peinar su cabello en una cola alta.

- buenas noches cielo – murmuro Edward besando su frente para salir de la habitación bella se acomodo entre las sabanas para luego sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

El sol ilumino toda la habitación bella se removió entre las sabanas para levantarse sonrió al ver la hora eran las 11 como era posible que durmiera tanto, cuando vio su vientre se sorprendió estaba aun mas grande que antes lo acaricio con delicadeza para después bajar a la cocina, ya que su estomago le estaba pidiendo comida.

- buenos días zafrina – saludo bella entrando a la cocina ya su desayuno estaba servido lo primero que bella tomo fue la copa de sangre la necesitaba – adonde esta Edward – pregunto ella llevándose una tostada a la boca.

- salió muy temprano a la empresa pero dijo que volvería antes de las 3 para llevarla hasta la casa de sus padres – musito ella entregándole un vaso de jugo de naranja bella lo bebió para luego salir de la cocina.

La puerta del despacho de Edward estaba abierta ella entro en el escritorio estaba un hoja con el nombre completo de su madre y un número telefónico ella la tomo sus manos temblaban esto no era lo correcto no debía hacerlo pero la idea de poder llamar a su madre era uno algo que no podía rechazar además el poder saber por qué Edward peleaba con ella cuando lo llamaba era algo que la intrigaba.

Salió del despacho directo a su habitación para buscar su celular y poder llamar marco el numero mientras que sus manos temblaban el celular comenzó a repicar ella sentó en la cama mientras tocaba su vientre.

-¡MAMA!- grito cuando escucho la voz de su madre al lado de la bocina pero su cuerpo se tenso por completo cuando subió su mirada hacia el espejo para observar a un Edward sonriendo el celular se deslizo por su mano hasta que cayó al piso.

- hola bella – musito el recostándose del marco de puerta mientras que en su mirada se reflejaba molestia y frialdad hacia ella.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben que adoro saber lo que piensan sobre la historia :)

chicas se que esta capitulo esta super cortito pero no e tenido mucho tiempo aparte es necesario que se super cortito el otro si va hacer algo largo

bueno chicas que creen que pasa, edward castigara bella o se comportara, tanya ira por venganza contra los bebes recuerden que ellas es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y renne que pasara ira a forks para buscar bella aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver para que bella y edward puedan ser felices bueno en fin ustedes que opinan ??

para el proximo capitulo si sabran el sexo los bebes =)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas=)

bueno chicas se que muchas piensan que lo de que bella llamara a su mama fue estupido y lo recosco yo tambien lo pense pero si se ponen en su lugar no creen que llamarian a su mama fuera lo que fuera yo si lo haria por que creo que quieroa a mi madre como a nadien en este muno :)

* * *

Capitulo 23

- edw…ard- balbuceo ella tratando de incorporarse pero no algo se lo impedía su cuerpo comenzó a temblar su corazón estaba acelerado el sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro ella subió los pies a la cama mientras se arrimaba hacia el copete para comenzar sollozar no quería que las cosas se repitieran, sabía que estaba mal lo de llamar a su mama pero no quería ser castigada.

Edward la tomo del brazo con fuerza para poder darle una cachetada ella gimió ya que su mejilla estaba ardiendo por la fuerza de la mano de Edward – no me vuelvas a desobedecer Isabella – gruño mientras presionaba sus mejillas para levantarla de la cama quitar su ropa.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de bella Edward gruño para dejarla en la cama y poder quitar su correa bella grito cuando el cuero azoto su espalda – te amo – susurro para sí misma mientras comenzaba a sollozar por que todo se tenía que volver a repetir por que simplemente Edward no la podía dejar hablar con renne si bien el decía que ella era mala esa era su madre y la adora por eso asi que no la podía culpar.

Ella gimió cuando sintió los fríos labios de Edward sobre su espalda que no estaba tan lastima pero igual le dolía el la tomo entre sus brazos para acunarla – perdóname bella yo te amo cielo pero era necesario esto para que entendieras que el que estemos juntos no significa que me puedas a desobedecer – musito ella asintió.

- yo solo quería hablar con mi mama – sollozo contra su pecho era verdad solo quería eso nada mas no pretendía irse tal vez no era lo correcto pero lo menos que deseaba era que Edward la castigara.

- eso ya lo sé cielo pero por favor entiende que tu mama no es buena todo lo que hago es para protegerme amor porque eres mi vida y no quiero que nadien te lastime – susurro besando su frente – perdóname lo de tu espalda amor – el beso sus labios para luego colocar un poco de crema para el dolor aun que solo había azotado la espalda de bella 2 veces sabia que le dolía y se sentía mal pero era la única manera de hacerle saber que no podía hacer lo que quisiera simplemente porque él la ama como a nadien.

La tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta el jacuzzi bella se relajo por completo cuando su cuerpo toco el agua se sentía agotada llevo la vista a su vientre que estaba ya bastante grande solo faltaba una semana para que pudiera tener sus bebes con ella eso la alegraba.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba lo más relajado posible se envolvió en una toalla blanca, en su cama estaba un conjunto de maternidad azul cielo junto con unas zapatillas bajas, ella se vistió para luego peinar su cabello cuando vio el reloj se sorprendió ya eran las 2 de la tarde salió de la habitación hacia la de Edward.

- ya estoy lista – musito entrando a la habitación él le sonrió para indicarle con su dedo índice que se acercara ella camino Edward la sentó en su regazo mientras la abraza y acariciaba su mejilla – te quiero – murmuro el al beso con dulzura mientras saca de su chaqueta una cajita la cual abrió había un collar dentro de esta que tenía una B con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

- te amo cielo y sé que prometí mas nunca volver a castigarte no debía hacerlo me arrepiento, pero tú me desobedeciste se que quieres hablar con tu mama pero no es lo mejor yo solo quiero protegerte bella – dijo el besando su vientre – ahora vamos tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres- ella asintió.

Salieron de la casa a los 15 minutos bella no para de jugar con su collar mientras que Edward acariciaba su vientre con una mano cuando llegaron todos los cullen estaba reunidos en la sala - buenas tardes – saludaron todos les sonrieron Carlisle se levanto para caminar hasta su despacho y Edward lo siguió.

- ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero me arrepiento – musito el cerrando la puerta del despacho –ella llamo a su mama pero tú y yo sabemos que renne es mala que sola quiere lastimar asi que no me condenes por eso – Carlisle sentó en su escritorio.

- hijo yo jamás te condenaría solo quiero que pienses en lo que hiciste, bien entiendo que quieres que bella entienda que te tiene que respetar -suspiro –además si ella te entendió y no te condeno ni te recrimino yo no puedo hacerlo sin embargo quiero que sepas que ella esta embaraza por lo tanto tienes que tener mayor cuidado con lo que le dices recuerda que eso inconscientemente afecta a los bebes –musito Edward asintió por un lado se sentía feliz al saber que su padre no lo recriminaba pero por un parte se seguía sintiendo culpable.

- creo que es mejor que vayamos a la sala – dijo Carlisle antes de salir del despacho cuando Edward llego a la sala se sorprendió al ver a bella siendo torturada por su madre y hermanas las cuales la tenían sentada alrededor de un monto de catálogos mientras le mostraban diferentes muebles para la habitación de los bebes.

- Alice como pretende que elija una cuna rosa si no se que son aun te puedes esperar – se quejo bella cuando la duende le mostro un hermosa cuna rosada con detalles blancos- está bien amargada –dijo la duende mientras que su mirada se perdía en un punto de la habitación estaba teniendo una visión.

Luego de unos 3 minutos parpadeo un par de veces para dejar soltar un grito de emoción – ya sé que van hacer los bebes – chillo dando brinquitos - y no pienses averiguarlo cullen – dijo señalando Edward con una mirada asesina.

- bueno en ese caso tenemos que irnos a la clínica a verlo mediante el ultrasonido ya que Alice no, nos los quiere decir – gruño bella levantándose ayudaba por Edward todos salieron en sus autos directo a la clínica bella estaba impaciente quería saber que iban hacer sus bebes por que la duende no podía decir nada.

- amor cálmate - musito Edward ayudándola a bajar del auto entraron al consultorio de Carlisle y ella subió de inmediato a la camilla mientras fulminaba a la duende con la mirada quien sonreía para luego sacarle lengua.

Carlisle coló el gel frio para comenzar con el ultrasonido cuando el sonido del corazón de uno de los bebes fue música para sus oídos todos los cullen enfocaron su mirada en el monitor para sonreír bella hizo puchero – bueno bella creo que si tendrás que comprar una cuna rosada porque es un niña – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

El sonido del corazón desapareció para ser remplazado por uno que no latía con tanta fuerza como el otro - yo sabía que iba hacer un varón como su tío- grito el gran oso haciendo que todos rieran entonces era una niña y un niño esto era más que perfecto de los ojos de bella comenzaron a brotar lagrimas a imaginarse a sus dos hermosos pequeños.

Pero el rostro de Carlisle cambio de felicidad a una gran seriedad - ¿Qué paso?-pregunto bella preocupada por la actitud del vampiro.

- El útero no resistirá más de dos los bebes se están desarrollando con mayor rapidez- dijo mientras anotaba algo en su agenda bella suspiro pensó que podía ser algo más grave que eso se bajo de la camilla.

- bueno yo me tengo que ir a comprar muchas cosas – dijo la duende despidiéndose mientras se lleva a jasper junto con ella, bella quería volver a casa asi que le dijo a Edward que se quería ir se despidieron de todos.

-Edward podemos pedir comida italiana cuando lleguemos a casa – pregunto ella el asintió para sonreírle.

- amor quiero que mañana vayamos a ver los muebles para la habitación de los bebes – musito - se que Alice los quiere escoger pero yo prefiero que vayamos ambos - bella le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Edward puedo llamar a mi tía lisa - dijo cuando llegaron a la casa Edward negó mientras la ayudaba a bajar ella camino dentro de la casa sin decir una sola palabra como era posible que no la dejara hablar con su tía en un momento tan importante para ella.

El pidió la comida Italia y bella fue a la cocina por una copa de sangre la cual necesita con urgencia la comida tardo una hora en llegar ya eran las 6 zafrina se fue a las pocos minutos, bella técnicamente devoro su comida.

Mientras Edward leía uno de sus libros -¿Por qué no puedo llamar a mi tía?-pregunto ella regresando de la cocina con un vaso de agua el subió su mirada para levantar una ceja sonriendo.

- llamaras a tu tía cielo lo prometo pero ahorita no es el momento más indicado asi que no te moleste – musito con dulzura bella se acerco a él para abrazarlo mientras el acariciaba su cabello para luego besar su frente.

- está bien pero promete que la llamaremos después que nazcan los bebes – musito él le sonrió – lo prometo mi vida – susurro el timbre de la casa sonó y el fue abrir.

-hola bella- dijo jane entrando a la sala con un pequeño vestido color negro traía su cabello recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y sus zapatos la hacían ver aun mas alta.

-hola jane – saludo ella con un sonrisa aun que le agrava ver la por un parte la asustaba ella sabía que jane más de una vez había estado con Edward claro que ella era diferente jamás había hecho sentir mal a bella, más bien muchas veces la ayudaba y cuidaba de ella.

- Edward puedo hablar contigo - musito la chica mientras que el vampiro le sonreía el cuerpo de bella se tenso pero no dijo nada jane lo siguió hasta su despacho.

- de que quieres hablar – pregunto él con una sonrisa de todos jane era un gran amiga para él y estaba dispuesta ayudarla en todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

-me voy del país por un mes mi mama está enferma pero mi padre bloqueo toda mis cuentas ya que recuerda que el no quiera a mi madre y solo la quiere muerta asi que necesito que me hagas un préstamo te lo de volveré a penas pueda –dijo jane algo alterada Edward la abrazo para acunarla en sus brazos como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

- tranquila te prestare todo el dinero que necesites – musito para besar su mejilla con dulzura después de hacer la transferencia de dinero a la cuenta de jane salieron del despacho para encontrarse con un bella la cual comía a helado como que si se fuera a acabar el mundo ambos rieron.

Bella los observo para luego sacarle la lengua y volver su vista a la película a las 9 jane se despidió de ambos para irse a su casa cuando la película termino bella subió a su habitación ya que Edward estaba en su despacho.

Se ducho para luego colocar su pijama, su vientre estaba tan gran como cuando una mujer tiene 7 meses de embarazo ella lo acaricio para luego acostarse y sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Flashback….

- es navidad – grito bella emocionada levantándose de su cama con su pijama de blanca nieves de color azul todo estaba cubierto de nieve ella coloco sus zapatillas para bajar a la sala aun que no estuviera con su mama desde hace 8 meses, el haber decorado la gran casa de Edward con la ayuda de Alice había sido muy divertido.

Cuando entro a la sala se encontró con Edward sentando junto con jane quien tan solo traía una camisa de el - es navidad bella – hablo la mujer entregándole un taza de chocolate caliente bella se emociono al ver el árbol con regalos corrió hasta ellos la mayoría tenía su nombre asi que comenzó abrirlo.

Después de abrir todos los regalos termino de beber todo su chocolate – Edward vamos a ir a casa de tus papa- pregunto ella levantándose del piso Edward asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla.

- vamos bella yo te ayudara a elegir la ropa que vas a utilizar – musito jane tomándole la mano ella la siguió hasta la habitación cuando entraron ella se sentó en la cama.

- jane que eres de Edward – pregunto ella moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro mientas que jugaba con su muñeca – pues bella soy su…… amiga tú lo sabes - contesto nerviosa buscando la ropa que se iba a colocar bella.

- entonces por qué traes su camisa – pregunto ella algo confundida la chica observo su camisa por un momento para tratar de responder algo coherente –por que anoche la mía se en sucio - respondió tomando una falda de cuadros del armario.

- ah, es por eso que gritabas a noche y como se te ensucio– dijo levantando sus manos como algo normal jane asintió entregándole la falda ella sonriendo por la ocurrencia de la niña la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un Edward sonriendo.

- Edward tu fuiste el que ensuciaste la camisa de jane – pregunto ella levantándose el negó con una amplia sonrisa – no cielo a jane se le ensucio la camisa tomando vodka – mintió la verdad era que el la había destrozado pero no se lo podía decir por qué preguntaría mas y mas.

Fin del flashback

Los ojos de bella se abrieron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo que acaba de soñar como podía ser tan inocente cuando tenía 10 para creer todo lo que le decían vio el reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada pero ella quería estar al lado de Edward asi que salió de su habitación.

- Edward – murmuro entrando a la habitación el estaba recostado de la cama con un libro ella entro la luz estaba apagada solo estaba encendida la mesita de noche ella subió a la cama para abrazarse a su gélido cuerpo el beso su frente para apagar la luz bella se sumergió en sus sueños de inmediato.

La habitación se ilumino y bella comenzó abrir sus ojos la luz le molesto pero los abrió por completo cuando observo su vientre no pudo evitar sonreír – buenos días pequeñitos – susurro acariciando su vientre.

- buenos días mi vida – dijo Edward entrando ya con un traje negro y una bandeja de comida ella le sonrío para luego comenzar a comer cuando termino fue directo a la ducha ya que irían hoy saldrían a port Ángeles a comprar los muebles y todo lo necesario para acomodarla habitación de los bebes.

Cuando termino se vistió con un conjunto de maternidad rosado y unas zapatillas bajas ya Edward la esperaba en la sala mientras habla por teléfono – ya estoy lista – murmuro entrando a la sala salieron de la casa a los pocos minutos el camino fue rápido.

Cuando llegaron Edward la ayudo a bajar del auto para ir hasta la gran tienda de bebes adonde se pasaron la gran parte del día eligiendo todo los muebles y las cosas necesarios en la caja dejaron la dirección hasta donde la tenían que llevar para luego salir de la tienda pasaron por comida italiana de regreso.

- bella cielo a las 6 vamos a salir – susurro cuando llegaron ella asintió cuando vio la hora eran las 5 asi que casi corrió a su habitación se ducho los más rápido posible, para luego vestirse con un vestido azul marino cuando se termino de acomodar bajo a la cocina por una copa de sangre y después hasta al garaje donde la esperaba Edward.

- adonde me llevaras – pregunto ella con curiosidad – aun lugar el cual ya conoces pero esta vez será mucho mejor – musito cuando detuvo el para ayudarla a bajar.

- creo que será difícil subir a tu espalda – susurro observando su vientre el rio y la levanto en brazos ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de Edward –llegamos – dijo el colocándola de pie ella rio para besar su mejilla sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasa por toda su cuerpo al ver de nuevo la cabaña adonde habían venido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió había por todas partes pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas bella se estremeció y entro todo estaba en perfecto orden Edward comenzó a besar su cuello para luego tomarla en brazos.

- te amo Isabella – musito depositándola en la cama con delicadeza para comenzar a recorrer todo su cuerpo su vientre abultado la hacía verse excelente, su rostro angelical le daba un aire inocente que hacía que Edward la deseara más que otra cosa en este mundo.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando cada prenda de ropa hasta que solo existía el rose de sus pieles y los gemidos que salían de sus bocas esto era maravilloso se aman el uno al otro por eso se entregaban sin ningún problema,

- te amo – gimió bella cuando el entro en ella con delicadeza para luego capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso llegaron al orgasmo en pocos minutos mientras que ambos gritaban el nombre del otro ella cayo rendida en su pecho mientras Edward acariciaba su cabello la recostó delicadamente de las almohadas para levantarse de la cama.

A los pocos segundos entro a la habitación con un pantalón de dormir bella se incorporo en la cama cubriendo sus senos el tomo su mano derecha para luego abrir una pequeña cajita negra que tenía un hermoso anillo de diamante.

-Isabella swan aceptarías casarte conmigo - murmuró Edward sonriendo bella observo el anillo y luego el rostro de Edward quien estaba esperando una respuesta ella cerro sus ojos eso era lo que más deseaba no había razón lo amaba estaba esperando 2 bebes hermosos él era su todo aun que pudiera tener sus defectos o por todo lo que había pasado, ella solo quería pasar su vida junto a él.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen la verdad adoro saber lo que piensan sobre la historia :)

bueno chicas ya casi que estamos llegando al fin aun que faltan algunas cosas por resolver no le queda mucho a la historia, por eso les quiero preguntar si les gustaria que escribiera otra para mi va hacer un placer de hecho tengo unas 6 ideas en mentes pero no se por cual decidirme dejenme saber si quieren que escriba otra historia, entonces les dire mis ideas y ustedes decidiran cualquieren todos son de edward y bella :)

recuerden apretar le botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!


	24. Chapter 24

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas=)

bueno chicas este capitulo es un poco corto pero asi tenia que a ser ademas ahora si que me voy a volver loca por que si antes estaban examenes ahora tengo mas tarea junto con otros examenes asi que hago lo mejor que puedo para subir los capitulos por que se muchas esperan el capitulo todos los dias y eso me encanta asi que creo que lo menos que pueda hacer es subir un capitulo todo los dias para ustedes.

chicas ya se que muchas odian a bella por ser tan gafa o estupida muchas veces pero entiendala ella a pasado por muchas cosas, en fin si ven que tengo algun error en la escritura de verdad sorry pero es que la tarea me trae mas loca que nunca

* * *

Capitulo 24

- si acepto casarme contigo – murmuro ella abrazándolo el la beso con dulzura para luego dejarla de nuevo en la cama y colocar el anillo.

- te amo – musito terminando de colocarle el anillo para besar su mano ella se sonrojo y él le sonrió - pero quiero que sepas que si te arrepientes no te obligare a nada por… –ella lo beso para hacerlo callar ella jamás se arrepentiría de esta decisión.

- jamás me voy a arrepentir Edward te amo y solo quiero estar contigo – susurro contra sus labios fue un beso calmado pero demandante solo querían volver hacer uno por que se amaban como a nadien en el mundo el la recostó de la cama con delicadeza para besar su frente.

- te amo cielo ahora descansa – susurro ella asintió acomodándose en su pecho para sumergirse en su más profundo sueño.

El sol ilumino toda la habitación y bella sonrió contra el pecho de Edward aun con sus ojos cerrados - buenos días – murmuro ella beso su pecho para luego capturar sus labios el acaricio sus espalda para bajar basta su cuello haciéndola gemir.

- tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres – musito separándose de ella quien observo su anillo por un momento para sonreír e incorporarse en la cama su vientre estaba aun mas grande ella lo acaricio para levantarse de la cama ya el jacuzzi estaba listo con burbujas ella entro.

- te puedo acompañar – susurro Edward con voz ronca contra su oído ella asintió rápidamente el entro para comenzar a besar su cuello ella rio mientras entrelazabas sus piernas ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward después de unos minutos salieron.

Bella se vistió con un vestido verde botella y unas zapatillas blancas, Edward ya estaba perfectamente vestido él le entrego su comida ella no tenía mucha hambre pero fue obligada a comer por su bien salieron de la cabaña a las 11 directo a la casa de los cullen.

Esme los esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa – hola mama – saludo Edward besando la frente de su madre con cariño para después abrazarla entraron a la casa todos estaban menos Carlisle quien estaba en la clínica.

- bueno cuando pretende pedir mi ayuda – pregunto la duende cuando ambos entraron a la sala ellos subieron una ceja ayuda sobre que se preguntaron sentándose en el mueble -¿Qué ayuda?- dijo bella confundida.

- pues la de su boda bellita – chillo la duende levantándose para abrazar todos rieron mientras bella simplemente hacia una mueca desagrado – sabes que se supone que lo tenemos que decir nosotros no tu enana – se quejo bella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

- claro bella como que si nuestra vista no pudiera ver el gran anillo con un diamante que llevas en tu mano – hablo rose besando a emmett.

El celular de jasper, emmett y Edward comenzó a sonar ellos lo atendieron para después despedirse ya que en la empresa se había presentado un problema con los trabajadores.

- bueno bella cuenta como te pidió matrónimo – dijo rose apagando el televisor bella se sonrojo al recordar toda la escena ella junto Edward el tan solo con un pantalón de dormir y ella completamente desnuda.

- bueno nosotros…..estábamos….- balbuceo pero su rostro se puso más rojo a un no quería decir todo los detalles era algo personal intimo solo de ella y de Edward porque lo tenía que contar no quería.

- aja- dijo rose moviendo su manos para que ella siguiera hablando la verdad la vampira se divertía cuando bella se sonrojaba – está bien nos cuentes si no quieres – musito haciendo puchero pero bella negó no pretendía contarle nada.

- vamos al jardín – dijo esme todas las siguieron el timbre de la casa sonó y rose fue abrir - hola chicas – saludo Irina con la mano todas le sonrieron aun que las hermanas denali vivieran en Alaska tenían habitación en casa de los cullen para quedarse en este caso Irina venia por asunto de la empresa.

El día paso sin mayor problema bella decidió hacer un pastel de chocolate el cual comió casi todo a las 6 llegaron todos los hombres que no traían buena cara pero sin embargo cada uno beso a su pareja dulcemente.

- Edward nos podemos ir estoy cansada – susurro bella él asintió para despedirse de todos, en el camino casa ninguno de los hablo cuando llegaron Edward bajo del auto para ayudar a bajar a bella pero estaba serio cosa que a bella no le gustaba.

- dúchate y luego te quiero en mi habitación – ordeno cuando entraron a la sala ella asintió pero no le agradaba la idea aunque amarar a Edward con locura y estuviera comprometida con él seguía teniendo miedo mucha veces del cuándo se molestaba.

Se ducho como Edward le había ordenado para después vestier con un camisón blanco, camino hasta la habitación de Edward su cuerpo se tenso cuando entro a la habitación – ven cielo – dijo Edward tendiéndole su mano.

- porque están tensa amor – pregunto el besando su cuello ella se relajo para encogerse de hombros - te amo cielo – susurro ella capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso después de unos segundos ambos no solo tenían su ropa interior mientras se besaban con pasión el entro en ella haciéndola gritar de placer.

- te amo – musito con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas haciendo que bella de aferrara a su espalda gimiendo cuando llegaron al orgasmo fue la experiencia más maravillosa que Allan tenido antes todo era producto de su amor.

El beso su frente – ya no eres solo mi novia eres mi prometida y eso es mejor que nada cielo – musito ella beso su pecho y el acaricio su espalda.

- mañana traerán los muebles mis hermanas vendrá ayudarte a decorar la habitación - dijo Edward antes de que bella se sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

_Flashback…._

_-Isabella – llamo Edward desde su despacho bella sabio lo que le esperaba por haber desobedecido a Edward cuando le dijo que ordenara su habitación pero ella había preferido seguir jugando antes de ordenar todo._

_- si Edward – musito ella entrando tan solo tenía 5 meses viendo con Edward pero el ya la había castigado 3 veces – vamos a tu habitación – ordeno tomándola del cabello con fuerza para sacarla del despacho._

_Cuando entraron la arrojo en la cama – quiero que recojas todos los juegues – ordeno ella comenzó a recoger todo apresuradamente para meterlo en el baúl de sus juguetes - en orden Isabella – gruño._

_- pero Edward esta todo en orden – musito cerrando el baúl el la tomo del cabello para jalarla a cama y poder darle 2 nalgadas pero con más fuerza de la necesaria - no está en orden – grito ella se levanto con lagrimas en sus mejillas y abrió su baúl para a comenzar acomodar todo de nuevo._

_- no llores – musito él cuando ella termino para tomarla en brazos y mecerla – solo quiero que entiendas que tienes que valorar lo que tienes – dijo besando sus mejillas ella asintió limpiando sus ojitos._

_Fin del flashback_

Bella abrió sus ojos ya la habitación estaba completamente iluminada ella sonrió como era posible que la noche pasara tan rápido se levanto de la cama para buscar su camisón se vistió para bajar a la cocina Edward se había ido temprano a la empresa.

- buenos días zafrina - musito entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa - hola bella – musito entregándole su desayuno ella comió con calma mientras observa su anillo cuando termino subió a su habitación a ducharse para vestirse con un conjunto azul.

El timbre de la casa sonó y ella bajo para encontrarse con rose, Alice y esme - hola chicas – saludo ella quienes traían una cantidad considerable de bolsas en la mano a los pocos minutos llego el camión que traía los muebles para la habitación de los bebes junto con todo lo que había comprado.

- bueno chicas manos a la obra – dijo Alice cuando ya todas las cajas estaba y las cosas estaban en el garaje ya la habitación estaba pintada toda de blanco con detalles azules que era un color que lo podían usar ambos bebes.

Comenzaron a mover los muebles sin ningún problema bella las ayudo a subir algunas bolsas ya que si no se quejaba de que por que no podía hacer nada después de colocarlas cunas comenzaron a acomodar la ropa en los gaveteros.

- creo que si compramos un baúl para los juegues la habitación severa mas espaciosa ya que no habría juguetes por todos lados – dijo esme colocando los conjuntitos color rosa dentro de la gaveta principal.

- también sería bueno un mecedor o dos ya que en uno tu bella te pondrías sentar – dijo rose señalado a bella – y en el otro Edward asi todo seria mas cómodo – bella asintió.

- como también bella tu tendrás que mudar a la habitación de Edward no pueden seguir durmiendo separados - dijo Alice seria pero sonriendo.

- si bella necesitan comenzar a compartir más cosas ya que esperan dos pequeños – hablo esme en tono maternal todas sonrieron para volver a dedicarse acomodar la ropa a las 12 zafrina entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida para bella la cual comió.

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad terminaron de acomodar la ropitas de los bebes – bueno nosotras nos vamos – dijo rose ellas se despidieron para salir de la casa.

- Isabella me tengo que ir no le importa – dijo zafrina entrando a la sala bella asintió – tranquila zarina Edward llegara pronto – musito bella después de que zafrina se fuera ella subió a la habitación de sus bebes.

Cuando entro encendió la luz y sentó en el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la venta – me voy a casar con su padre – susurro acariciando su vientre – saben lo amo como a nadien en este mundo por eso acepta casarme con él para a pasar todo aun eternidad a su lado – ella sonrió ya el crepúsculo se veía claramente desde la montaña.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella se sobre salto al ver tanya junto con Irina sonriendo el brillo de sus ojos era de odio – hola zorra – dijo tanya entrando a la habitación.

- que hacen aquí – pregunto bella con miedo – vinimos haber como están los mocosos que llevas en tu vientre – hablo Irina sonriendo bella no podía creer lo que estaba bien ella hace solo unos días la había tratado bien entonces todo encajo era un simple trampa.

- ahora si cariño no tienes a nadien que te defienda – fue lo último que dijo la vampira antes moverse por la habitación y colocar un pañito blanco en la nariz de bella haciéndola caer completamente inconsciente ante todo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que hacen cada vez que los leo la verdad me encanta saber lo que piensan sobre la historia.

bueno ahora que creen que pasa que tanya y irina estan en contra de bella, llegaran los cullen pronto para salvar a bella y que pasara si la encuentran mataran a tanya que haren ustedes que piensan que pase??

chicas creo que a muchas les gustaria que escribiera otra historia por mi parte les digo que a mi me gusta mucho el hecho de un edward dominante y bipolar pero como tambien adoro al edward romantico y amoroso asi que prefieren ustedes dominante y amoroso al mismo tiempo otra cosita la historia que escribire no la hare sobre este siglo si no mas hacia el siglo 18 y 19 asi que diganme sus ideas y que les parece si escribo una historia de ese tipo solo haganme lo saber para mi sera un placer escribir para ustedes :)

besitos!!!


	25. Chapter 25

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas sorry por no subirlo antes pero aqui esta el capitulo que se que muchas lo esperan a mi me costo algo escribirlo por que estaba enferma y toda la cosa pero bueno ya estoy casi cura asi que me esforse un poco en terminarlo, es algo fuerte asi que si no les gusta esta clase de lectura simplemente no la lean recuerden yo no obligo a nadien a leer.

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura la verdad lo escribi lo mejor que pude pero aun estoy algo enferma y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la pc

* * *

Capitulo 25

Bella abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada se asusto cuando vio que estaba en una habitación oscura adonde solo entraba luz por una pequeña venta ella comenzó a temblar mientras acariciaba su vientre tenía mucho miedo, todos los recuerdos de ella en la habitación de sus bebes y luego llegando tanya con Irina.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a tanya con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas – veo que despertaste mocosa – dijo colocando una bandeja en la pequeña mesa de vidrio bella trato de incorporarse pero sus piernas estaban atadas.

- estás loca – grito mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos con fuerza solo quería pensar que todo era un sueño y que Edward la despertaría.

- tienes razón tal vez este loca, pero a diferencia de ti yo no soy tan estúpida como para perdonar a alguien que me ha lastimado sobre manera – susurro tomando una silla para sentarse – escúchame una cosa Isabella esos bebes nacerán tu morirás yo me los llevare conmigo y Edward vendrá hasta mi rogando que lo perdone – bella gruño como podía ser tan loca.

- eres una zorra frustrada por que Edward me eligió a mí y no a ti – grito para recibir una cachetada que hizo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar por la fuerza de la mano de tanya.

- ya cállate perra no te quiero lastimar por que le puedo hacer daño a los bebes que llevas en el vientre ellos son una pieza clave en mi plan – gruño antes de salir de la habitación bella se arrimo hacia la pared para comenzar a llorar de nuevo por que le tenía que pasar esto a ella no se lo merecía jamás le había hecho daño a nadien.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió pero bella se sobre salto al ver quien era su madre estaba sonriendo recostada del marco de la puerta, ella entro para cerrar con seguro – mama – dijo ella sollozando cuando renne se acerco.

- hola hija – murmuro sentándose en la silla adonde esta tanya - veo que voy hacer abuela por qué no me lo habías dicho – hablo tomando un poco de agua en un vaso para beberla.

- ayúdame – susurro pero renne negó para reír con fuerza el corazón de bella se partió en dos como podía ser tan cruel después de haberla llevado 9 meses en su vientre ella era su hija.

- lo siento bella pero es hora de que sepas que nunca te he querido que todo asido un teatro que me salido muy bien después de todo, si me case con tu padre fue porque sabía que tenía una considerable fortuna y porque te abriría un fidecomiso en el banco – suspiro – cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de ti quise abortar pero tu padre me pidió que no lo hiciera que me casara con él, me propuso todo el dinero y hasta tu fidecomiso, decidí seguir con todo el teatro que me llevo 10 años ya que Phil consideraba que era lo mejor asi tu tendrías más dinero en el banco – bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y pensar que había querido hablar con la persona más miserable de la faz de la tierra

- te odio – susurro para alejarse de ella no la quería cerca la odiaba, Edward siempre había tenido la razón pero ella se hacia la que no escuchaba para seguir soñando que su madre la ama y que jamás la lastimaría.

-el sentimiento es compartido Isabella – dijo sonriendo con malicia ella se alejo mientras comenzaba a llorar – ahora como no quiero que tanya se moleste cuando vuelva no quiero nada en la bandeja – hablo para salir bella se limpio un poco las lagrimas pero no pensaba comer nada aun que sabía que era necesario para sus bebes y para ella, tampoco sabía que tenía esa comida.

Coloco su cabeza en la fría almohada que estaba junto a la manta de lana para tratar de quedarse dormida no quería estar despierta si tenía que vivir esto poco a poco el sueño llego a ella haciéndola sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

_Flashback…….._

_- hola jane – saluda la niña subiendo al auto de Edward con tan solo un pantalón blanco que combinaba perfectamente con su camisa morada la chica le sonrió al igual que Edward – hola ella cariño que bueno es volver a verte – dijo jane tomando la mano de Edward._

_Llegaron a la casa, bella se sorprendió cuando vio que Edward baja un gran maleta de su auto – te vas a venir a vivir con nosotros – pregunto bella bajando del auto._

_- no bella la verdad solo vengo a pasarme una semana con ustedes ya que tengo que volver a Italia pero nos vamos a divertí mucho – suspiro – ahora vamos a preparar tu cena – dijo dándole la mano la cual bella tomo aun que tuviera menos de 4 meses viviendo con Edward jane había pasado bastante tiempo con ella._

_- ¿Qué quieres cenar?- pregunto jane colocándose delantal bella lo dudo por un momento para después subirse al mesón de la cocina – puede ser cereal – dijo ella señalando la caja que estaba en uno de los gabinetes jane asintió para servir un tazón de cereal._

_Bella lo comió todo para después salir de la cocina a su habitación ya su pijama estaba en la cama asi que ella se ducho para después vestirse ya eran las 10 asi que entro a la cama – buenas noches bella cielo – susurro Edward besando su frente._

_Jane entro a los pocos minutos a la habitación – buenas noches pequeña mañana iremos al parque – dijo antes de salir bella sonrió para acomodarse entre las sabanas pero no tenia sueño más bien no quería dormir sola dudo por un momento para ir a la habitación de Edward faltaban 10 minutos para las 11 pero de seguro que aun no estaría dormido se levanto de la cama para colocar sus zapatillas e ir directo a la habitación de Edward._

_Cuando estaba frente a la gran puerta suspiro para tocar a los pocos segundo jane abrió con una gran sonrisa solo traía un camisón blanco y su cabello estaba recogido con una toalla -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella inclinándose a su altura._

_- es…que yo bueno….no quiero dormir….sola – musito con voz entre cortada ya que estaba nerviosa por saber la respuesta de jane – quieres decir que estas preguntando si puedes dormir aquí con nosotros – susurro ella asintió sonrojándose._

_- pues claro que si pequeña – dijo para voltearse a hacia a Edward – a ti no te molesta verdad Edward - pregunto subiendo una ceja el solo traía su pantalón de dormir y tenía un libro en la mano._

_- claro que no me molesta jane – dijo la chica sonrió para dejar a bella entrar a la habitación la niña estaba sonrojada, jane quito la toalla de su cabella para luego apagar la luz bella subió a la cama para verse entre el cuerpo de Edward y el jane._

_Jane acuno a la niña en sus brazos de manera maternal para comenzar a tatarear una canción de un momento a otro ambas se vieron envueltas en los brazos de Edward quien besos sus frentes para el comenzar arrullarlas cantan una canción de cuna._

_Fin del flashback_

Bella comenzó abrir sus lentamente estaba sonriendo pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo volvió a la realidad haciéndola llorar de nuevo por la ventanita ya no entraba nada de luz asi que debía ser de noche.

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mal solo quería regresar a casa bajo la vista a su vientre estaba aun mas grande necesitaba comer algo se arrastro hasta la bandeja había fruta junto con una copa de sangre después de pensarlo un rato decidió beber la copa para comer un poco de la fruta volvió hasta la almohada para tratar de tranquilizar el dolor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo a bella estremecer, ella jadeo odiaba a ese hombre por s culpa estaba pasando todo como después de tantos años podía volver para arruinar su vida de nuevo – hola Isabella – dijo entrado para cerrar la puerta con un gran candado.

- veo que la vida no te apagado también como pensé bueno la verdad no vine por eso – susurro acercándose a ella mientras quitaba su camisa ella se alejo aun mas hasta que las cadenas no la dejaron alejarse mas esto no podía estar pasando.

- tanto tiempo deseándote – ronroneo para jalar de su camisa la cual se dio con facilidad, bella cubrió con sus manos sus senos que estaban un poco más grande de lo normal debido al embarazo el las quito con brusquedad para poder tocarlos con facilidad mientras bella comenzó llorar se sentía sucia.

- vamos bella no están mal volver a beber – dijo llevando sus mano al entrepiernas de bella para tocarlo ella trato de apartar pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- déjame en paz yo no te hecho nada – sollozo cerrando sus ojos no se merecía esto porque su madre no podía ser buena, por tanya la quería hacer sufrir ya nada importaba solo quería volver a los brazos de Edward adonde se sentía protegía adonde jamás le pasaría nada sus bebes estaban sufriendo ella los tenía que cuidar estaba consciente de eso sus dos nenes eran su última esperanza.

El comenzó acariciar sus piernas para besar sus senos bella solo tatareaba un canción para sí misma no quería pensar que estaba hay nada de esto estaba pasando todo era un sueño del cual solo deseaba despertar nada más.

La puerta de la habitación prácticamente se partió en dos haciendo a Phil alejarse a sobre salta bella parpadeo dos veces con rapidez al ver quien era ahí estaba el parado con la cara de ira jamás vista se podía decir que su mirada solamente te mataba.

- Edward – gimió ella con asombro el la observo por un momento para después volver la vista hasta Phil quien ya estaba de pie Edward no espero mucho para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza como que si de eso dependiera su vida.

- mas nunca la tocaras – gruño para golpearlo fuertemente en estomago el hombre tenía todo el rostro bañado en sangre, su ropa casi no estaba y no tenía fuerzas para moverse solo podía respirar agitaba mente.

- eres un perro y pagaras por todo – grito para volver pero esta vez fue muy fuerte tanto que la cabeza de Phil se estrello contra el piso haciéndolo gritar por el dolor producido Edward se alejo no quería matarlo sabía perfectamente que su mejor venganza seria verlo en volterra siendo humillado por los volturis.

El se acerco a Isabella para jalar las cadenas rompiéndolas en un solo movimiento ella se abrazo con fuerza a su pecho para llorar descontroladamente – ya estoy aquí pequeña – susurro tomándola en brazos para sacarla de la habitación la luz cuando salieron de la habitación lastimo los ojos de bella asi que ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

- bella – gritaron 6 voces muy familiares ella sonrió cuando vio el lugar adonde estaba se sorprendió era un casa bastante antigua todo era de madera no era tan grande como la imagina pero si algo considerable.

- como estas – pregunto esme acariciando su mejilla – más o menos – respondió sonrojándose todos rieron pero sus caras se pusieron serias cuando la puerta principal se abrió Edward dejo a bella en los brazos de jasper quien la apretó contra su pecho para besar su frente.

- Edward - dijeron la voz de tanya, Irina y renne sorprendidas pero llenas de miedo todos los cullen estaban gruñendo en un movimiento rápido rose tenia a renne tomada por ambas manos mientras le veía con odio.

- eres una perra Irina – dijo esme todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que esas palabras salían de la boca de esme quien gruño con fuerza – después de todo lo que te hemos dado – hablo esme con voz dolida ambas vampiras trataron de salir pero Carlisle y emmett fueron muchos más rápido que ellas para detenerlas .

- pero adonde creen que van esto no se va quedar asi – grito Alice para darle una cachetada a tanya con bastante fuerza más de la necesaria para ser cierta.

- eres una enana frustrada loca que se refugia su dolor en las compras por que tus padres te dejaron en un psiquiátrico porque eres una loca – grito la vampira mientras se trataba de zafar de los brazos de emmett.

- a mi no me ofendes zorra yo tengo clase algo que a ti te falta, yo tengo a esposo a quien no le tengo rogar que me placer como tú con Edward, en cambio tú tienes que rogar sabes porque – gruño - es simple porque no eres buena amante por qué no sabes ser mujer asi que aquí la única frustrada eres tu perra – dijo para volver a su sito mientras que la vampira se retorcía de la rabia.

Todos los cullen estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la pequeña duende jamás la habían visto molestarse de esa manera nunca había ofendido a nadien de esa manera ella era siempre tan calmada y alegre.

Edward saco a tanya de los brazos de emmett para desaparecer junto con ella por las grandes escaleras de la casa sabía perfectamente adonde estaba la habitación principal gracias a que renne no dejaba de pensar que hay estaba todo el dinero que le había ofreció tanya si la ayudaba en esto.

- que pasa Eddie ya te arrepentiste – pregunto ella riendo cuando él la soltó para recibir una cachetada con parte de Edward que la tiro al piso aun que tanya fuera vampira no se podía comparar con la fuerza que pudiera tener alguno de los hombres.

- cállate sucia – gruño para volver golpearla la levanto y ejercicio presión en sus brazos tanta que tanya pensó que sus brazos se partirían no podía más el la dejo caer en el frio piso para tomarla del cabello y arrastrar hasta la cama adonde la arrojo para darle una cachetada.

- tendrás el peor castigo de todos te enviare a los volturis junto con la zorra de tu hermana – gruño para sacarla de la habitación arrastrada sabia que la debía castigar mas pero no pretendía ensuciar sus manos en volterra le darían el castigo mucho peor.

Todos estaban en la sala bella estaba sentada en el regazo de jasper quien le manda hondas de calma ya que ella aun no para de llorar estaba nerviosa renne estaba en el piso junto a rose, Edward soltó a tanya y emmett en seguida la tomo.

- fui bueno contigo renne pero te metiste con la persona equivocada en este caso – susurro tomando a la mujer del cabello con fuerza la cual gimió bella cerro sus ojos con fuerzas al sentir como Edward le da una cachetada a su madre pero no le causo dolor tan alegría fue como que si nada.

- cállate ya Irina – gruño rose pero la vampira siguió hablando haciendo a rose enfurecer de tal manera que la golpeo ya que no la soportaba.

- pero que se supone que te pasa rubia yo no te estoy haciendo nada no tengo la culpa de tu frustrada vida no es mi culpa nada de lo que te pase – grito la vampira tocaron la puerta de principal de la casa en seguida esme abrió dejando ver a Carmen, Eleazar, kathe y aro junto con 8 de sus guardias.

- buenas tardes a todos – dijo aro posando su mirada en bella quien aun no dejaba de llorar pero ahora estaba en el pecho Edward quien trataba de tranquilizarla todos asintieron.

- bella cariño cálmate – dijo la voz maternal de Carmen acariciando su cabella para besar su frente esto no le asi bien a los bebes pero quería llorar hasta quede sus ojos no saliera ni una lagrimas.

- mama – dijo tanya con voz de dolor como que si de verdad emmett la estuviera lastimando aun que a emmett lo había enseñado a no maltratar a las mujeres por el ya le abría roto los huesos a la vampira.

- tú no eres mi hija ni tu ni Irina me han decepcionado jamás pensé que fueran capaces de llegar a esto son muchos años están juntos pero se acabo irán a volterra a pagar por todo - suspiro – no puedo decirles que no las quiero porque es mentira las adoro son mis hijas pero fallaron y no las puedo ayudar – concluyo para volver hasta Eleazar.

- procedan en este momento – dijo aro a los guardias quienes asintieron para tomar a renne, tanya y Irina para sacarlas de la casa bella no quería ver eso asi que hundió su rostro en el cuello de Edward dejando que sus pulmones obtuvieran el delicioso aroma que desprendía de la piel de Edward.

- Carlisle lamentó que nos tengamos que ver en esta situación la verdad querido amigo me gustaría charlar contigo sobre el embarazo de Isabella y sobre la familia pero me tengo que retirar – dijo observando la habitación del fondo donde se encontraba Phil indico hacia el fondo de la habitación y uno de los guardias camino hasta esta para salir con el hombre que casi no estaba consciente.

- hasta luego – dijeron todos los guardias junto con aro Eleazar se disculpo al igual que Carmen y kathe para irse la casa se quedo completamente en silencio todos se levantaron para salir más nunca volverían a poner un pie en esa casa Edward se despidió de todos Isabella ya solo estaba sollozando el la dejo dentro del auto para subir.

En el camino a la casa bella se quedo dormida mientras se removía inquieta por suerte el camino a la casa no era tan largo a la manera de conducir de Edward cuando llegaron el tomo en sus brazos a bella haciendo la sobre saltar.

- suéltame – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de liberarse del agarre de Edward pero cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con el ser que tanto amaba haciéndola tranquilizar por completo.

- calma amor soy yo – susurro bella asintió para tratar de sonreír pero no lo logro ya eran pasada las 8 de la noche el cielo estaba más oscuro que nunca y hacia mucho frio, cuando entraron a la casa bella se sintió en paz todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el suave ruido de la calefacción.

- estamos en casa – susurro el subió en las escaleras entraron a la habitación de Edward que estaba exactamente como siempre el la dejo en la cama para ir al baño a preparar el jacuzzi luego de unos minutos salió para ayudar a bella quien aun se sentía aturdida y desorienta por todo lo que había pasado el la ayudo a quitar su ropa para entrar a la tina junto con ella.

El comenzó a enjabonar todo el cuerpo de Isabella quien solo se estremecía ante sus toques delicados comenzó a enjabonar su vientre al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios haciendo que mil emociones recorrieran el cuerpo de bella recordándole con quien estaba.

- te amo – murmuro ella contra sus labios el rio para besar con más pasión ya que el beso era bastante calmado después de unos minutos de besarse de dedicaron a terminar con su baño bella se sentía más relajada volvia hacer ella Edward la saco de la tina para envolverla en una gruesa toalla.

Después de ayudarla a colocar su pijama él se coloco la suya para apagar la luz y acostarse junto a bella quien estaba bastante callada aun – te amo cielo eres mi vida perdóname por dejarte sola – susurro besando su mejilla.

- mas nunca me dejes sola – musito abrazándola se sentía protegía nadien le aria daño si estaba junto a el sintió como su estomago se empezaba a retorcer haciéndola gemir de dolor a tal grado que pensó que se desmallaría solo había un palabra era su primera contracción.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su reviews de apoyo en cuanto a mi nota la verdad que mil gracias no saben lo bien que me hicieron y el animo que me dieron para terminar este capitulo, aparte que saben que adora saber lo que piensan sobre la historia.

bueno y como es asi le tengo dos propuesta de historias a escribir para mas tardar la semana que viene:

primer sumary por que te resistes a mi: los cullen necesitan una chica de servicion todos estan de acuerdo menos edward ya que el piensa que no debieron despedir angela, asi que esme decide contratar a Isabella un chica humilde y tranquila que pasara cuando se cruce con el caprichiso y posesivo edward cullen el chico de mama que todas las mujeres que llegan a su casa caen en su cama que pasa cuando bella se resista a el??

segun sumary mi pobre esclava: los cullen son los reyes de forks edward es el eredero al trono, pero jasper es un principe cruel que pasa cuando quiera como esclava a bella y lo consiga pero no para tratarla bien presisamente el es cruel,sadico,violente y no le importada nada para la suerte de bella edward no esta en el reino pero que pasa cuando todos regresan de volterra y edward se encuentra con la pobre esclava de su hermano se compadesera de ella para ayudar o ahara lo mismo que su hermano??

bueno chicas ustedes deciden la primera o la segunda se cual eligan mas tardar tendrar el primer capitulo el domingo :)

recuerder apretar el botoncito verde ahi sabre su desicion no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!!


	26. antepenultimo

todos los capitulos son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno debo informarles que gano la primera historia "por que te resistes a mi" la verdad va hacer todo un placer escribirla, en fin chicas se que muchas me sugieren que tomo un dia de descanso y se los agradesco por que la verdad son muy consideradas pero para mi la mejor medicina son sus mensajes y saber si les gusto el capitulo tal vez hoy estuve todo el dia en cama por que aun estoy un poco enferma pero la verdad no hay que preocuparse para mi siempre va hacer un placer escribir para ustedes.

de verdad sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura lo que pasa es que escribi el capitulo con el tiempo tecnicamente contado por mi madre asi que hice todo super rapido:)

* * *

Capitulo 26

- bella amor respira – susurro Edward colocándose su ropa para salir con rapidez, Ella se trato de incorpora pero no puedo él la tomo en sus brazos en menos de un segundo estaban camino al hospital mientras que Edward hablaba por teléfono.

- Edward – grito bella retorciéndose en el asiento el dolor era mi fuerte se comenzó a sentir húmeda cuando bajo su vista se encontró toda mancha de sangre gimió y Edward dejo de respirar llegaron al hospital ya Carlisle los esperaba con una camilla afuera junto con todo los cullen.

Todos dejaron de respirar bella no para de jadear por el dolor producido las contracciones cada vez se hacía más fuerte Edward la dejo en la camilla para entrar Carlisle se movió entre los enfermeros con facilidad para entrar en el área de emergencia.

- disculpen señores no pueden entrar en esta área solo es para embarazadas - dijo una mujer de unos 60 años vestida de blanco todos bufaron por lo bajo para caminar hasta la sala de espera todos querían estar con bella eran su "familia".

- deje el bolso a donde estaban las mudas de ropa - dijo Edward preocupado emmett se levanto junto con rose ambos sonriendo – nosotros iremos por el tranquilo Edward - hablaron antes de salir de la sala.

- señor Edward cullen – pregunto una chica acercándose hacia la sala de espera para señalar a Edward tímidamente el asintió levantándose de la silla – por favor sígame ya la señorita bella va entrar a sala de parto – musito Edward asintió caminaron por un largo pasillo.

- Edward por favor colócate esto para poder ir a la área de esterilización – hablo la mujer entregándole un traje de medico azul en entro en el pequeño cubículo para cambiarse con rapidez cuando entro al área de esterilización hay estaba Carlisle él le sonrió.

Cuando subió su mirada se encontró con la mujer que tanto amaba en una camilla lista para una cesaría estaba con sus ojos cerrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – todo saldrá bien Edward – dijo Carlisle para entrar al quirófano el asintió para seguirlo ambos le entregaron guantes.

- todos preparados – pregunto Carlisle todos asintieron Edward tomo la mano de bella Carlisle junto con los demás médicos comenzaron a trabajar en bella cuando hicieron el corte para la cesaría.

- Edward – hablo Carlisle para sacar al pequeño bebe del vientre de bella quien no tardo en llorar él sonrió en seguida los doctores lo quitaron de los brazos del vampiro para comenzar atenderlo y ver que todo estaba bien a los pocos segundos saco al siguiente bebe que también comenzó a llorar.

- eres un gran padre – musito Carlisle para comenzar a cerrar – tu me enseñaste hacer esa persona Carlisle y te lo agradezco – susurro Edward besando la frente de bella quien seguía anestesiada.

- la piensas transformar– pregunto el vampiro solo para que Edward escuchara el asintió – entonces tienes que hacerlo antes de que despierte no dolerá tanto – murmuro sonriendo para acariciar la mejilla de bella quien aun estaba dormida.

- no Carlisle será después de la boda – dijo antes de levantarse y salir del quirófano para poder ver a sus bebes que se encontraban en el área de maternidad hay estaban reunidos todos los cullen con diferentes expresiones en su cara todas eran alegres.

Aun que estaban alejados por un gran vidrio no impedía que los vieran con facilidad, en la primera cunita estaba su princesita vestida de rosado, a bajo había solo una pequeña etiqueta que decía Elizabeth Cullen, En la siguiente cunita estaba su réplica exacta vestido de azul cielo y una etiqueta que decía Anthony Cullen.

- son hermosos – suspiro esme abrazando a Edward quien beso su frente eran sus hijos de quienes hablaban – promete que me dejaras pasar tiempo con ellos – susurro.

- claro que lo prometo todos pasaron tiempo con ellos – musito él para volver hasta el quirófano para cambiarse después de 15 minutos estaba camino hasta la habitación adonde se encontraba bella quien ya estaba despierta.

- amor – dijo abriendo la puerta solo estaba ella ya que los cullen estaban en el consultorio con Carlisle para que los autorizara a cargar a los nenes – hola cielo – saludo acariciando su mejilla.

- Edward – susurro bella antes de capturar sus labios en un beso dulce pero demándate – te amo gracias por todo – hablo antes de alejarse el beso su frente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a todos los cullen mas dos enfermeras quienes traían dos pequeñas cunitas ellos le sonrieron a bella para abrazarla y besar su frente una de las enfermeras tomo el pequeño bebe en sus manos para poder entregárselo a bella.

- hola corazón – musito tomando a Elizabeth en sus manos para besar sus mejillas la bebe era hermosa tenía el cabello del color de Edward, sus ojos eran marrones al igual que los de bella, su nariz parecía un pequeño botón rosa y sus mejillas estaba cubierta por uno rosado pastel era preciosas.

- es lo más lindo que he visto en todos mis años de vida – susurro bella besando las mejillas de la pequeña que hundió su cara en el pecho de su madre mientras ella la acunaba – tiene que darle de comer – dijo la enfermera entregándole a bella un biberón Carlisle negó no era necesario entre más pronto salieron de la clínica mejor los bebes solo iban a necesitar sangre.

Bella coloco a la pequeña bebe en los brazos de esme quien se emociono mucho para poder tomar a Anthony en sus brazos no se podía negar que era la réplica exacta de Edward el mismo color de cabello, sus ojos eran un verde tan profundo como el de su padre, su nariz al igual que la de su hermana y sus mejillas no estaban tan rosadas pero en lo que más se parecían era en que ambos tenían la misma expresión la seriedad – eres igual a tu padre cielito – hablo para mecerlo entre sus brazos.

- bellita tenemos que ir a comprar más ropa – chillo Alice tomando a Elizabeth en sus brazos todos rieron rose quito a Anthony de los brazos de bella para hacerle mimos junto con emmett que también parecía un bebe.

- bella en una hora te daremos de alta – musito Carlisle mientras que las enfermeras salían de la habitación – estas perfectamente sigues siendo bella puedes hacerlo mismo como tu embarazo no fue normal no tenemos problema en ninguna actividad que hagas a diario – hablo bella asintió suavemente.

- eso sí enana no llegues hacer bebes mira que ya con dos angelitos tenemos – se burlo emmett bella se sonrojo en todos los tonos de rojo el oso se quejo cuando su esposa le pego pero luego todos rieron.

Todos los hombres salieron para que bella se cambiara y pudieran volver a casa – bella no le pares a lo que diga emmett si lo deseas puedes hacer 50 bebes si quieres – hablo rose dejando Anthony en su cunita esme hizo lo mismo y en seguida comenzaron ayudar a bella cambiarse.

- bella mañana podemos comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda si lo deseas – dijo Alice entregándole un vestido azul bella se lo coló para luego asentir entre más rápido se casara con Edward mejor cuando vio el reloj se sorprendió eran las 12 del día había pasado toda la noche en el quirófano.

Cuando todos estaba listo Carlisle entro con unos papeles bellas los firmo para levantarse de la cama – bella lo primero es que los bebes dormirán mas de los normal mínimo hasta que alcancen aparentar dos años de edad recuerda que ellos van a creer con gran rapidez, eres una madre afortunada no todas tienen la suertes de que sus bebes duerman más de lo normal y segundo solo van a tomar sangre si en biberones pero solo sangre - musito ella asintió para bajar de la cama.

- en cuanto a tu cuerpo no tienes ningún problema de hecho no fueron tan necesarios los puntos de hecho no tienes ni cicatriz, ni es necesario hacer cura es como que si hubieras tenido una parto normal siéntete como nueva –dijo ella asintió ya todo estaba listo para regresar a casa.

La puerta se abrió y emmett entro con un cochecito azul y jasper con uno rosa ambos se veían muy cómico las chicas rieron pero ellos de inmediato los fulminaron con la mirada bella tomo primero a la pequeña Elizabeth en sus brazos para dejarla en el cochecito rosa.

Después Anthony para colocarlo en el cochecito azul Edward entro para besar su mejilla todo estaba listo bella tomo el cochecito rosado para llevarlo ella y Edward el azul salieron de la clínica – buenos nos vemos mañana sabemos que bella necesita descansar al igual que los bebes - dijo esme para subir a la camioneta todos despidieron menos Carlisle que se tenía que quedar en el hospital.

Edward dejo a los bebes que ya habían despertado a cada uno en su sillitas especiales para después ayudar a subir a bella el camino a la casa fue en calma Anthony era un nene bastante serio al igual que su padre y a Elizabeth le encantaba jugar con sus manitas bella tomo a Anthony en sus brazos para bajar y Edward a su princesa quien balbuceo.

Subieron hasta la habitación que estaba ya preparada bella dejo Anthony en la cuna para ir a preparar un baño cuando el agua estaba normal fue por él para darle un delicioso baño y el cual disfruto por que no paro de balbucear para agitar el agua cuando termino lo envolvió en una toalla para vestirlo.

Después de hacerlo mismo con la pequeña Elizabeth, Edward fue por los biberones - creo que prefiere que se lo de su mama – musito dejando Anthony en los brazos de bella ya que cuando él le fue a dar el biberón el nene comenzó a llorar para quejarse.

- es solo que no se los sabes dar tienes que se delicado – susurro riendo para comenzó a alimentar al pequeño que hacia ruidos extraños cuando termino ya estaba completamente dormido ella limpio su boquita para dejarlo en su cuna – me puedes acercar a Elizabeth – le pregunto a Edward tomando el otro biberón el asintió para entregársela.

- hola princesa tienes hambre – dijo cuando Edward se la entrego la bebe balbuceo en sus brazos para removerse inquietad ella comenzó a darle el biberón al igual que su hermano cuando termino todo se quedo profundamente dormida bella la dejo en la cuna para después cerrar todas las cortinas de la habitación beso la frente de sus angelitos Edward también.

- es increíble que ya estén con nosotros – susurro ella cuando el cerro la puerta de la habitación para ir hasta la de ella necesitaba una ducha.

- a si amor y sabes que es lo mejor que son nuestros – musito ella sonrió para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso llegaron a la habitación bella enseguida separo de él para ir ducharse se quito toda su ropa para después entrar a la tina de agua caliente que relajo su cuerpo por completo Carlisle tenia razón su cuerpo estaba igual que antes no había ningún cambio.

Cuando se sintió lo suficiente relajada salió envuelta en una toalla una conjunto en la cama contaba con un modo color crema y una camiseta blanca ella se vistió para salir e ir hasta la habitación de los bebes cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba la leve respiración de sus bebes.

- vamos a mi habitación – susurro la dulce voz de bella haciéndola estremecer ella asintió para tomar su mano y caminar junto con el dentro de la habitación ambos se recostaron de la cama con sus frentes juntas solo una mirada les decía lo mucho que se amaban.

- somos padres – susurro besando su cuello ella asintió para abrazarlo con fuerza entrelazaron sus piernas se sentía también estar juntos era como una sola persona.

- descansa amor yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro bebes recuerda que ustedes son mi vida – susurro Edward besando su frente bella sonrió para sumergirse en una sueño profundo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad como ya les dije me hace muy feliz no saben cuanto la verdad =)

bueno lamentablemente este es el antepenultimo capitulo de esta historia pero no hay que preocurparse recuerden ya tenemos la siguiente que espero que les guste

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!! ;)


	27. capitulo final

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chica llegamos al final de esta historia prometo que tendran el EPILOGO para el lunes ya que voy a comenzar a trabajar en el pero al mismo tiempo con la otra historia la verdad fue un verdadero placer escribir esta historia no saben lo feliz que me siento de terminar pero a la vez fue muy dificil.

espero que les guste lo escribi lo mejor que pude :)

* * *

Capítulo final

Había pasado un mes exactamente del nacimientos de los gemelos que ya parecían tener 2 años aun que su mente mantuviera la madurez de unos niños de 6 era excelente saber que solo faltan 2 días exactamente para la boda que tanto el pueblo esperaba pero sobre todo bella al fin todo sería como quería.

- ¡MAMI!- grito Elizabeth entrando a la habitación de Edward que ahora también compartía con bella quien se levanto del escritorio para caminar hasta su pequeña quien la veía con sus ojitos llorosos ellas se inclino a su altura para acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo?- pregunto con voz maternal la niña no respondió por que se abrazo a su cintura para comenzar a llorar bella se levanto con ella en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama adonde la dejo – si no me dices que te pasa pequeña no te puedo ayudar – susurro besando su frente.

- es que tony me dijo que tu le habías dicho que lo querías mas a el que a mí – musito limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su pijama bella la acuno en sus brazos para besar su frente – cielo yo te adoro eres mi hija y mi cariño es igual para ambos – susurro bella.

- a papa lo quieres – pregunto la niña bajándose de su regazo bella suspiro claro que quería a papa – por supuesto que quiero a papi cielo solo que son cariño muy diferentes pero los 3 siempre están en mi corazón pase lo que pase – musito bella levantándose de la cama para acomodar su pijama.

- vamos a cenar – musito bella tomando la mano de la niña quien sonrió para salir con ella bajaron a la sala tony estaba sentado junto a emmett jugando en el WII bella los fulmino con la mirada ambas para seguir a la cocina zafrina ya tenía la cena servida por lo que ambas sentaron cenaron en silencio como era de costumbre.

- hola amor – dijo la voz de Edward contra el odio de bella quien se estremeció por completo la niña que estaba a su lado rio al ver a su madre sonrojada y Edward guiño un ojo bella se levanto para besar la frente de su hija quien no para de sonreír.

- buenas noches cielo – susurro antes de darle un casto beso en los labios el la abrazo para murmurar un te amo en su oído la niña se levanto ya que había terminado la comida y Edward la tomo en sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas cosa que le encantaba.

-pa…ra….papi - grito riendo bella miro a Edward quien dejo a la pequeña en el piso caminaron hasta la sala adonde se encontraban Anthony y emmett.

- hola papa – dijo el niño alegre caminando hasta su padre quien lo abrazo para tomarlo en sus brazos emmett rio apagando el WII Edward la fulmino con la mirada.

- hola Eddie – dijo en tono burlón sabia lo mucho que odiaba que lo llamaran Eddie por eso lo asi haciendo enojar a su hermano - hola emmett – musito dejando a su hijo en los brazos de su madre.

- bueno yo me tengo que ir rose me mata si se entera que estuve toda la tarde jugando WII – hablo el vampiro antes desaparecer por el jardín todos sonrieron para caminar hasta el gran mueble adonde se sentaron.

- papi ¿tú me quieres? - pregunto la Elizabeth tomando su muñeca Edward la observo por un momento para asentir – claro que te quiero princesa tú lo sabes – musito sentándola en su regazo Anthony gruño levantándose del mueble.

- entonces la quieres mas a ella que a mí – cuestiono el niño con expresión de enfado bella suspiro esto era un pelea que mantenían sus hijos internamente por mas que se quisieran no podían sentir celos el uno del otro.

- Anthony cullen sabes que eso no es asi tu padre te adoro por ustedes hace todo – hablo bella enfadada ya estaba cansada de la misma pelea todo los días a la hora que fuera sus hijos discutían por esto no era posible que sintieran celos cuando sabían que su padre y ella los amaban con nadien en este mundo.

- claro mama tu siempre defiendes a Elizabeth porque es niña a mí solo me tratas por qué no tienes de otra – grito el niño desapareciendo de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos Edward dejo a la niña en el mueble para dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo pero bella lo detuvo haciéndole entender que ella era quien deseaba hablar el asintió.

Camino hasta la habitación que ahora era de Anthony todo era azul abrió la puerta con cuidado, para encontrarse a su bebe acurrucado en su cama llorando eso la hizo pensar por un momento estaba acostado de la misma manera que ella lo hacía cuando Edward la castigo las primeras veces suspiro para entrar.

- cielo no llores sabes que te adoro lamento haberte hablado de esa manera - musito tomándola en sus brazos el niño hundió su rostro en el pecho de bella mientras sollozaba – tony amor sabes que te amo eres mi hijo, mi pequeño travieso pero no puedo permitir que te comportes de esa manera con tu hermana ambos sufren no quiero ver los asi me duele solo quiero que se lleven bien – susurro besando su frente le niño no respondió.

- amor no hay que sentir celos sabes que los adoro ambos eso jamás va cambiar - el niño subió su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre de los cuales también salían lagrimas no le gustaba esta situación sentía que estaba fracasando como madre no quería eso pensaba que se estaba comportando como renne pero ella no quería ser asi.

- te quiero mama – susurro el pequeño abrazándose a su madre quien beso su frente para sonreírle tocaron la puerta de la habitación – pasen – musito bella aun con tony en brazos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Edward con Elizabeth en sus brazos que también tenía sus ojitos lloroso.

- ven conmigo pequeña – hablo bella asiendo un espacio para poder tener a su hijo junto con su hermano la niña limpio sus ojitos para caminar hasta su madre quien la sentó junto a su hermano para abrazarlos a ambos.

- los amo eso nunca lo tienen que dudar siempre van hacer mis bebes asi tengan 300 años – musito ella besando las mejillas de ambos quienes inundaron la habitación con sus risas haciendo que Edward y bella sonrieran.

- bueno es hora de dormir tony tienes 30 minutos para estar listo para entrar a la cama – dijo bella bajando ambos niños de su regazo ellos asintieron salieron de la habitación hacia la Elizabeth – Elizabeth lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano – hablo antes de que la niña entrara a su habitación.

- ¿crees que soy buena madre?- pregunto bella con voz triste Edward la abrazo para capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado pero calmado cuando se separo ella tenía una medio sonrisa pero seguí triste él lo sabía perfectamente.

- amor no hay mejor madre en el mundo que tu, ellos te adoran solo que siente celos por temor a que puedas querer mas a uno que el otro pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible porque los amas por igual – musito contra su oído ella asintió para besarlo entraron a su habitación y Edward se fue a duchar.

Bella salió de la habitación para ir hasta la de Elizabeth cuando entro su pequeña estaba en su cama profundamente dormida ella apago la luz para encender la lamparita y besar su mejilla, fue hasta la de Anthony quien también estaba durmiendo pero ya sus luces estaban apagados bella beso su mejilla.

- ves que eres excelente madre – susurro la voz de Edward abrasándola ella dejo descansar su cara en el hombro de Edward quien beso su cuello haciendo la gemir salieron de la habitación del pequeño para dirigirse a la de ellos.

- me voy a duchar – murmuro ella cuando entraron el asintió después de quitar toda su ropa entro a la tina el agua estaba más relajante que nunca cuando se sintió tranquila salió para envolver su cuerpo en una toalla blanca.

Cuando salió se sonrojo al sentir como Edward la miraba, tomo un camisón el cual no termino de llegar a sus brazos ya que Edward la tenia contra la pared mirando con el mayor de los deseos el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras bella solo gemía.

- te deseo – musito depositándola en la cama con el mayor de los cuidados, para comenzar a dejar besos húmedos en su vientre introdujo un dedo en ella haciéndola aferrarse a las sabanas para no gritar tan fuerte sus miradas se conectaron no necesitaban hablar para saber cuándo se deseaban en uno al otro.

- te necesito – gimió contra sus labios el roso sus sexos besándola para hogar su gemido sintieron como tocaron la puerta haciéndolos sobre saltar Edward separo inmediatamente de bella para entregarle su camisón junto con su rora interior ella se lo coló en menos de 3 segundos para susurrar un adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su pequeña Elizabeth quien tenía su muñeca en la mano - ¿Qué paso princesa?- susurro bella colocándose a su altura para besar su mejilla la niña se sonrojo.

- puedo dormir con ustedes – pregunto viendo sus zapatos bella sonrió para tenderle la mano y llevarla hasta su cama claro que podía dormir con ellos la cubrió con el edredón para ir hasta el vestier por un mono ya que su camisón era muy corto.

- te falto algo – dijo Edward con voz ronca empujándola dentro del armario, ella jadeo chocando con la pared Edward delineo con su lengua la línea de su cuello para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja bella se removió contra la pared aun que el vestier fuera un lugar y estuviera divido por una puerta no era lo correcto teniendo en su cama profundamente dormida a su hija.

- para Edward - gimió cuando el bajo su camisón para capturar uno de sus senos el cual mordió para comenzar a succionar con fuerza mientras bella gemía contra la pared – YA BASTA- dijo casi gritando Edward se separo para observarla con una gran sonrisa.

- sabes que me encanta que te sonrojes porque sabes que tu quieres seguir pero tu conciencia es más grande que tu - musito entregándole un mono bella se lo coló para fulminarlo con la mirada y salir del vestier Elizabeth estaba profundamente dormida ella apago las luces para entrar a la cama.

- buenas noches – musito recostándose Edward salió del vestier con otro pantalón de dormir y se recostó a su lado la niña se movió entre los dos para abrazarse al pecho de su papa quien acaricio su cabello.

-¿estás molesta?- pregunto Edward para que ella solo escuchara quien negó para acercase más a su cuerpo y poder abrazarlo junto con su princesa ella sonrió – molesta nunca pero frustrada si – susurro ella besando la frente de su hija quien se removió en entre sus cuerpos.

- tú fuiste la que te detuviste no yo - dijo con voz burla ella se sonrojo claro que se tenía que detener como pretendía el que estuvieran juntos solo a dos pasos de la cama donde dormía su hija repasaba toda las leyes de la moral no tenia lógica.

- tómalo como quieres buenas noches - musito cerrando sus ojos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

La luz comenzó a entrar en la habitación con bastante intensidad haciendo a bella abrir los ojos de golpe Edward no estaba su lado, solo su pequeña hija que descansaba en la almohada de su padre ella sonrió acariciando su cabello cuando vio la hora se sorprendió solo eran las 8 de la mañana pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Edward hoy irían al prado claro era sábado normalmente iban 2 veces al mes ya que a tony y Elizabeth le encantaba.

Bella se levanto para ir hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno junto con la canasta que iban a llevar cuando todo estuvo listo volvió a la habitación ya Edward estaba vestido mientras revisaba unos papeles ella paso directo al baño después de una ducha rápida se vistió con un conjunto deportivo.

Cuando salió Elizabeth ya estaba despierta sentada en la cama – hola cielo buenos días – saludo besando la frente su hija quien tenía sus mejillas rojas por el sol – hija por qué no vas te duchas, te vistes bastante deportiva para después poder irnos al prado - susurro bella peinando su cabello la pequeña asintió para salir de la habitación.

- Edward esta noche llegan tus padres – pregunto bella acercándose a él quien asintió para sentarla en su regazo - que te parece si los niños se quedan con ellos asi tu y yo terminamos en lo que nos quedamos a noche – susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja para desabotonar su camisa y poder tocar su pecho con mayor libertad.

- es una de tus mayores ideas y me encanta – gimió sintiendo como su excitación crecía haciendo que su pantalón fuera más que incomodo – amor ya basta no quiero tener que tomar una ducha fría – susurro apartándola ella hizo puchero pero estaba riendo internamente al ver el pequeño problema que tenia Edward con su entre piernas.

- bueno voy a la cocina – dijo bella saliendo de la habitación para ir hasta la habitación de tony quien ya estaba despierto con su ropa deportiva – veo que alguien madrugo eso es perfecto cielo asi no tendremos que esperar mucho – susurro besando la mejilla de su hijo quien sonrió ambos salieron de la habitación para bajar a la cocina.

- mama hoy iremos a haber a los abuelos – pregunto el niño sentándose para desayunar bella asintió llenando su vaso con jugo de naranja el cual bebió con rapidez – si cielo hoy llegan de Alaska – contesto bella terminaron de desayunar Elizabeth entro a la cocina ya con una pelota en la mano.

- cielo come mientras tu hermano y yo llevamos esto al auto – musito bella tomando la canasta Elizabeth asintió después de llevar todo al auto, Edward bajo a los pocos minutos ya con su pequeña hija lista subieron al auto el camino al prado fue tranquilo ambos niños iban a jugando con sus DS la verdad que era increíble ver como aparentaban 2 años pero pensaban como chicos de 6.

Edward estaciono el auto todos bajaron bella saco la canasta junto con la pelota como Elizabeth y tony eran mitad vampiro contaban con la velocidad de su padre aun que bella no se los permitiera dentro de casa cuando iban al prado podían jugar a todo lo que desearan, ella subió a la espalda de Edward.

- una competencia papi – pregunto Elizabeth acomodando su ropita el asintió y en seguí bella hundió su rostro en el cuello de Edward – llegamos cielo baja – musito el dejándola en el piso bella sonrió al ver como sus hijos bufaban por no haberle podido ganar a su padre.

Colocaron la canasta en el centro del prado para sentarse tony y Elizabeth no tardaron en comenzar a hacer carreras claro que sabían que no se podían alejar del prado – como crees que salga todo mañana – susurro bella al oído de Edward.

- creo que vas hacer la novia más linda de todas y que todo va salir perfecto – musito besando su mejilla cuando ella se recostó de su pecho - ¿me vas a convertir Edward?- pregunto bella él asintió.

- quedamos en que sería después de la noche de bodas tu misma me lo propusiste porque lo dudas – contesto observando como tony le ganaba Elizabeth y la niña hacían puchero para sacar su lengua.

- no lo dudo Edward solo quiero estar segura de que va hacer asi – musito capturando sus labios en un beso el acaricio su mejilla.

¡MAMI UN OSO ME PERSIGUE! – grito la pequeña Elizabeth corriendo hacia su madre quien la tomo en sus brazos a los pocos segundos aparecieron detrás de los arboles Alice, jasper, rose y emmett con sus mejores sonrisas bella los fulmino con la mirada para después sonreírles.

- hola chicos – saludo Edward cuando su hermanos se acercaron para saludarlos todos sentaron mientras que reían por la cara de susto que había puesto bella al escuchar que su hija hablaba de un oso.

- bueno bellita preparada para la boda – chillo Alice abrazando a bella quien asintió – entonces no hay mas nada que decir te vas con nosotros ya mismo después de todo no puedes ver al novio si no hasta la boda –dijo tomando a bella del brazo para levantarla.

- un momento duende mi prometida no se va contigo a ninguna parte – dijo Edward enfadado por la actitud de su hermana ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras comenzaba a decirle palabras nada decentes.

- Edward es un ley para las bodas asi que deja de ser tan gruño además te quedaras con los chicos y Anthony por que es lógico que Elizabeth seba con nosotros - suspiro – no te enfades hermanito yo también te quiero – hablo antes desaparecer por el prado junto con rose, Elizabeth y bella Edward iba a protestar per jasper y emmett lo detuvieron.

-Alice bájame – ordeno bella cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa de los cullen la duende sonrió para dejarla en el piso - duende yo no tengo nada encontra de la boda pero hoy solo quería estar con Edward – musito tomando Elizabeth de los brazos de rose.

- eso ya lo sé bellita pero si te quedas con mi hermano dudo que te deje dormir - dijo Alice haciendo que la pequeña Elí pusiera cara de confusión perfecto ahora preguntaría algo por culpa de la duende.

-¿Por qué papi no va dejar dormir a mi mami?- pregunto la niña bella se sonrojo al recordar la razón pero simplemente fulmino a la duende con la mirada.

- bueno cariño por que tu papa le encanta jugar……. Al ajedrez con mama y siempre quiere que sea perfecto – hablo rose con voz maternal había sido la mejor escusa.

- y por qué no juega al ajedrez conmigo – pregunto sonriéndole a rose quien no sabía que decir la verdad caminaron hasta la sala.

- por que el ajedrez lo juegan solo las personas grandes asi que ahora vamos a comenzar con la sección de belleza – hablo Alice sacando a bella de la sala.

Después de todo un día de tortura llegaron carlise y esme junto con Carmen, Eleazar y kathe bella se cambio con la ropa que le había dado Alice para bajar a la sala cuando entro a la sala todos estaban sentados mientras escuchaban atentamente lo que Elizabeth le decía.

- buenas noches – dijo bella entrando en seguida esme la envolvió en sus brazos para saludarla con un fuerte abrazo después de saludar a todo la familia se sentó con su hija en sus piernas para escuchar como todos hablaban de la boda la verdad ella simplemente quería estar con Edward.

- bella cielo creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir mañana tendrás un día bastante agitado - hablo Carmen ella asintió para despedirse de todos al igual que Elizabeth quien también necesitaba dormir luego de que la pequeña se duchara se coló, su pijama para acostarse con su madre quien la abrazo para sumergían en un profundo sueño.

- bella despierta – grito la voz de la duende haciendo a bella gritar disgustada cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con su hija ya despierta y con rose también ambas la sacaron de la cama casi a la fuerza para meterla al baño ya la tina estaba lista ella entro observo el pequeño reloj que estaba en el tocador solo eran las 9 de la mañana y la boda seria a las 6 definitivamente sus cuñadas estaban más que locas.

Después de dos horas salió pero solo para ponerse una bata de baño rosada, salió directo a la habitación a de Alice quien ya la esperaba para comenzar a trabajar con su maquillaje y peinado esme le llevo de desayuno solo un café con frutas ella lo comió para seguir el peinado les llevo 3 horas y el maquillaje solo 2.

A las 4 Elizabeth entro lista con un vestido blanco su cabello que ya llegaba hasta los hombros estaba peinado al igual que el de bella solo que un poco más corto - te ves hermosa cielo – susurro bella levantándose de la silla para besar la mejilla de su hija Alice, rose y esme entraron listas también.

El vestido de Alice era morado claro largo con pequeños detalles negros, el de rose azul cielo al igual que el de su hermana largo con corte en V en su espalda y el de esme verde botella con menos escote que el de rose pero igual de elegante.

- bueno bella llego la hora de colocarte el vestido – hablo esme emociona ella asintió había llegado la hora que tanto esperaba esta noche se uniría a por toda la eternidad a Edward, no había nada que solo impidiera después de colocar el precioso vestido blanco que se le asentaba perfectamente a su figura retocaron el maquillaje y también el peinado.

- ya los invitados comenzaron a llegar bella solo faltan 15 minutos espera aquí – susurraron las tres vampiras antes de salir Elizabeth sentó junto a su madre quien la abrazo tocaron la puerta dos veces para luego abrirse dejando ver a su pequeño Anthony.

- hola amor ven conmigo – musito bella cuando el niño entro el camino para sentarse junto a su madre quien los abrazos ambos para besar sus frentes y comenzar a cantar una de sus canciones de cuna.

- los amo ambos y jamás los voy a dejar - susurro ambos niñeros asintieron la habitación se quedo en silencio pero era agradable la puerta se abrió para dejar a ver a Carlisle quien estaba vestido completamente de negro se veía muy bien.

- estas lista bella – pregunto tendienlole su brazo ella asintió para levantarse y tomar el brazo del vampiro Anthony salió de la habitación, Elizabeth tomo una pequeña cestita que tenia pétalos de rosa.

Salieron de la habitación lentamente la ceremonia seria en el jardín cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras el corazón de bella se acelero detrás de la gran puerta estaría el esperándola – respira – musito Carlisle cuando las puertas se abrieron ella respiro para comenzar a caminar por el corto pasillo mientras que su hija dejaba pétalos.

Cuando su mirada se conecto con la de Edward, el mundo desaprecio ante ella solo pudo pronunciar las palabras si acepto apenas el padre pregunto después de unos segundos se encontraba en vuelta en los brazos de Edward mientras que sus labios se unían los aplausos no tardaron en llenar todo el espacio.

- te amo – susurro el contra su odio para voltearse ante los invitados sus hijos los abrazaron ellos besaron su frentes, luego la familia cullen y la de Alaska.

- felicidades bella – dijo la voz de su amigo Jacob a sus espalda ella se sorprendió pero se volteo para abrasarlo ese era su mejor amigo después fue leah quien estaba más que feliz los aplausos fueron cesando con cada invitado que se acercaba.

- tu tía también quiere un abrazo – hablo la voz de lisa su tía quien estaba junto a victoria su prima bella la abrazo para que sus lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos lisa las limpio de su rostro para besar sus mejillas victoria también la abrazo con cariño.

- cómo es posible que estés aquí pensé que no ibas a volver - musito más calmada ella misma se lo había dicho no iba a volver – Edward me llamo y sabes que no me pretendía perder la boda de mi única sobrina además el también es socio de la empresa adonde trabajo – susurro con una gran sonrisa bella la abrazo de nuevo.

- mami – dijo la pequeña Elizabeth jalando de sus vestido bella bajo su mirada para encontrarse con su hija quien estaba sonriendo – papi dice que es hora bailar – susurro bella asintió para alejarse de lisa quien camino junto con esme.

-Gracias – susurro cuando Edward le tendió su brazo para ir a la pista de baile la música comenzó y ellos se dejaron envolver en su burbuja personal – solo quiero verte feliz Isabella porque te amo-musito luego de 3 canciones cambiaron de pareja ya que tenían que bailar con otras personas bella se alejo de pista de baile para ir por algo de ponche.

- hola bella felicidades – musito la dulce voz de jane sirviendo un poco de ponche bella la abraso tenía que reconocer que sin jane varias cosas hubieran sido difíciles de lograr ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- pensé que estabas en Europa – hablo tomando su ponche para beber un poco – si estaba en Europa pero me llego la invitación y es lógico que tenía que venir no me podía perder tu boda – susurro volvieron hasta los invitados.

- bellita quietes bailar conmigo – pregunto emmett haciendo una reverencia bella rio para tomar su mano se integraron al grupo que estaba bailando – gracias gran oso por siempre apoyarme – susurro abrazándolo, emmett beso su frente.

- eres mi hermanita siempre vas a contar conmigo por muy mala que se la situación – susurro mientras bailaban jasper se acerco hasta ellos – me permites a bella un momento – pregunto el rubio emmett asintió antes de besar la frente de bella para entregársela a su hermano.

- entonces viste que no todo era como pensabas – murmuro para comenzar a bailar bella asintió jasper siempre había tenido razón entre ella y Edward, no había solo sexo con maltrato existía ese gran amor que ambos se entregaban el uno al otro – tal vez tu relación con Edward no fue la mejor pero siempre tenía algo bueno a pesar de todo – musito.

- gracias por todo jasper, sé que mi relación con Edward no fue todo rosa pero valió la pena para entender que nuestro amor era mucho más grande que su bipolaridad – susurro el vampiro beso su frente –siempre vas a contar conmigo pequeña te quiero como una hermana eso jamás lo dudes – dijo jasper la música de detuvo asi que salieron de la pista de baile.

- bella Alice te espera arriba es hora de que te cambies – dijo rose jalándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la habitación de la duende quien la esperaba con un conjunto para que se cambiara ella se lo entrego para salir de la habitación por las zapatillas que estaban en la habitación de rose.

- gracias rose por ayudarme – dijo bella terminando de quitar su vestido la vampira la ayudo con el conjunto que era algo difícil de colocar – de nada bella se que tal vez dude al principio del amor que le tienes a mi hermano pero después de todo veo que no estabas confundida que de verdad lo amas con todos sus defectos y que no te importo vivir todo con tal de estar con él para ayudarlo – susurro la puerta de la habitación abrió para que entrara Alice.

Cuando bella estaba nuevamente lista rose salió de la habitación – eres la mejor duende aun que me grites – dijo bella feliz abrazando Alice quien rio para devolverle el abrazo, esme entro a la habitación para sonreír al ver a sus hijas abrazada por que eso consideraba a bella una hija aun que jamás se lo haya dicho.

- esme – musito bella sonriendo estaba más que feliz solo quería agradecerle a esme quien fue su apoyo durante el primer año si en ella no abría podido vivir - gracias de verdad por todo tu fuiste y eres la persona a quien más le debo sin ti mi vida no sería como lo es ahora, gracias por tus consejos y por tu ayuda – susurro abrazándola para dejar que unas suaves lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Alice chillo para apartarlas y acomodar el maquillaje de bella que se estaba comenzando a correr con rapidez esme rio para salir de la habitación solo faltaba una persona a quien agradecer – Alice necesito hablar con Carlisle un momento por favor prometo no llorar – dijo la duende asintió para salir de la habitación el vampiro entro a los pocos minutos.

- Gracias Carlisle por todo jamás voy a saber cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi gracias a ti pude tener dos hijos maravillosos, si me hubieras inyectado jamás abría salido embarazada a Elizabeth y de Anthony, gracias por ayudar a Edward con su bipolaridad sin ti no habría sido posible – musito abrazándolo el vampiro acaricio su cabello para besar su frente.

- de nada bella para mí siempre va hacer un placer ayudarte pequeña ahora vamos a bajo Edward te espera - hablo bella se coló sus zapatillas para salir de la habitación Edward la estaba esperándola en las escaleras con una ropa mas casual pero se veía igual de bien el al tomo de la mano.

- ¿se van?- pregunto Elizabeth con voz triste bella asintió para abrazarla – volveremos pronto amor lo prometemos además estarás con tus tíos ellos si te pueden llevar al prado a correr y nosotros te llamaremos todos los días – musito bella abrazando a su hija quien le sonrió.

- te quiero mami – susurro para ir hasta su padre quien tenía a tony a en sus brazos ella lo abrazo, bella camino hasta su pequeño hijo que estaba igual de triste que Elizabeth – te doro cielo volveremos pronto y te llamaremos todos los días – murmuro abrazando a su hijo quien beso su mejilla.

- te quiero mama eres la mejor – dijo sonriendo bella y Edward se despidieron de todos para después subir al volvo.

- ahora si me vas a decir adonde me vas a llevar – pregunto cuando salieron del garaje de la gran casa el negó para capturar sus labios en un suave beso llegaron al aeropuerto de port Ángeles adonde los esperaba un avión privado.

Bella bajo ni siquiera sabía adónde estaban sus maletas de seguro la duende se había encargado de eso - no me digas que me vas a llevar a las vegas – dijo cuando entraron al avión el negó para reír.

- yo jamás te llevaría ahí, tal vez las locas de mis hermanas si pero yo no nunca – dijo mientras se sentaban para abrocharse su cinturón el capitán comenzó hablar pero en ningún momento dijo el destino cuando el avión despego se recostó el pecho de Edward para quedarse dormida lentamente.

- amor llegamos – susurro la dulce voz de Edward a su oído bella abrió los ojos lentamente aun era de noche se incorporo un poco para acomodar su cabello - bienvenida a Bora Bora – musito la mandíbula de bella se desencajo cuantas horas había dormido.

- ¿Cuántas horas dormí?- pregunto bella asombra Edward rio al ver su expresión – digamos que unas 13 horas – hablo levantándose para darle su mano salieron del avión ya una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados los esperaba bella aun no podía creer que estuvieran en Bora Bora era el destino mas exótico del todo el mundo.

Subieron a la camioneta el viaje fue rápido cuando la camioneta se detuvo estaban frente a una gran casa de un solo piso bajaron el hombre dejo las maletas en la puerta para luego desaparecer por el portón.

- que se supone que esto – pregunto bella entrando a la casa cuando Edward abrió la puerta – digamos que todo esta parte de la isla nos pertenece es totalmente privada solo estamos tu y yo nadien mas – susurro el cerrando la puerta para guiarla hasta una habitación que era más que grande la cama tenia pétalos, solo entraba la luz de luna por debajo de las cortinas y la poco luz quedaban las velas encendidas.

Edward capturo sus labios para hacerla entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta su vestido no tardo en caer al piso junto con la camisa de Edward – te amo- musito ella contra sus labios el la deposito en la cama para comenzar a dejar beso por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuánto me amas?- pregunto el quitando sus bragas para besar su centro ella gimió para capturar sus labios – te amo más que otra cosa – contesto ella quito su pantalón mientras el besaba entre sus senos después de jugar con sus pezones por un rato, bella estaba más que húmeda asi que entro en ella con cuidado, comenzaron a mover sus caderas mientras gemían cuando el orgasmo llego a ellos fue excelente ella se dejo caer en su pecho.

El salió de ella con delicadeza para colocarse un pantalón de dormir y entregarle a ella un camisón que se coló con rapidez para dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama el la abrazo para besar su frente.

- valió la pena todo lo que pasamos Edward te amo y jamás me voy a repetir de nada de lo que hecho – susurro ella besándolo con delicadeza el la abrazo a un mas fuerte para acariciar su vientre por encima de la tela.

- te amo – se dijeron ambos antes de sumergirse en el beso mas lleno de amor que se pudieron dar alguna vez porque a partir de ahora todo seria asi jamás discutirían ni pelearían se amaban y habían superado todas las pruebas de eso no había duda.

* * *

Gracias a todos por reviews no saben lo mucho que me ayudaron fueron de gran ayuda asi que por favor dejenme saber si les gusto este capitulo final recuerden aun falta el epilogo.

en el epilogo les gustaria enterarse que paso con las zorras de tanya,irina y renne solo pidanlo y lo pondre??

aqui esta el nuevo de link de la historia que fue eligida por ustedes mismas :.net/s/5847198/1/por_que_te_resistes_a_mi

recuerden precionar el botoncito verded no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!


	28. epilogo 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas=)

bueno chicas se que me tarde pero necesitaba de inspiracion para escribir, en fin de decidido hacer 2 EPILOGOS quiero un de elizabeth y anthony pequeños necesito que vean como se desarrolla mas o menos su vida de chicos por otro lado en este primer epilogo tienen el primer castigo que le dieron a la zorra de tanya creo que su vida no sera tan bonita, el segundo epilogo sera de como van hacer grande y por supuestos con quien van a pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

EPILOGO 1

Habían pasado 2 años desde la boda de bella y Edward ella había sido transformada esa misma noche, Elizabeth y Anthony aparentaban tener ya 8 años las peleas seguían como siempre entre ellos pero ya no eran tan a menudos.

- mami – dijo Elizabeth entrando a la sala bella estaba acomodando unas rosas – si dime hija – hablo volteándose hacia su hija que solo traía un pantalón de algodón rosado y un suéter blanco – bueno voy a salir con la tía Alice – susurro.

- está bien cariño – musito bella volviendo a las rosas a los pocos minutos llego Alice con una gran sonrisa para llevarse a su sobrina bella termino con las rosas para subir a su habitación después de tomar un larga ducha se vistió con un lindo vestido azul bajo a la cocina adonde estaba Anthony junto con esme.

- bella Edward llamo para dejar dicho que mañana a primera ahora todos nos vamos para Italia – dijo esme sirviéndole una gaseosa a su nieto quien le agradeció para regresar a la piscina con su tía rose – está bien esme – susurro bella sentándose en le mesón de la cocina.

La tarde paso tranquila a las 5 llego Alice con Elizabeth ambas venían cargadas de bolsas las cuales llevaron directo a la habitación de Elí, esme se fue junto con rose y Alice a las 6 – niños vengan – llamo bella comenzando a servir la cena de sus hijos.

- ya voy mama – dijo Anthony apagando el WII bella sirvió 2 copas con sangre de animales ya que ella misma había decidido que sus hijos no saldrían de casa hasta que cumplieran 12 coloco las tostadas, las frutas y las waffles en sus platos.

- Elizabeth, Anthony no los vuelvo a llamar los quiero aquí ahora mismo - dijo bella seria en seguida ambos niños aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa ellas les señalo la mesa y ellos se sentaron a cenar.

- hola cielo – dijo Edward apareciendo en la cocina con un gran sonrisa bella dejo un casto beso en los labios de su esposo quien se dirigió a saludar a sus hijos que estaban discutiendo de nuevo cuando vieron a su padre hicieron silencio de inmediato.

Cuando terminaron de cenar desearon buenas noches a sus padres para irse a sus habitaciones después de apagar todas las luces subieron a sus habitación no sin antes bella paso por la habitación de Anthony quien ya estaba profundamente dormidos.

- cielo por qué no te has dormidos – pregunto bella entrando a la habitación de Elizabeth quien estaba sentada en su cama – es que no tengo sueño mami – musito la niña bella la tomo en sus brazos para cantarle como lo hacía cuando solo era una bebe Elizabeth se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

- se durmió – susurro Edward desde el marco de la habitación bella dejo a la niña en la cama para caminar hacia su esposo que ya traía su pantalón de dormir el la abrazo para besar su frente salieron de la habitación de la pequeña para regresar a la suya.

Bella se ducho para después colocarse un camisón nuevo de Prada – Edward a qué hora sale el vuelo - pregunto bella peinado su cabello – a las 10 – susurro bella entro al armario para comenzar a preparar las maletas después de empacar todo fue de vuelta a su habitación.

- crees que jane ya supero su lado neófito – pregunto bella recostándose junto a Edward si por más que pareciera raro, jane había sido transformada en vampiro al igual que sus hermanos ambos tenían poderes que no sabían hasta que fueron a volterra acompañar a Edward por unos negocios desde ese momento bella no los había visto más sabia que estaban perfectos de hecho cuando aro los transformo les sugirió formar parte de la guardia cosa a la cual aceptaron.

- si según aro ya se controlan perfectamente igual mañana los veremos – musito besando a bella quien le devolvió el beso el comenzó a subir su camisón mientras dejaba pequeños beso alrededor de su cuello – para Edward – musito ella alejándose el gruño para volver a capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje adonde no había ganador solo probar quien era el mejor.

- te amo – susurro bella para comenzar a desabotonarla camisa de Edward la cual cedió con facilidad el quito el camisón sin ningún problema después de unos minutos solo estaban piel contra piel él se introdujo en ella con la mayor de las delicadezas haciéndola gemir de placer cuando llegaron al orgasmo Edward cayo el grito de bella con un beso que casi le corta la respiración que no necesitaba.

Bella se dejo caer en su pecho mientras se cubría con el edredón el beso su frente – no sabes cuánto te amo – dijo Edward mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola estremecer ella se abrazo a su pecho para cerrar sus ojos mientas dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran del delicioso olor que desprendía la piel de Edward del que nunca se cansaría.

La noche paso rápido a las 6 Edward se fue a duchar, bella bajo a la cocina para preparar el de desayuno ya que tenían que estar a las 9 en el aeropuerto, a las 8 bajaron Elizabeth y Anthony ya listos se sentaron a desayunar asi que bella subió directo a su habitación a tomar una ducha se vistió deportiva las maletas estaban en el auto.

- nos vamos – dijo bella bajando al garaje Edward asintió ella subió al auto el camino al aeropuerto fue rápido ya todos los cullen los esperaban con sus mejores sonrisas el avión privado de los volturis estaba preparada para despegar dejaron el equipaje para abordar el avión.

- emmett cullen ni lo pienses - gruño Edward sentándose en uno de los muebles ya que los asientos de el avión era de manera circular haciéndolo quedar como una sala – oh, vamos Eddie tu también lo pensaste asi que relájate además aro no se va molestar si hago eso –rio Alice se unió a las risas de emmett.

- papi que está pensando el tío emmett – pregunto Elí sacando su DS para comenzar a jugar en seguida la risa de Alice y del oso se detuvo Edward los fulmino con la mirada ambos - nada cielo cosas de grandes – musito besando su frente la niña volvió a su asiento.

- compórtense – dijo Carlisle cuando una de las aeromozas entro en el avión todos asintieron el capitán ordeno asustarse los cinturones para poder despegar – como que si los necesitáramos – bufo rose todos rieron cuando el avión despego después de unos minutos se estabilizo en el aire asi que ya podían desabrochar los cinturones.

- cuanto tiempo estaremos – pregunto jasper sacando un libro de la segunda guerra civil - dos días cuando mucho aro solo quiere ver cómo va la evolución de Elizabeth y Anthony – susurro Edward acariciando la mejilla de su hija quien rio.

- deja de hacer trampa – grito Elizabeth levantándose para caminar hacia su hermano quien la fulmino con la mirada ella le quito su DS de la mano para correr hacia el otro extremo del avión a donde estaba su tío jasper quien la protegía de todo – de vuélveme mi DS enana – dijo el niño mirándola con furia.

- se comportan – dijo bella levantándose todos hicieron silencio – Elizabeth entrégale el juego a tu hermano ahora – gruño molesta la niña no dijo nada solo comenzó a llorar en las piernas de su tío quien la acunaba en sus brazos – no se lo voy a dar – sollozo ella removiéndose contra el pecho de jasper quien comenzó a mandar olas de calma.

- eres una llorona – dijo Anthony gruñendo para jalarle le el cabello jasper lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo -Anthony cullen estas castigado – grito Edward levantándose para tomar Anthony del brazo quien comenzó a quejarse.

- pero papa ella empezó – se quejo el niño cuando Edward no respondió – abuelo – llamo Anthony haciendo puchero Carlisle levanto la vista para observar a Edward quien gruño molesto el vampiro asintió.

- no puedo hacer nada tony tu solo te los buscaste – hablo Carlisle el niño se sentó junto a rose quien lo sentó en su regazo para despeinar su cabello el vuelo paso en silencio todos estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos el avión aterrizo a las 8 de noche en el aeropuerto de pisa el más cercano a volterra demetri junto con jane nos esperaban buscamos el equipaje para dirigirnos hasta ellos quienes estaban junto a dos camionetas negras con vidrio oscuros.

- buenas noches – dijo Carlisle jane rio para bajar su capa mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo el beso la frente de la chica quien comenzó a saludarlo a todos con abrazos de osos cuando llego a Edward le se inclino para besar su mejilla mientras ella lo abrazaba – pero que grande estas – se burlo para ser fulminado con la mirada asesina de bella hacia su esposo demetri se limito a estrechar su mano a todos menos Alice a quien la cargo para besar su frente ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Todos los cullen subieron a la primera camioneta adonde estaba Félix con un gran sonrisa el camino a volterra fue rápido a la manera de conducir Félix la camioneta se estaciono para esperar que abrieran las grandes puertas cuando bajaron se encontraron con aro, cayo y marco.

- buenas noches a todos – dijo cayo con voz de alegría para dirigir su vista hasta Elizabeth y Anthony quienes estaban ambos lados de sus padres tomando sus manos los niños sonrieron pero se pegaron mas al cuerpo de bella quien beso sus frentes todos sonrieron.

- sus habitaciones están listas creo que primero desearan arreglar antes de empezar con lo que vinieron – dijo Sulpicia entrando a la sala para abrazar a esme quien rio por algo que le dijo pero solo Edward rio ya que los demás no fueron capaces de escuchar siguieron a sulpicia hasta el segundo piso la mayoría de los vampiros estaban en una misión ya que no era bueno cuando Elizabeth y tony iban a volterra por que por sus venas corría sangre la cual era un tentación para un castillo lleno de vampiros.

- Edward y bella como lo pidieron estarán en la misma que sus hijos – dijo la vampira abriendo un puerta la habitación era más grande que un departamento en florida ellos le sonrieron a los demás para entrar habían 4 puertas la primera era la de el baño, la segunda el gran vestier y la tercera daba a la habitación adónde iban a estar Elizabeth y Anthony ya que era un habitación doble la ultima también era un baño.

- Elizabeth cámbiate tenemos que ir al salón – hablo bella entregándole a su pequeña un conjunto negro ella sonrió para ir hasta el vestier tony ya tenía puesto su conjunto azul estaba sentado al lado de Edward bella se movió por la habitación en menos de 5 minutos todo estaba ordenado en su sitio.

- listo mama – sonrió Elí ya vestida salieron de la gran habitación en el pasillo estaban rose y emmett ya que su habitación estaba una al frente de la otra todos sonrieron para caminar por el largo pasillo llegaron a la sala adonde ya se encontraban todos reunidos Edward de inmediato bloqueo su mente para no recibir los pensamientos de renne quien estaba siendo maltratada por uno de los guardias.

_Flashback……_

_Todos estaban reunidos en la gran sala de los volturis esperando que comenzara el juico para tanya, Irina, renne y Phil las grandes puertas se abrieron dejándolos ver todos tenían sus cabezas entre sus manos los dejaron en un lugar adonde se encontraban los guardias con capaz negras renne paso al centro de la sala bella suspiro Elizabeth y Anthony estaban en la habitación de juegos ya que ellos no iban a estar presentes. _

_Demetri tomo renne del cabello para llevar hasta aro adonde la dejo arrodillada, el vampiro se acerco para tomar la muñeca de la mujer adonde dejo que dos colmillos rasgara un poco la piel para que comenzara a brotar sangre la cual saborea renne comenzó a sollozar pero fue como que si no importara ya que la aparto para dejarla en el piso. _

_- Isabella que es lo que deseas que hagan con tu madre – pregunto aro levantándose bella se abrazo a la cintura de Edward para liberar dejar que su escudo despareciera su esposo leyó claramente sus pensamientos ahora toco su mano para sonreír con malicia le indico a demetri lo que tenía que hacer de un momento a otro el cuerpo de renne estaba por toda la habitación mientras era golpeado por el vampiro que reía al ver a la débil humana. _

_- basta- grito esme levantándose de la silla todo se quedo en silencio el cuerpo de renne estaba en el piso con grandes golpees hasta podía asegurar que con unas 3 costillas fracturadas por el golpee que había recibido al caer al piso - matarla no es la mejor decisión aro ella debe pagar pero no con esto si no con una seria de castigos – susurro esme todos asintieron incluso cayo quien estaba sonriendo. _

_Félix tomo renne en sus brazos para sacarla del salón demetri fue hasta Irina para tomarla y llevarla hasta adonde ahora – esto no es trabajo difícil acaba con ella – dijo marco demetri asintió para tomar a la vampira y destrozarla en pequeños pedazos Peter uno de los guardas se encargo de recoger todo mientras tanya caminaba hasta aro por sí sola. _

_- hola tanya cariño – saludo el acariciando su mejilla con rudeza – demetri – llamo en seguida el vampiro la tomo del cabello para jalarla y hacerla quedar a la altura de aro quien tenía el más profundo de los odios en su mirada ella jadeo. _

_- escúchame bien ramera estarás en volterra por 800 años en los cuales no saldrás le servirás a demetri para su diversión cuando te necesite solo dirás si señor jamás responderás o te molestaras, en el más mínimo error te matara pero será lo más lento recuerda que se mas de vampiros que todos los presentes por lo tanto se la manera de hacerlos sufrir – dijo el vampiro riendo bella hundió aun más el rostro en el pecho Edward el acaricio su cabello para besar su frente. _

_Después de que tanya recibiera una ronda de castigos la sacaron del salón solo que daba Phil pero el si moriría aun que Edward le había dicho aro que no lo matara el vampiro pensaba que lo mejor era acabar con ser tan vil primero sería el primer castigo y luego la dolorosa muerte demetri lo golpeo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente aro lo detuvo ya que como lo iban a matar Edward deseaba hacerlo. _

_- por favor – rogo el hombre cuando Edward se acerco para recibir un golpe en el estomago después de unos minutos el hombre estaba completamente muerto ninguno de los presentes hablo solo se limitaron a levantarse de sus asientos para salir del gran salón. _

_Fin de flashback _

Bella tomo el brazo de Edward para pasar frente a su madre quien la observo con un mirada de ayuda ya que el vampiro la tenía tomada del cabello mientras tomaba un poco de sangre de su muñeca bella volteo su rostro hacia otro lado tony fue hasta los brazos de sulpicia quien tenía un pequeño pote de caramelos el cual se lo entrego.

Elizabeth fue con aro quien la adoraba era increíble ver como los volturis había formado ese lazo tan sentimental con ambos pequeños quienes le daban todo lo que deseaba cuando venían a volterra que era muy a menudo entre un año había llegado a venir 6 veces entre ella una de vacaciones cuando llegaron a forks venían cargados de mil regalos.

- veo que todo está saliendo como lo planeado Carlisle – dijo marco levantándose el vampiro asintió para tomar asiento después de conversar sobre como seria próximo el desarrollo de los pequeños ya que su crecimiento había comenzado a de calmarse un poco ya que tenían más de 3 meses aparentando tener 8 años pero con un mente superior a esa edad.

- las próximas vacaciones las pasaremos en Grecia en la isla privada sería bueno que fueran aro – dijo esme besando a Carlisle quien devolvió el beso para hacerlos a todos reír las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a tanya con un vestido negro desgastado su cabello no estaba enredado sus labios levemente enrojecidos y sus ojos mas rojos que la misma sangre.

- señor demetri dice que los guardias que envió a la misión ya están de vuelta – susurro inclinando la cabeza para ver a bella con recelo pero no dijo nada solo la vio con sus ojos cargados de odio aro no tardo en notarlo porque la tomo por el cabello para darle un cachetada ella gimió para ser soltada – retírate – hablo el vampiro con voz dura tanya asintió para salir.

Los cullen decidieron que era hora de retirarse a sus habitaciones por lo que se despidieron - buenas noches esme – se despidió bella para abrazar a esme quien beso su frente de manera maternal como normalmente lo hacía.

- chao bellita – chillo Alice abrazándola bella rio para despedirse de rose quien estaba riendo - hasta mañana bella – dijeron Carlisle, emmett y jasper bella los abrazo para besar le mejilla de cada uno y entrar a la habitación adonde se dirigió directo al armario para buscar la pijama entro a la habitación de sus pequeños para entregarle sus pijamas.

Ambos se levantaron para ir hasta el baño Elizabeth entro en el primero y Anthony en el segundo - te amo – susurro Edward estampándola contra la pared para besar su cuello ella jadeo para alejarse a los pocos minutos salió tony ya con su pijama por ordenes de aro había traído la cena de los niños.

Anthony se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a comer tomo toda su copa de sangre, bella beso su frente para acariciar su mejilla Eli salió para sentarse después de unos minutos terminaron de comer para desearle buenas noches a sus padres y entrar a la habitación bella se fue a duchar se coló un camisón color melón Edward ya tenía un pantalón de dormir.

Apago las luces para recostarse junto a Edward quien tenía un libro el cual estaba leyendo lo dejo de un lado para besar su frente mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos – te amo bella – musito para acariciar su espalda mientras depositaba besos en su cuello.

- yo también te amo Edward – susurro bella para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso esto era lo que disfrutaban juntos una eternidad sin problemas solo el amor que compartían ambos el uno por el otro lo que los había hecho pasar todo lo que había vivido desde la bipolaridad de Edward hasta la locura de tanya pero todo lo habían superado.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver cuanto les puede llegar a gustar la historia.

bueno diganme quieren ver un pequeño castigo para tanya por parte de la misma bella en el ultimo epilogo?? con quien creen que pase la vida elizabeth??con quien pasara su vida anthony?? y que pasara con todo lo demas??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace super feliz:)

besitos!!!=)


	29. epilogo final

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas se que me tarde mucho que no tengo perdon pero aqui tiene el epilogo final ^.^

* * *

EPILOGO FINAL

Había pasado 10 años exactamente desde que Isabella había sido convertida en vampiro, su relación con Edward no podía ir mejor. Al igual que todo su familia, aún que no había sido nada fácil el último mes ya que gracias a Tanya algo ilógico si considerando que ella estaba en Volterra con los Vulturis, pero para desgracia de todo la familia, Elizabeth y Anthony técnicamente Vivian hay.

El hecho de que sus hijos se enteraran de cómo había sido la relación de sus padres antes de que se casaran, pero sobre todo, de la manera como Edward había tratado a Bella los había afectado; si bien eran adultos, no era fácil el saber que su padre había maltratado tanto a su madre.

Flashback…...

- Eres un monstruo – gritó Anthony abriendo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, bella se quedo como piedra mientras Edward se volteaba hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Edward de la manera más calmada posible, Elizabeth entró a la habitación con cara de horror mientras ambos gruñían.

-Que pasó que nos enteramos de lo animal que eres de lo poco…- Edward no lo dejo terminar, por qué estampó su mano en la mejilla de su hijo. Bella lo tomó de un brazo para tratar de alejarlo, pero le fue imposible… él lo tenía contra la pared mientras presionaba su cuello.

- ¡Jamás se te ocurra de decir eso!, soy tu padre me debes respetos – rugió soltándolo mientras Anthony comenzaba a toser de manera descontrolada.

-¿Cómo pretendes respeto cuando tu no se lo diste a mi madre? ¿Cuando solo abusaste de ella sin la menor consideración? Eres un animal – gritó Elizabeth con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su cabello cubría su rostro. Edward gruño para acercase a su hija – Qué, ¿a mi también me vas a maltratar como lo hacías con mi madre? Porque simplemente eres un monstruo – dijo con voz agitada.

- Yo jamás te lastimaría eres mi princesa – hablo serio para tratar de acercase a su hija, quien se encontraba al lado de Anthony. Ambos lo miraban con odio, pero más que todo era dolor, ese era su padre, en que habían confiado. A quien le habían contado sus mayores secreto; desde llevarse las galletas de la despensa hasta la primera vez que vieron alguien bonito.

- Pero con ella si lo pudiste hacer porque era humana y tu un maldito vampiro bipolar sin sentimientos – gritó Anthony con su voz teñida de odio, bella camino un poco hasta Edward, pero él simplemente la miró para indicarle que esto era un problema entre ellos entre nadie más.

- Tenia razones – rugió ya enfadado. Lo estaban sacando de su estado de calma. Eso definitivamente no era bueno, bella se estremeció al igual que Elizabeth.

- ¿Cuales eran tus razones? ¡Nuestra madre era una niña! Por eso lo hiciste, para sentirte más que ella – gritó Elizabeth, quien ahora estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo su padre se había atrevido a tocar a su madre? eso era lo más horrible que podía pensar.

- ¡Ella era mía! nadie mas podía hacer con ella lo que deseara – gritó Edward sintiéndose completamente mal por toda las palabras de su hijos, jamás pretendía que se enteraran, deseaba ser el mejor ejemplo de padre.

- ¡Eres la cosa más asquerosa que hay en este mundo, ni siquiera eres un hombre! – hablo Elizabeth antes de estampar la mano en la mejilla de su padre, quien de inmediato la mando al otro lado de la habitación. Con un fuerte rugido, Bella trató de llegar primero, al igual que Anthony, pero no lo logró ya Edward estaba al lado de su hija.

-¡Nunca en tu maldita eternidad me vuelvas hablar de esa manera!, podrás ser mi hija, te podré adorar, pero no tolerare tal falta de respeto – gritó tomándola fuertemente del brazo, mientras observaba como por sus mejillas bajan gruesas lagrimas. Él la pegó a su pecho para frotar su espalda, era su hija. Jamás la golpearía, si había reaccionado de esa manera era por lo que le había dicho.

- Edward – hablo Bella al lado de Anthony, él se separó lentamente de Elizabeth, quien se aparto de manera rápida.

- Estás enfermo – dijo su hijo antes de tomar del brazo a Elizabeth para sacarla de la habitación. Bella bajó su mirada, Edward caminaba hasta ella, quien se alejó de manera rápida.

- Bella, no te voy a lastimar – susurró molesto. Ella subió su rostro para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Edward, y si hubiera sido humana posiblemente en estos momentos estaría llorando. Pero no era así, simplemente aunque fuera vampiro estaba sintiendo como su paso regresaba como cada imagen pasaba y como volvía a asentir lo mismo.

- Es….que…..- Edward colocó un dedo en sus labios para acariciar su mejilla mientras la pegaba contra su pecho.

- No te lastimare cielo, te amo, sé que no me acabo de comportar de la mejor manera, pero te amo – susurró. Ella asintió mientras permitía que el uniera sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno – ahora vamos a la casa de mis padres necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible para que nuestros hijos puedan entender que no tiene sentido discutir por lo pasado – bella asintió mientras le sonreía.

Fin de flashback

Si bien había sido una pelea difícil, para que Elizabeth y Anthony regresaran después de todo no había sido tan malo. Apenas todos se enteraron de quien era la que les había contado todo a los chicos de inmediato fueron directamente hasta ella.

Flashback…

Apenas el avión aterrizo en Volterra todos los Cullen bajaron. Jane y Demetri los esperaban fuera del aeropuerto, la relación entre Anthony y Jane había crecido por lo que se consideraban algo así como que novios, al igual que Elizabeth con Demetri. Si bien había sido difícil para muchos aceptarlo era así.

- Amor – gritó Elizabeth apenas vio a Demetri para arrojarse a sus brazos y capturar sus labios en un beso tierno, las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, produciendo que las mejillas de Elí se tiñeran de un hermoso color rosa.

Subieron a las camionetas en Volterra, todo estaba preparado para recibirlos.

Apenas llegaron, los guardias se encargaron de llevar se equipaje a sus habitaciones mientras ellos iban directo hacia la gran sala adonde se encontraban aro, marco y cayo.

- bienvenidos – hablo Aro apenas se abrieron las puertas. Elí era algo así como la hija pequeña de Aro o así la consideraba el, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer en Volterra lo que deseara, al igual que Anthony.

Todos saludaron para después tomar sus asientos. Posteriormente de discutir sobre lo que harían, decidieron que ¿para qué alarga más las cosas cuando las podían hacer más rápido? Cayo le ordeno a Demetri traerla enseguida. Las puertas del salón de abrieron dejando ver a Tanya quien sonreía.

- Querida mía – exclamó Aro con voz de odio, pero dándole ese toque que solo él lograba, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas de la manera que ella consideraba sensual, pero no lo era. Hasta llegar al frente del tono de su amo, como aro le había ordenado que le digiera.

- ¿Después de esto podemos ir de compras?– preguntó Alice. Rose se volteo hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada, incluso Esme lo hizo, pero ella se encogió de hombros para pegarse al pecho de Jasper.

- ¿Para qué me necesita amo?– dijo Tanya haciendo un pequeña reverencia, enseguida Demetri la tomó por el cabello mientras ella gritaba, aunque era vampiro Demetri la podía lastimar con facilidad.

- ¿Qué crees que se me puede ofrecer? es claro que lo que menos necesito es tus servicios, sólo tenemos algo que resolver – musito. Tanya lo miro horrorizada mientras sentía como su ropa abandonada su cuerpo dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

- Explícanos Tanya ¿Cómo es que Elizabeth y Anthony se enteraron del pasado de la relación entre bella con Edward ?– dijo Cayo con voz ronca, ella abrió sus ojos para voltearse hacia bella, quien ahora la veía con odio al igual que Edward.

- yo….yo no sé nada amo – susurró. Marco se llevó una mano a su barbilla para simplemente ordenarles a los guardias lo que deseaba Demetri. La soltó haciéndola caer al piso de golpee para que los guardias la tomaran por ambos brazos.

- Pagaras tu pecado con la muerte pequeña, pero no te la daré yo. Morirás en manos de la persona que alguna vez amaste y lo sigues asiendo – hablo aro. Edward suspiró, aunque este no era lo mejor, había sido un decisión tomada por Aro, Marco y Cayó, por lo que no lo podía negar.

- Tú no…. Me puedes hacer eso Edward…por favor – gritó Tanya con voz entrecortada. Edward suspiró mientras se volteaba hacia bella quien estaba seria.

- Me gustaría que las cosas no fueran así, que tú hubieras entendido que amaba a bella. Pero todo lo que empieza mal acaba mal – susurró antes de degollar a Tanya quien soltó un grito. Se alejo rápidamente para salir de la sala seguido por bella.

-Edward – llamo Bella cuando salieron a los jardines, ella lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo pero el simplemente se aparto.

- No debía haberlo hecho no debíamos haber venido aquí – musito mientras ambos entraban en el laberinto. Después de unos minutos de caminar, se detuvo para dejarse caer en el grama al igual que bella lo hacía.

- Se que no fue fácil cariño, pero era algo que se debía hacer. Así que por favor no te culpes de esa manera – susurró ella para besarlo. Él se entregó por completo al beso hasta que se volvió apasionado sus manos recorrieron toda la espalda de bella haciéndola gemir, después de unos minutos se separaron para volver a dentro del castillo.

Fin del flashback

- ¿En que piensas amor? – Preguntó Edward, sacando de sus pensamientos a Bella, quien de inmediato guardo el diario haciéndolo reír – algún día descubriré que tanto escribes en ese diario – ronroneo contra su oído haciéndolo estremecer.

- No lo creo – susurro Bella, él rió para dejarse caer a su lado, mientras la halaba contra su pecho. No hablaron por un momento hasta que el silencio fue roto por bella – ¿crees que lleguen temprano? después de todo es un fiesta y son chicos – él le sonrió para comenzar acariciar su espalda.

- Es bueno saberlo, tengo cosas planeadas para nosotros – dijo para comenzar a succionar el lóbulo del oído de bella, quien ahora gemía. El rió de manera seductora para quitar el camisón de manera rápida.

- ¿Por qué no tienes tus manos quietas? – susurro tomando las manos de Edward para subirlas sobre su cabeza, mientras las presionaba con la almohada. El gimió para que ella comenzara a besar todo su pecho pero sin dejar de frotar su intimidad con la de él, quien ahora se había logrado liberar de las manos de bella para voltear en la cama dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

- llegamos – la voz de Elizabeth los hizo separar ambos mientras bella buscaba otro camisón apenas tocaron la puerta ellos estaban perfectamente acomodados como que si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Por qué no están en la fiesta?– preguntó bella maldiciendo internamente al saber que sus hijos estaban en casa, por lo que no podría estar con Edward como lo deseaba.

- La fiesta fue cancelada, así que decidimos volver a casa – dijo Anthony saliendo de la habitación, seguido por Elizabeth. Aunque las cosas hubieran pasado de la mejor manera en cuanto cuando sus hijos se enteraron de cómo había sido su relación, nadie estaba más afectado que Edward, ya que después de esa discusión Elizabeth no había permitido que se le acercara en una semana apenas regreso a la casa.

Flashback….

Todos en la casa habían salido. Edward se encontraba en su despacho trabajando y se sentía mal por no hablarle a su princesa, sintió como se abría la puerta del garaje y luego los suaves pasos de Elizabeth en la cocina. no se movió de su asiento hasta que sintió como algo caía al piso de golpee.

- ¿hija estas bien? – preguntó entrando a la cocina .Elizabeth estaba en el suelo recogiendo unos vidrios hasta que uno se clavó en su mano haciéndola sangra Edward de inmediato se acerco a ella para levantarla ya que su sangre brotaba sin control.

- ¡No me toques! – pidió sollozando para tratar de sacar el vidrio que ahora estaba en su mano. Edward tomó un pañuelo blanco para entregárselo no la quería ver sufrir. Era su princesa, no deseaba que le temiera.

- Solo has presión en esa herida, te llevare con Carlisle – musito. Pero ella negó pegando su espalda contra el gabinete para pasar su mano sintiendo como el vidrio se enterraba más en la palma de su mano. La sangre no para es que era claro aun que fuera semi-vampiro había sangre corriendo por sus venas lo deseara o no.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas a buscar a un niña a la cual puedas violar mientras la golpea como lo hiciste con mamá?– susurró con voz llena de odio al recordar cada palabra que le había dicho Tanya, cada cosa tan horrible que había vivido la mujer que la había dado la vida.

- Elizabeth, se que tienes tus razones para odiarme, pero eso no significa que me vaya ir con otra mujer. Amo tu madre, siempre lo he hecho. La maltrate, Lo reconozco, más nunca lo haré. Ahora por favor levántate y vamos a la clínica, necesitas que te suturen la herida para que no se infecte –hablo, ella negó enterrando su rostro en sus piernas.

- Papa, lo que me digas no me importa, no te creo como lo hice de niña. Simplemente no sabía la realidad, pero ahora, esa realidad, para mi desgracia no es muy bonita – dijo. Edward se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos. Poco le importaban las quejas, la llevó hasta el despacho para dejarla en el mueble cuando ella trato de salir el a detuvo.

- ¡me puedes odiar, pero soy tu padre así que me obedeces! – dijo con voz dura, para luego humedecer el algodón. Tomó su brazo para frotar un poco el algodón contra la palma de Elizabeth, quien ahora lloraba de manera descontrolada por el ardor producido.

- basta me lastimas – se quejó. Él levanto su vista, pero solo obtuvo más odio por parte de su hija. Apenas Edward quitó el algodón, ella alejo su mano para irse al otro lado del mueble sollozando. después de un momento logro sacar el vidrio pero solo logro que más sangre brotara de esta.

- si dejaras que te curara tal vez podríamos terminar con esto – susurro. Ella se volteo hacia el, pero negó por lo que se acerco para abrazarla fuertemente y luego colocarla en su regazo.

- papá –musito ella cuando él comenzó a frotar su espalda tratando de relajarla.

- no te lastimare cielo, solo deseo lo mejor para ti. Por favor no me odies. Por lo de tu madre, eso es completamente pasado. La amo al igual que lo hago contigo ambas son mis princesas - exclamó él acariciando su mejilla

- te quiero – sollozo contra su pecho mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su mano pero poco le importaba ella dejo su mano en la camisa de su padre mientras esta se manchaba.

- yo también te quiero princesa por favor perdóname por todo lo que hecho – susurro ella levanto su vista no hacía falta que hablara para saber que lo había perdonado y que todo volvería hacer como antes.

Fin del flashback.

- Edward te estoy hablando – dijo bella bufando para levantarse de la cama dejando a su esposo completamente en silencio después de unos minutos se levanto de la cama para bajar a la cocina adonde estaban sus hijos junto con bella.

- porque esa cara papa – se burlo Anthony comiendo un poco de cereal de su tazón Edward sonrió para sentarse después de que terminaron de comer bella salió de la cocina para sentarse en la sala Elizabeth le deseo buenas noches al igual que Anthony.

- que haces – pregunto bella mientras gemía al sentir que Edward la sentaba en su regazo con un rápido movimiento para besar su cuello.

- nada que tú no quieres hacer - respondió Edward gruñendo para tumbarla en el mueble arrancado su camisa a lo que ella dejo escapar un grito ahogado él se coloco entre sus piernas para comenzar a besar su vientre.

- Edward – gimió bella tratando de alejarlo mientras que el reía.

- buenas noch…- la voz de emmett fue corta convirtiéndose en un fuerte risa Edward se separo de bella mientras que ella se cubría con el cojín todo los cullen estaban en su sala tratando de no reír.

- son ninfomanos por dios sus hijos están en sus habitación y ustedes aquí… - comento jasper ganándose un gruñido de Edward quien ahora tenía bella pegada a su cuerpo mientras solo colocaba su camisa por sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Celoso jasper?- pregunto bella subiendo una ceja a lo que Alice se mordió el labio inferior mientras que negaba al igual que su esposa.

- para nada cariño me considero un persona muy activa – hablo Carlisle a claro su garganta captando la atención de todos.

- no vinimos a eso solo le queremos informar que mañana tenemos que salir de viaje a primera hora a volterra por que aro realizara un fiesta y es necesaria nuestra presencia – dijo Carlisle Edward asintió al igual que bella.

- solo eso – susurro bella a lo que los cullen asintieron para salir de la casa dejando a bella y Edward en la sala ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se dedicaron a caminar hacia su habitación.

Cuando entrando Edward se fue a su escritorio y bella hacia el vestir preparo dos maletas para dejarlas al lado de la puerta se dejo caer en la cama para cerrar sus ojos a los pocos minutos Edward se dejo caer en su cama para abrazar beso su frente.

La noche paso rápido a las 7 bella se ducho al igual que Edward Elizabeth y Anthony estaban en la cocina ambos desayunando esperando a sus padres con sus maletas ya preparadas salieron de la casa a las 9:30 en el aeropuerto ya estaban todos esperándolos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto emmett riendo por lo que Edward lo fulmino con la mirada dejaron en el equipaje para confirmar su vuelo abordamos el avión privado Elizabeth al igual que Anthony ambos se dedicaron a encender sus laptop mientras que los demás conversaban.

Cuando aterrizaron en volterra buscaron su equipaje para encontrarse con que los esperaban demetri y jane ambos sonriendo al frente dos camionetas negras a las cuales subieron demetri sentó Elí en su regazo para besar su frente.

Apenas las puertas de volterra se abrieron mostraron a una serie de vampiros que al parecer ellos también iban a la fiesta después de la típica bienvenida que esta vez no fue dado por aro si no por marcos quien ordeno que los llevaran a su habitaciones.

- es una fiesta de mascaras – dijo bella emocionada observando los trajes que le había traído Anabel una de las vampiras de el castillo Edward roso sus labios para luego besarla con ternura.

- mama – hablo Elizabeth entrando a la habitación por lo que sus padres se separaron para voltearse hacia ella quien ahora sonreía – demetri me dijo que sería su pareja en la fiesta asi que no iré con ustedes…..por cierto Anthony también ira con jane – exclamo bella asintió al igual que Edward.

- creo que ya creció – dijo Edward bella rio para asentir mientras susurraba un no lo dudo alice, rose y esme técnicamente invadieron la habitación la cual estaba compartiendo Edward con bella para sacarlo a él alegando que ellas tenían que acomodarse a los pocos minutos también entro Elizabeth con jane.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse todas estaban perfectas tomaron sus mascaras para colocarse salieron de la habitación bella estaba algo nerviosa por lo que soltó una pequeña risita.

Llegaron al salón las puertas se abrieron de inmediato Edward camino hasta ella para tomar su brazo la música comenzó por lo que su unieron a la pista de baile adonde ya habían varios vampiros bailando.

- te vez preciosa – susurro el contra su oído solo para ella quien rio para dejar su rostro en su pecho.

- me haces sentir como que si fuera mi primer baile – musito el la tomo aun mas fuerte de la cintura.

La música se detuvo por lo que aro comenzó hablar Elizabeth estaba junto a Demetri al igual que jane junto Anthony el llamo ambos chicos que se acercaron sonriendo para recibir un sobre cada uno.

Edward sonrió sabia que le había leído la mente aro pero no lo diría ya que cualquiera lo podía escuchar la fiesta paso con la mayor de las normalidades como un típica fiesta de vampiros adonde todos anda en los suyo a la 1 bella al igual que Edward se despidieron de todos deseando buenas noches.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación entraron al mismo tiempo que Edward cerraba la puerta con el pie habían pasado tantas cosas el desabrocho su vestido el cual cayó hasta su cintura revelando sus pechos ya que no llevaba brasier.

- te amo – gimió ella contra sus labios cuando el termino de quitar su vestido para depositarla en la cama comenzó a recorrer sus labios ella cerro sus ojos cegada por el placer que le estaba dando que cada vez era infinito.

Apenas termino de recorrer su cuerpo fue hasta lo senos de bella que ahora estaña tensos él se llevo el primero a la boca para succionarlo de manera algo fuerte pero para bella solo era un simple caricia después fue con el segundo para hacia bajar hasta su vientre en el cual dejo un serie de beso húmedos.

- Edward – gimió ella cuando el acaricio sus muslos para después entrar en ella de manera rápida no le costó mucho llevarla al orgasmo ya que sus envestidas eran firmes y fuerte sobre todo bella soltó un grito ahogado el cual el tuvo que tapar con sus labios ya que estaban en un castillo lleno de vampiros que escuchaban todo.

-eres mi vida te amo – susurro el saliendo de ella para ir hasta el vestier volviendo con un pantalón de dormir y un camisón para bella quien se lo coloco sin quejarse ambos se levantaron de la cama para ir hasta el pequeña terraza Edward la abrazo ella sabía que no le trasmitiría calor pero la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era suficiente para ambos.

- yo también te amo Edward por eso hecho todo – murmuro era verdad por eso había soportado toda las cosas porque lo amaba como él la amaba ella no había sido fácil el lograr estar juntos pero el que ahora lo estuvieran era la sensación más maravillosa que había en el planeta porque sin bien al principio se adoraran como también se odiaban a la final terminaban amándose.

- te amo – hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de unir sus labios de nuevo para sellar las palabras que acaban de decir.

FIN

* * *

gracias a todos por sus rr,alertas y favoritos todos saben que es un placer para mi escribir para ustedes

les gusto el cap o no?

recuerden apretar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!^.^


End file.
